sombres secrets
by odrey010
Summary: Edward, écrivain sombre et plutôt secret va vivre avec Bella un amour fusionnel. Mais ses secrets vont créer un obstacle de taille entre eux...Et s'ils les détruisaient plus qu'ils ne les rapprochaient une fois révélés? EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous et toutes,**

**Après avoir dévoré beaucoup de vos merveilleuses fictions j'ai enfin décidé de me lancer et laisser parler mon imagination. Donc voici ma première histoire.. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que ce soit bon ou mauvais, j'accepte toutes critiques qui puissent m'aider à m'améliorer. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prologue et vous souhaite une bonne lecture..**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, assise sur ce fauteuil trop dur, les yeux rivés sur cette porte. Les gens passaient devant moi mais je ne les voyais pas. J'essayais de comprendre à partir d'où cela avait commencé à merder. Je pensais pourtant que l'on avait enfin réussit à se sortir de tout ça. CONNERIES! Il m'avait mentit! Et j'avais rien vu! Je lui en voulais. Mais surtout je m'en voulais à moi d'être passé à côté.

Les yeux fermés, je revoyais son visage, ses yeux moqueurs. Je sentais son odeur mentholée autour de moi et je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je le voyais m'engueuler, me disant que je me trompais, qu'il ne m'avais pas mentit, que je devais avoir plus confiance en lui. La vérité c'est que c'est cette confiance qui m'avait endormie.

Je repensais à tout ce chemin que je pensais qu'on avait parcouru depuis tous ces mois. Que tout cela nous avait rendu plus fort. Il y avait des moments comme maintenant où je me dis que j'aurais dus me tirer lorsque tout cela à commencé. Mais je me rend compte tout de suite après que je n'aurais jamais pus. Malgrès toute ma volonté. Malgrès TOUT! J'aurais été incapable de le quitter. Car si ce qu'il me faisait subir était en train de me détruire petit à petit, la vie sans lui aurait déclenchée ma « mort » immédiate. Je sais c'est horrible et triste de parler comme cela à 25 ans à peine mais c'est la réalité.

Rouvrant les yeux pour me reconnecter à l'instant présent, je sentais cette boule grossir dans mon ventre m'annonçant que rien de bon ne ressortirait de tout çà.

Si tu savais mon amour comme je te déteste en ce moment pour me faire pleurer... encore une fois.

Mais après tout à quoi est-ce-que je m'attendais après tout ce que l'on a vécu depuis le début? J'aurais dus m'en douter mais comme d'habitude j'ai foncé dedans tête baissée sans prendre en compte tout ces signes qui auraient pourtant dus me mettre la puce à l'oreille.'avait prévenu dès le départ, même tes amis qui se disent pourtant si dévoués. Je m'en veux car je n'ai pas sus t'aider comme il l'aurait fallu; en fait je crois qu'avec le recul, au lieu de t'aider à remonter j'ai plongé avec toi. Mais même si je m'en étais rendu compte, je n'aurais rien pus faire faire pour m'en empêcher car à choisir entre l'enfer avec toi et le paradis sans toi, mon choix est d'ors et déjà fait. Appeler çà du masochisme si vous le voulez, moi j'appelle çà l'AMOUR. Alors même si celui est malsain, c'est celui que j'ai choisis de vivre. Pire, qui m'a été imposé de vivre et ce dès notre premier regard. Alors oui, même si aujourd'hui je te maudit du plus profond de mon être, même si je trouve que tu n'a pas à un seul instant penser à moi, même si aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que mon cœur explose en mille morceaux, je n'arrive pas à regretter ce qui m'a amené jusqu'ici, même si c'est en enfer. J'ai beau m'en vouloir et me faire des milliers de reproches sur mon aveuglement, je me dis qu'au final tu aurais trouvé d'autres façons de me tromper et me faire croire que c'était enfin fini.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je m'aperçus que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là dedans. Dans cette pièce stérile où mon avenir se jouait. Car je le savais, qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait ici, cela aurait de grosses répercutions sur ma vie.

«** Mademoiselle Swan?** »

Le coeur battant, je me levais pour faire face à ce que le médecin avait à me dire. Il me dévisageait avec un visage impassible si bien que je ne pus dire si ce qu'il avait à me dire était bon ou pas.

«** BELLA **» Au fond du couloir j'entendis la voix angoissée d'Alice qui courrait vers moi suivis de Jasper.

«** Ma puce je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pus. J'ai prévenu les autres ils arrivent par le premier avion. Tu as des nouvelles? Que s'est-il passé? Et toi comment tu te sens? Mon dieu si tu savais... »**

Elle continuais à parler mais ses paroles me traversaient, j'avais pour ma part les yeux rivés à ceux du médecin qui attendait que mon amie ait fini pour en placer une. Moi j'attendais, stoïque, incapable d'émettre le moindre son pour l'arrêter dans son monologue. J'attendais une nouvelle quelle qu'elle soit, j'étais suspendue à ses lèvres... Le médecin pris enfin la parole après qu'Alice se soit tut après l'intervention de Jasper. Il pris la parole et là, après ces mots je fus plongée dans le noir submergée par l'émotion qui me traversa de part en part jusqu'à m'englober totalement.

«** Mon dieu BELLAAA **»


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à toutes et tous!**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier Indosyl, ninbel, christou57 et pyreneprincess pour vos review et mises en alerte. Merci également à ma petite AprilxD pour ton soutient!**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira et je vous laisse donc avec le premier chapitre...**

**Chapitre 1**

Un an et demi plus tôt

Ca y était j'y étais arrivé ! Aujourd'hui c'était enfin le grand jour. Le jour où tous mes efforts allaient enfin payés. Ce pourquoi je me suis battue pendant des mois, où j'ai fais de nombreux sacrifices n'allait pas être vain. J'allais ouvrir ma boutique, mon bébé, ma librairie. Ce soir allait avoir lieu l'inauguration de mon rêve.

J'avais bien sûr ce rêve depuis toujours mais j'avais commencé à vouloir concrétiser ce projet il y a de ça trois ans alors que j'étais encore à la fac. J'avais rencontré à cette époque celle qui allait devenir ma meilleure amie, celle avec qui j'allais partager ce projet, Tanya. Nous partagions une chambre sur le campus et nous avions tout de suite accroché. Pourtant il n'y avait pas plus différentes que nous. Elle était grande, blonde, superbe, là où j'étais petite, brune aux yeux chocolat et banale. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque transparent, perçant, c'est simple elle pouvait envoûter n'importe qui avec un regard pareil. C'était une beauté froide, elle plaisait, attirait les hommes comme des mouches c'est simple pas beaucoup d'homme ne pouvait lui résister. Bien sûr elle le savait et en jouait. Elle collectionnait les conquêtes, les enchaînait, mais ne restait pas plus de

deux jours avec eux. C'était avant sur le physique qu'elle les jugeait et sur leurs compétences au lit. Moi ce n'était pas mon cas. Pas que je n'avais jamais eu de petits amis mais ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Depuis que ma relation avec le dernier s'était terminée il y a un an, j'avais eu par ci par là quelques coups d'un soir mais eux aussi étaient rares. Ca devait dailleur faire plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas eu une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Depuis quelques mois, Tanya me parlait d'un mec qu'elle avait rencontré dans une soirée, un auteur paraît-il. A l'entendre c'était un dieu, le mec parfait, doué au lit, d'une beauté rare avec un petit coté bad boy. Si je ne connaissais pas mieux mon amie j'aurais dis qu'elle était amoureuse, et rien que pour çà j'ai envi de le rencontrer. De plus, si il était aussi parfait qu'elle le disait fallait absolument que je vois çà. _Et puis il y a pas de mal à se rincer l'œil pas vrai ?_

C'était donc ce soir que j'allais voir _Apollon_ car Tanya l'avait bien sûr invité non seulement pour que je le rencontre mais elle avait aussi une idée derrière la tête. Sachant que c'est moi qui allais m'occuper de prendre contact avec les auteurs afin de les convaincre de faire leur séance de dédicaces dans ma boutique, elle voulait que je rencontre mister perfect pour le convaincre d'en faire de même. Je ne connaissais pas plus que çà ses romans tout ce que je savais c'est que toutes les grosses boites d'édition le sollicitait afin qu'il vienne signer chez elles. Bien sûr il avait déjà un contrat avec l'une d'elles mais cela ne les empêchaient de se conduire comme des vautours autour de leur proie.

Il était 18h30 quand j'arrivais à la librairie et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'étais sacrément surprise en y entrant. Alice, une amie que j'avais rencontrer il y a un an à un vernissage avait en effet redécoré tout l'intérieur pour la soirée. A la base, j'avais opté pour une ambiance chaleureuse et cosy. J'avais fait peindre tout les murs en mauve et installé un parquet très clair. J'avais fais disposer plusieurs fauteuils et petits canapés en tissus crème et noir à plusieurs endroits de la boutique afin que les clients puissent se poser quelques minutes et lire s'ils le souhaitaient. Il y avait également près de l'entrée un coin pour les enfants avec plusieurs petites tables et des tapis de couleur crème assez épais pour les séances lecture que j'avais prévu d'organiser deux fois par mois. Alice avait donc agrémenté le tout de grosses bougies blanches qu'elle avait parsemé un peu partout elle avait aussi disposé sur les murs des guirlandes lumineuses blanches également, et plusieurs tables rondes avec des nappes noires où y étaient installé les différents amuse bouches, les verres pour les cocktails et de grands saladiers de punchs. Bref elle avait fait un travail remarquable. En même temps elle avait le don pour çà, elle était styliste de métier mais avait une grande passion pour la décoration.

« Ah Bella te voilà » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers moi. « Alors dis moi honnêtement ce que t'en pense, c'est pas trop chargé ? Remarque j'aurais peut être dus mettre plus de bougies ! Mon dieu si tu savais comme je suis excité pour toi et Tanya tu te rends compte ? Votre première boutique…

« Alice, Alice stop tu m'as retourné le cerveau là, calme toi je te jure tu me stresse encore plus » lui dis-je en m'éloignant pour accrocher mon manteau.

« Désolée mais c'est tellement énorme ce qui t'arrive et j'ai pas l'impression que tu réalise » Elle était en train de trépigner sur place en agitant les bras dans tout les sens.

« Si t'inquiète pas pour moi je réalise. Bon il reste quelque chose à faire ? » Lui dis-je voulant couper court à son moment de folie.

« Non c'est bon tout est prêt, il manque plus que tes invités »

« Où sont passés les autres ? » lui demandais-je en regardant autour de moi. Normalement il devait y avoir Emmet un ami d'enfance et Tanya qui devaient déjà être là mais je ne les voyais nulle part.

« Et bien Emmet range les derniers cartons de bandes dessinées qu'on a reçu dans la réserve et Tanya a reçu un appel de son mec, sa moto est tombée en panne elle a dut aller le chercher. » déclara t'elle en allant se remplir un verre de punch.

« Alice laisse ce verre tranquille » déclarais-je agacée en allant lui retirer des mains.

« Franchement t'es rabat joie ce soir, c'est dingue tu vas enfin réaliser ton rêve, pleins d'auteurs seront là ce soir pour que tu puisses les faire dédicacer ici et toi tu fais la gueule, j'en reviens pas. » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, posant un doigt sur son menton levant les yeux au ciel l'air de réfléchir. Un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon s'étala sur son visage. « Tu sais ce qu'il te faut pour te décoincer ? un mec… »

« Alice… » La coupais-je en soupirant, lassée d'en revenir toujours au même sujet avec elle. Alice était comment dire, très libre de ce côté-là. Elle draguait tout ce qui ce porte un boxer dans le but, disait-elle de premièrement se faire du bien et éviter d'être frustrer, et de deux elle était persuadé qu'à force d'enchaîner les mecs elle allait forcément un jour ou l'autre tomber sur LE mec. Personnellement j'étais pas sûre de çà mais depuis peu elle s'était investit d'une nouvelle mission, _casée Bella._ J'avais beau lui répéter que pour l'instant j'étais très bien toute seule, rien à faire. Quand Alice veut, Alice a.

« Non attend c'est pas pour ce que tu crois, là je te parle de t'envoyer en l'air, pour te détendre quoi.. » me dit-elle en hochant les épaules.

« Et tu peux me dire ce que çà a à voir avec ma sois disant humeur de chien de ce soir ? »

« Ben justement c'est pas que ce soir, c'est tout les jours ces derniers temps que tu ressemble à un pitt bull enragé. Moi je te le dis tu es frustrée, il faut que tu te trouve un mec pour te décoincer un peu. » M'assura t-elle décidée.

« Qui est-ce qui faut décoincer ? »

« Personne Emmet » Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver. C'était certainement ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de ma vie sexuelle ou plutôt de ma non-vie. Bon sang même si je ne le reconnaitrais jamais devant elle, elle avais quand même raison. J'avais beau affirmer haut et fort que j'étais bien seule, parfois cette solitude me pesait. Et principalement depuis que Tanya sortait avec ce gars. Mais il était hors de question de penser à çà maintenant, Alice avait toujours le chic pour ramener ce genre de sujet au moment où il ne fallait pas.

Cependant Alice ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

« Bella »

« ALICE STOP ! j'en ai marre, je te rappel que dans 20min tout un tas de personnes importantes vont débarquer pour « promouvoir » ma boutique, alors on va arrêter tout de suite de parler de çà. Sans compter qu'il s'agit de ma vie privée là et JE NE SUIS NI FRUSTREE NI EN MANQUE DE SEXE MERDE !

Elle m'avait tellement foutu en rogne que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient figés tout les deux et regarder par-dessus mon épaule en direction de l'entrée.

Me retournant je me figeais à mon tour devant les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer.

_Mon dieu tuez moi tout de suite !_

Devant moi se trouvait ma meilleure amie qui me regardait médusée ne sachant pas si elle devait exploser de rire ou me bâillonner. A côté d'elle je vis une apparition divine, oui c'est çà. Il était grand, musclé mais pas trop, ses cheveux partaient complètement dans tout les sens et étaient d'une couleur pour le moins hors du commun. Il avait un visage d'ange avec une mâchoire carrée, virile, des traits fins, des lèvres rougies par le froid et pleines qui donnaient envi de les vénérer mais le plus beau chez lui c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert hypnotisant, profond et pétillant. Même le plus beau des bijoux faisait pâle figure à côté de ce regard de jade. Un dieu. Apollon dans toute sa splendeur. Un pur canon. La beauté réincarnée dans un seul homme.

_« Oui bon ba c'est bon là on a compris »_

_« Non mais tu l'as bien regardé ? »_

_« Oui tout comme toi mais tu vois je serais toi j'arrêterai de le fixer comme çà parce que d'une part tu bave et c'est loin d'être sexy et d'autre part il se fou de ta gueule là »_

Me sortant de mon petit monologue intérieur, je le vis effectivement en train de me fixer avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Evidemment je rougis furieusement et détournait mon regard du sien, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Et bien et bien » rigola ma meilleure amie, « le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici. » Puis elle reprit plus sérieusement. « Vous deux vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire enrager Bella ? Les invités commencent à se pointer dehors donc je crois que c'est le moment de redevenir sérieux » Elle commença à s'éloigner pour poser ses affaires puis sans se retourner lâcha… « Mais ils ont quand même raison chérie… »

Tandis que je pestais dans mon coin en refaisant un petit tour des lieux pour m'assurer que tout était prêt avant de faire rentrer tout le monde, je vis le plus bel homme de la terre s'approcher de moi sans cesser de me fixer.

_« Bon dieu mais regardez moi ces yeux, et ce petit sourire »_

_« Arrête de baver je t'ai déjà dis que c'était pas sexy et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est le mec de ta meilleure amie, tu sais Tanya ? Grande, blonde… »_

_« Oui oh ça va ce que tu peux être rabat joie »_

_« En même temps je suis toi donc ça ne devrais pas t'étonner »_

Pendant que j'étais entrain de débattre avec moi-même, _Apollon_ se tenait en face de moi tendant sa main vers moi.

« Je crois que Tanya a oublier de nous présenter, Edward Cullen et toi si j'ai bien compris tu es Bella ? »

Bon sang quelle voix ! A ce rythme là ma petite culotte n'allait pas faire long feu. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui cloche ? Je pris dans la mienne la main qu'il me tendait et une chaleur intense me parcouru des pieds à la tête. Nos regards étaient encrés l'un en l'autre comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter. L'électricité crépitait partout autour de nous.

Okay il se passe quoi là ?

Je vis qu'il avait ressentit la même chose que moi car ses yeux l'instant d'avant moqueurs semblaient maintenant troublés, surement à l'instar des miens.

Tentant de reprendre un minimum de contenance je lui répondis..

« Oui c'est bien ça... je suis ravie faire enfin ta connaissance »

« _C'est bien Bella, pas de bégaiements, pas de tremblements, mais ça aurait été plus crédible si tu n'avais pas rougis autant _»

_« Oh ça va toi on t'a pas sonné hein »_

Il me répondit

« Mais le plaisir est partagé Bella » déclara t-il d'une voie suave

Uhgggg

Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, Tanya qui était réapparue ouvrit la porte de la boutique et les invités commencèrent à entrer, ce qui pour moi fut l'occasion de m'éloigner de ma tentation personnelle.

Il est avec Tanya. Il est avec Tanya. Il est avec Tanya me récitais-je comme un mantra.

La soirée se passa finalement très bien, j'avais des rendez vous pour des séances de dédicaces à la boutique pour les six prochains mois. J'étais ravie. Tout le monde nous félicita ma meilleure amie et moi pour l'agencement de la librairie, et semblait tous passer une bonne soirée.

Alice avait flirté toute la soirée avec un certain Jasper, éditeur renommé ici à Seattle et vu le regard pétillant que mon amie lança au jeune homme je pense que la nuit n'allait pas se terminer ici. Quant à Emmet je ne l'avais pas revu une seule fois depuis qu'on avait fait rentrer les inviter. Etrange.

Ayant besoin d'un moment de calme et sachant que ça allait bientôt se terminer, je me posais dans un des fauteuils, essayant d'évacuer le stress de ces dernières heures. Je fermais quelques secondes les yeux essayant de détendre mes muscles quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Pfffffff on ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes.

Rouvrant les yeux je vis Edward, sourire en coin avec deux verres de punch. Il m'en tendit que je saisis, et tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil à côté du mien je vidais ma coupe cul sec.

Putain que ça fait du bien !

Edward eu un petit rire avant de me dire d'un ton qui se voulait joueur..

« Et ben dis donc quelle descente »

« Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien, j'avais la gorge complètement desséchée à force de faire des courbettes et répéter tout le temps le même discours afin de convaincre tout ces écrivains de venir dédicacer chez moi » lui répondis-je en soupirant.

« Je te rappel quand même que tu es train de parler à l'un d'eux car d'après Tanya tu veux la même chose de moi » rigola t-il. Puis il reprit en vrillant son regard de jade sur moi. « Mais je suis impatient de te voir faire des courbettes »

_Oui quand tu veux mon beau_

Ca y est mon shorty était définitivement foutu. Je dus faire appelle à toute ma volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Et là, en entendant le rire de ma meilleure amie pas loin de nous je fus ramené sur terre brusquement.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est le mec de Tanya là en face de moi. Et moi qu'est ce que je fais ? Je flirte avec lui et pire, lui aussi flirte avec moi ouvertement. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi. Tu n'as pas le droit. Donc tu remballe tes hormones et tu te tire loin de lui. Le problème c'est que ça n'était pas qu'une question d'hormones. J'avais beau l'avoir rencontré quelques heures auparavant et ne lui avoir que vaguement parlé, ce qui s'est passé lorsque nos regards s'étaient fixé l'un en l'autre n'était pas rien. Pourtant je ne croyais absolument pas à ces trucs niais, romantiques et complètement cul cul de coup de foudre etc. mais là fallait bien avouer que ce qui s'était passé était étrange et complètement intense. Je savais également que lui aussi l'avait ressentit et c'est ce qui rendait les choses d'autant plus difficile car si encore il n'y avait que moi qui était transpercée par cette extrême attirance j'aurais pus le gérer. Mais au vu de son comportement à lui envers moi, il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait une copine. Mais peut être qu'après tout c'était un coureur de jupon qui faisait ça avec toutes les filles, et qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de Tanya.

NON. NON. T'arrête ça tout de suite. Il est avec Tanya, il essaie juste d'être sympa avec toi point barre. C'est fou ce que je peux me contredire parfois et là à force de tergiverser j'étais en train de me chopper un mal de tête carabiné.

Mon débat intérieur n'avait pas dut lui échapper car il m'observait avec le même sourire moqueur qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée quand il était entré dans la boutique avec Tanya.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien rien » me dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire.

Nous passâmes ensuite vingt minutes à parler de tout et de rien, à faire simplement connaissance. Je découvrais un homme assez drôle, charmeur et très curieux. Il ne cessait de me poser des questions sur ma vie, mes parents, Alice, Emmet mais jamais nous n'abordions le sujet Tanya. Je pense que l'un comme l'autre savions qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, aussi fou que ce soit, du coup un certain mal aise s'installait par rapport à ça. Les contacts visuels étaient très fréquents. Je veux dire par là que notre conversation s'interrompait souvent pour laisser place à des regards profonds et intenses. C'était plus fort que nous, nous ne pouvions nous en empêcher. J'avais l'impression par moment de pouvoir lire en lui tellement ces yeux étaient expressifs. C'est comme cela que je compris en voyant les quelques regards lancés à mon amie qu'il ne l'aimait pas, du moins pas comme elle semblait l'aimer. Car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Même si elle ne me l'a jamais vraiment dis cela crevait les yeux quand on la voyait. Son attitude était devenue moins froide, ses yeux brillaient quand elle parlait de lui. Lui, il éprouvait beaucoup de tendresse pour elle mais cela s'arrêtait là. Son regard ne trompait pas. Un immense sentiment de culpabilité m'assaillit, je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir tout ça, ce serait trahir ma meilleure amie et ça je le refusais catégoriquement.

J'essayais quand même d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, sur sa vie, _histoire de me faire un peu plus de mal_, mais il ne m'en raconta que les grandes lignes. Je sus alors que son père était médecin, sa mère décoratrice d'intérieur dans un grand cabinet d'architectes, et il avait une sœur, Rosalie. Ce fut tout. Dès que je voulais creuser, savoir pourquoi il s'était mis à écrire, ses études etc. il se refermait comme une huître et devenait subitement froid. Je comprenais pas trop ces brusques changements d'attitude et n'essaya même pas, car au vu des regards qu'il me lançait c'était même pas la peine.

Mis à part ces moments de gros malaises nous nous entendions bien sur de nombreux sujets et évidemment la littérature était l'un d'eux. Nous étions en train de débattre sur les derniers livres que nous avions lus, nous disputant comme deux gosses pour finir finalement par éclater de rire.

Ma meilleure amie choisie cet instant pour se joindre à nous mais voyant son air sérieux je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle resta quelques minutes devant les yeux dans le vague complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Edward et moi nous regardions incrédules.

Pitié pourvu qu'elle n'ai rien remarquer de ce qui se passait.

« Tanya ? Tout va bien ? » Lui demandais-je commençant vraiment à m'inquiéter. Elle se reprit tout d'un coup puis regarda Edward d'un air un peu trop sérieux à mon goût. _Okay là c'est sûr il y a un_ _truc, elle a vu nos regards_. Me retournant de nouveaux vers Edward je vis que celui-ci s'était complètement raidi, son visage était dur, sa mâchoire crispée et dévisageait ma meilleure amie tout aussi sérieusement. A ce moment je compris que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pensais.

Je reposais ma question d'une voie un peu plus forte, m'adressant cette foi à eux deux.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

Tanya, qui sembla enfin remarquer ma présence après de longues minutes me répondit d'une voix faible.

« Ma puce il va falloir que l'on y aille avec Edward, ça va aller si je te laisse ? »

« Oui … oui… oui bien sûr mais tu es sûr que ça va tu es bizarre… »

Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Trop inquiète et perdue je ne réagis pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait mais ça avait l'air assez important car depuis que nous nous connaissions jamais nous n'avions eu de tel gestes l'une envers l'autre. Je veux dire nous nous adorions, nous connaissions tout l'une sur l'autre, et nos passés tumultueux respectifs nous avaient encore plus rapproché mais jamais nous nous étions démontré notre affection avec de tels gestes. Tanya était très distante de ce côté-là.

J'étais perplexe. Sans un mot de plus elle alla prendre son manteau pour sortir. Edward qui jusque là n'avait encore rien dit, commença à avancer pour aller la rejoindre mais s'arrêta, se retourna et me dévisagea intensément. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me faire passer un message. Pour le coup ce regard là me mis mal à l'aise. Il se passait quelque chose et Edward était impliqué.

Une heure plus tard, tous les invités étaient partis, il ne restait plus qu'Alice, moi et son nouvel ami Jasper.

« Ma chérie avec Jasper on va aller boire un verre quelque part tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Non ça va je te remercie, allez y tout les deux moi je vais ranger et rentrer me coucher je suis claquée. Au faite t'as pas vu Emmet ? je l'ai pas vu de toute la soirée… »

« Il est partis il y a plusieurs heures après avoir reçue un coup de fil »

J'étais perplexe.

« Sympa il aurait quand même pu me prévenir ou je sais moi… »

« Tu le connais depuis le temps » tempéra t-elle « il t'appellera demain pour te dire qu'il a rencontré une fille, que ça pouvait pas attendre etc etc.… »

« Sûrement »

Alors que le couple commença à sortir j'interpellais Alice.

« Au fait… Tanya ne t'as pas parut étrange ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Non je l'ai trouvé comme d'habitude pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, passez une bonne soirée tout les deux »

« Okay à demain Bella » me dit Alice en venant m'embrasser.

« Salut Bella » me dit Jasper.

Une fois tout le monde partis, je rangeais la salle, éteignis les lumières, fermait ma boutique et restais quelques minutes devant un sourire aux lèvres. Ma boutique.

Puis je rentrais dans mon petit appartement, pris une douche rapide histoire de détendre mes muscles et me couchais. Je repensais à cette soirée qui pour moi a été plutôt mitigée. En ce qui concerne « mon boulot » à proprement parlé tout c'était très bien passé j'étais très satisfaite de moi. Puis je repensais à mes échanges avec Edward. Je culpabilisais quant à mon comportement avec lui car en y repensant ce petit flirt qu'il y avait eu entre nous, tout ces regards, c'est comme ci j'avais trahis ma meilleure amie. Et rien que de penser à Edward comme ça, de le désirer, et de répondre à ses avances je me dégoutais. C'était vrai que l'alchimie entre nous avait tout de suite opérée, d'abord d'un simple regard et ensuite avec la conversation que nous avions eu. Il n'avait pas arrêté de flirté avec moi, d'essayer de m'effleurer la main, en posant mine de rien une main sur mon genou, y restant plus que nécessaire…et moi je l'avais laissé faire. Je n'avais à aucun moment pensé à ma meilleure amie à ce moment là et c'est ce qui me donnait envie de vomir. Quel genre d'amie digne de ce nom faisait ça ? J'étais indigne de sa confiance. Si jamais elle apprenait l'attirance que nous avions eu l'un envers l'autre notre amitié risquait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Il fallait que je me débrouille pour qu'à l'avenir je ne me retrouve plus seule avec lui, car je savais que si c'était le cas, ma volonté ne fairait pas le poids avec ce magnétisme quasi incontrôlable que nous avions Edward et moi. C'était tellement hors de contrôle que ça me faisait peur. La peur. Je l'avais vu dans le regard de mon amie quelques heures plutôt. Repenser à cela me rappela le comportement de Tanya et je recommençais à m'inquiéter. Leur comportement était trop bizarre. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'Edward ne l'a pas entraîné dans quelconques plans foireux car lui aussi dès qu'il l'avait aperçut s'était comporté étrangement. Je me promis que demain matin j'appellerai Tanya pour savoir si tout va bien, et elle avait intérêt à me dire ce qui s'est passé, surtout que nous n'avions jamais eu de secrets l'une pour l'autre.

La sonnerie de mon portable me tira de mes pensées et je me demandais bien qui pouvait m'appeler à une heure pareille.

Un début de mal de tête se manifestant je répondis..

« Allo ? »

Je me figeais en entendant la voix...

« Bella ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoirs bonsoir!**

**Encore merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, les nouveaux et vos nombreuses mises en alerte, je suis contente que ça vous plaise...**

**voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant...**

**GROS GROS BISOUS et faites péter ma boîte de review!**

**Chapitre 2**

« Bella ? »

Sa voix tremblait.

« Tanya ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, pourquoi tu pleures ? ». Sans m'en rendre compte je me mettais à pleurer moi aussi de l'entendre si désemparée.

« Bel…Bella ? » répéta t-elle en sanglotant de plus en plus. Putain je jure que si Edward y est pour quelque chose je le castre !

« Ma chérie dis moi où tu es, je viens te chercher et on discutera calmement. ». J'essayais de calmer mes tremblements pour pouvoir l'apaiser un maximum.

« Je…je…je peux pas…Ed…Edward… »

« Quoi Edward ? Est-ce-que c'est lui ? Il t'as fais du mal ? Dis moi où tu es je t'en pris ? ». Tout en continuant de lui parler, j'avais coincé mon portable entre mon épaule et mon oreille droite et commençais à sortir de mon placar les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main. Elle me répondit d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

« NON, non il ne m'a rien fait, comment tu peux penser ça ? ». Elle s'énervait. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce qui se passait. Elle passait des pleurs à la colère en un quart de seconde.

« Je pense rien du tout chérie, j'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi ma meilleure amie m'appelle en pleurant au milieu de la nuit. » J'essayais de rester calme mais de ne rien comprendre m'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Je…je…je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'appeler. Ecoute oublie okay ? On se voit demain ! ».

« Non attends Tanya ne raccroche pas, parles moi, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » Elle avait raccroché.

Je regardais le téléphone dans ma main quelques instants, perplexe et interdite face à ce coup de fil. Mais merde à la fin ! Comment avait-on pu passer de la Tanya enjouée, sûre d'elle à celle que je venais d'avoir au téléphone ?

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec une tête de mort-vivant. Bien entendu après les épisodes de la veille, je n'avais presque pas dormie. J'avais passé la nuit à m'inquiéter et à essayer de rappeler mon amie qui évidemment avait coupé son portable.

Aujourd'hui je devais débuter ma première journée à la boutique et inutile de dire qu'elle commençait déjà très mal. Il me fallu au moins trois cafés bien serrés avant de retrouver un semblant d'allure humaine. Trente minutes plus tard, j'arrivais à la librairie. J'étais en avance, donc la première à être arrivé. Cela me permit donc de tranquillement ouvrir les fenêtres, aérer et faire la mise en place des promos que nous lancions pour l'ouverture. Alice arriva vingt minutes plus tard, complètement amorphe, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

« Bonjours rayon de soleil ! Oh toi tu as encore abusé des cocktails » lui dis-je en souriant largement. Puis je rajoutais. « Tu as vraiment une sale tête ».

« Je te remercie, on voit que tu as pas vu la tienne » rétorqua t-elle mauvaise.

« Hey on se calme ma belle, je te taquine » tempérais-je en levant les mains en l'air.

Elle déposa ses affaires sur le comptoir, se prit une tasse de café qu'elle savoura sans ajouter un mot de plus. Connaissant Alice quand elle est dans cet état, je décidais de laisser tomber pour le moment me promettant de lui faire aborder le sujet « Jasper » un peu plus tard.

La journée se passa sans soucis particulier, les clients furent nombreux et nos ventes aussi. Le seul hic fut l'absence de Tanya. Celle-ci avait appelé en début d'après-midi pour me dire qu'elle avait un empêchement assez urgent pour aujourd'hui mais qu'elle serait là le lendemain.

La semaine se passa sur le même rythme, les journées étaient bien remplies mais avec Alice on s'en sortait pas trop mal pour un début. Cette dernière m'avait dailleur confié que sa soirée avec Jasper c'était très bien passée, ils avaient beaucoup rit et s'étaient entendu sur beaucoup de choses. Ils avaient prévu de se revoir très prochainement. Elle m'avait confié que le jeune homme l'attirait beaucoup et encore avec les termes qu'elle avait employé pour le décrire c'était un euphémisme. J'étais tellement contente pour elle. Elle méritait d'être heureuse.

Quand je l'avais rencontré il y a un an, je ne pensais pas que ce petit lutin deviendrait mon amie. Elle m'avait abordé à un vernissage organisé par un ami que nous avions en commun, Félix, sans le savoir. C'était un petit brin de femme aux yeux et cheveux noirs qui partaient en pics. Elle avait un regard rieur, malicieux et c'était la première fois que je voyais une personne sautiller, presque danser dès qu'elle avançait. Elle exprimait la joie et rien que de la voir donnait le sourire.

J'avais eu des nouvelles d'Emmet, qui effectivement avait rencontré une fille et c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était parti en coup de vent de la soirée d'inauguration. Je ne savais rien d'elle à part que cette fois ça avait l'air sérieux. Ils se connaissaient depuis deux mois et voulaient que l'on se retrouve tous samedi soir pour faire connaissance.

Le seul point noir de cette semaine fut Tanya. Elle n'était passée qu'en coup de vent et se débrouillait pour m'éviter un maximum. Pendant les rares moments où l'on se croisait, ça se terminait toujours en disputes. Un gouffre se creusait entre nous et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je ne la comprenais plus. Son comportement m'échappait. L'inquiétude faisait place à la colère et le vendredi fut la fois de trop.

Elle était arrivée à midi, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, le teint terne, en bas de jogging, baskets et débardeur rose. Je fulminais.

« Non mais tu as vu à quelle heure tu t'amènes ? Je te rappelle que cette boutique on l'a monté à deux. Toi et moi. Pas moi et Alice, car pour l'instant c'est elle qui vient m'aider pendant son temps libre ! C'est quoi ton problème merde ? ».

Elle avance, légèrement titubante et faisant un geste de la main pour apparemment me dire de me taire.

« Oh ca va, je suis là maintenant, c'est pas la peine de me crier dessus pour quelques heures d'absence… ». Là j'en pouvais plus, j'explosais.

« Quelques heures ? QUELQUES HEURES ? NON MAIS TU TE FOU DE MOI ! Tu n'es venu que deux fois cette semaine et à chaque tu es resté à peine deux heures Tanya ! » terminais-je en prenant une profonde inspiration pour essayer de me calmer.

« Tu exagères, je suis resté plus longtemps que ça. Et puis je te l'ai dis j'avais des choses importantes à faire alors… » Elle fit un geste négligé de la main, me montrant qu'elle se fichait totalement de ce que je lui disais.

« Plus importantes que ta meilleure amie ? Plus importantes que ta vie professionnelle ? A quoi tu joues Tanya je ne te reconnais là ». Je faisais un effort surhumain pour me contrôler sachant que de toutes façons, vu son état, s'énerver ne servirait à rien…mais c'était dur.

« Tu dramatise trop comme d'habitude…et si t'es pas contente prends donc Alice comme associé puisqu'elle à l'air parfaite dans ce qu'elle fait » me répondit-elle dédaigneuse.

« Et à qui la faute hein ? Tu n'es jamais là ! je suis toute seule à la boutique, comment tu veux que je m'en sorte ? Heureusement qu'elle est là oui ! ».

« Si tu le dis. Bon j'ai des choses à faire » En me disant cela elle enleva ses lunettes et ce que je vis me fit froid dans le dos. Elle avait les yeux injectés de sang. Putain mais c'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrivait bon dieu ? Elle reprit. « Bon je serais bien resté à me disputer avec toi mais j'ai des obligations qui m'attendent ailleurs malheureusement. Donc je te laisse t'exciter pour rien toute seule » Elle était méprisante, rien à voir avec la fille que je connaissais. Comment en une semaine elle avait pu changer à ce point ? Je ne pouvais même plus discuter avec elle. C'était un dialogue de sourd.

Elle remit ses lunettes, se dirigea vers l'entrée puis se retourna.

« Au fait…vu qu'apparemment tu as tapé dans l'œil d'Edward, je te le laisse, j'ai plus besoin de lui ! Et oui tu croyais que j'avais pas remarqué votre petit jeu à tout les deux à la soirée ? Et après tu viens me donner des leçons…elle est belle l'amitié ! » Et elle partit me laissant complètement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ooooooooooooo

« Et donc elle t'as balancé ça comme ça…elle te le jette comme on balancerai un vieux déchet à la poubelle ? »

Alice était assise sur le comptoir, je venais de lui raconter ma « discussion » avec Tanya que j'avais eue quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive Alice, je ne la reconnais plus ! Je te jure, ce n'était pas Tanya que j'avais en face de moi, c'est un peu comme si elle était devenue autre. » J'avais du mal à empêcher ma voix de trembler.

« Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Edward ? » me demanda t-elle concernée.

« Je ne sais pas…je pense que oui en quelque sorte, je veux dire, quand je l'ai eu au téléphone lundi soir, elle a dis son prénom donc je pense qu'il a du l'entrainer dans un truc pas clair. Mais son comportement n'a vraiment changé que depuis une semaine alors qu'ils sont sencé être ensemble depuis quelques mois… »

« Donc…tu penses qu'il est mêlé à quelque chose de louche ? »

« Je sais pas Alice, si ça se trouve il a rien à voir avec tout ça… » J'étais désemparée. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que ma meilleure amie a changé, elle va pas bien et je sais pas quoi faire ! Quoi que je dise elle refuse de m'écouter, elle s'en fou…qu'est-ce-que je dois faire Alice ? je peux pas la laisser tomber, elle a fait tellement pour moi… ».

Alice me regarda désolée.

« Malheureusement, tant qu'on en sait pas plus, on peut rien faire… ou alors… » Elle demeura songeuse quelques instants. « Il faudrait que l'on puisse en parler à Edward. Il l'a connait, il est avec elle donc il doit en savoir plus que nous ».

Malheureusement je n'avais aucun moyen de le joindre. Il était parti si précipitamment de la soirée de lundi que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander son numéro…pour la dédicace de son livre…

_Bien sûr t'essaie de faire croire ça à qui ?_

« Sauf que je sais pas comment le joindre, j'ai pas son numéro et autant dire que c'est même pas la peine de le demander à Tanya ». Je me voyais bien lui dire : _dis Tanya tu veux pas me donner le numéro de ton mec histoire qu'il me dise ce qui cloche chez toi ?_

« Pourquoi ? c'est pas elle qui t'as dis que tu pouvais le récupérer ? Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté… »

Je la coupais, c'était pas le moment…

« Alice Alice stop c'est pas le moment de parler de ça…et Edward n'est pas un jouet qu'on se refile quand on en a plus envie. (_Il est plus que ça.) _De toutes façons elle était pas dans son état normal ».

On avait plus de solutions. Pourtant il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'aider mon amie. Je le lui devais. Car malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer dernièrement, je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça. C'est pas elle. Je devais donc retrouver Edward et rompre ma promesse à moi-même de ne plus m'approcher de lui pour éviter de succomber.

_Comme si c'était une corvée tiens…_

« J'ai trouvé ! » Alice venait de sauter sur place brusquement en criant, ce qui me fit sursauter. « Jasper ! » dit-elle en me regardant s'attendant surement à ce que je comprenne et saute avec elle. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit en roulant des yeux.

« Il est éditeur Bella, et souviens toi ce que tu m'as dis à propos d'Edward… »

« …toutes les grosses boîtes d'édition essaient de l'avoir pour son prochain livre… » dis-je commençant à sourire face à l'évidence de ce qu'elle était en train de me dire. Elle continua…

« Donc, comme il représente l'une d'elle, il doit forcément avoir un numéro ou une adresse mail. »

« Alice tu es géniale ! » m'écriais-je en lui sautant dessus pour la remercier.

« Je sais je sais » dit-elle faisant mine de se limer les ongles. « Ah lala, qu'est-ce-que tu ferait sans moi je te jure… ».

Mais déjà je ne l'écoutais plus, me disant que j'allais revoir mon coup de cœur. Il fallait maintenant que je me contienne et me concentre sur le but que je m'étais fixé…aider Tanya.

Alors pourquoi j'étais sûre qu'il se passerai tout le contraire ?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette conversation avec Alice, et s'était deux semaines également sans nouvelles de Tanya. J'avais essayé de l'appeler de nombreuses fois sans résultats, j'étais également passé chez elle mais d'après le gardien de l'immeuble où elle habitait, il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer chez elle depuis trois semaines.

J'étais vraiment très inquiète. Tout un tas de scénarii différents étaient en train de se dérouler dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. J'étais de plus en plus fatigué à cause d'insomnie et mon humeur sans faisait également ressentir. De plus, la soirée chez Emmet, qui aurait pu me détendre avait été annulé à cause d'un souci personnel de sa copine. Bref j'avais passé deux semaines de merde !

Alice avait parlé à Jasper de notre petite conversation. Au début celui-ci refusait de nous donner quoi que se soit, secret professionnel oblige, mais une semaine plus tard, a cause des supplications d'Alice et de l'ampleur que la situation de notre amie semblait prendre, celui-ci capitula.

Nous attendions donc des nouvelles de Jasper pour enfin pouvoir agir.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la deuxième semaine que le miracle arriva. Alice m'avait appeler le samedi matin pour qu'on puisse se faire une soirée entre fille le soir même. Elle m'avait dis avoir une bonne nouvelle pour moi, et pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle débarqua donc comme prévu à 20h30 chez moi, une bouteille de vin rouge à la main.

« Salut la plus belle ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Alors tu l'as ? » lui demandais-je impatiente.

« Bonjours à toi aussi chérie…à peine arrivée que tu me saute déjà dessus… »

« Alice s'il te plaît… » Voyant que mon visage ne se fit pas moins sérieux elle soupira et me donna un bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone.

« Voilà mademoiselle _je ne peux pas attendre que la soirée aie au moins commencé pour la plomber _ Swan » me dit-elle sarcastique.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça, je tenais dans les mains enfin une chance d'aider ma meilleure amie…

Sans perdre un instant je composais le numéro d'Edward. Alice accouru vers moi.

« Attends tu veux l'appeler maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant tais toi » lui répondis-je en portant mon téléphone à mon oreille.

Il répondit à la quatrième fois… J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient.

« Allo ? » Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée et rien que ça me rendait humide.

_T'es dans la merde ma vieille, à peine entendu sa voix et tu oublie ce que tu dois faire à causes de tes hormones…_

_La ferme !_

« Oui…hum…s….salut Edward, c'est Bella…..Swan…. Bella Swan… » Mon dieu j'étais incapable de faire une phrase correcte ! Calme toi Bella…

Il se racle la gorge. « Bella ! Ca alors… Mais comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? » Il paraissait surpris, méfiant mais étonnamment sa voix était devenue plus….enjouée.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Je respirais profondément et me lançais d'une voix claire.

« C'est pas important ! Il faut que je te vois, c'est à propos de Tanya, je m'inquiète pour elle et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider… » A côté de moi Alice avait pratiquement son oreille collée au téléphone pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Bella… » Commença t-il mais je le coupais précipitamment.

« Edward s'il te plaît » le suppliais-je.

Il abdiqua. « Très bien, où ça ? »

« Demain, 10h chez moi, je t'enverrai l'adresse par sms. »

« Okay à demain ». Et il raccrocha dans la foulée.

Alice me regardait choquée, et je devais probablement avoir la même tête.

Demain j'allais voir Edward, mon fantasme absolu et comme une conne je l'avais invité chez moi au lieu d'un endroit neutre alors que je le désirais comme un folle.

J'étais dans la merde !


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les filles !**

**Je suis très contente que mon dernier chapitre ai plu et qu'il continu à attirer d'autres lectrices. Voici donc un tout nouveau chapitre qui arrive plutôt que j'avais prévu…**

**Merci merci merci beaucoup pour vos review et toutes vos mises en alerte ou en favoris.**

**Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre 3**

**Gros gros bisous à toutes et je vous retrouve en bas…**

**Chapitre 3**

« Non mais tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire là ? » s'écria une Alice médusée. « Tu es folle ma parole, qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de l'inviter ici ? ».

Pour être honnête je n'en savais absolument rien. Je crois que mes paroles avaient dépassées ma pensée et je venais de faire une grosse connerie. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'avait pris de l'inviter chez moi, seul à seule ! Je devais probablement être masochiste ou quelque chose comme ça ! Ce mec me faisait un effet monstre, j'avais un mal fou à me contrôler en sa présence en public alors en privé…

« Honnêtement j'en sais strictement rien….. Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait, il va venir demain, maintenant on doit se concentrer sur la raison de sa venue… Tanya. » Lui répondis-je essayant d'être un peu plus sûre de moi.

« Mais Bella… »

« Alice s'il te plaît. Je sais que j'ai merdé mais il a accepté de venir et dis toi que grâce à ça on va pouvoir y voir un peu plus clair pour Tanya. Enfin j'espère. Maintenant est-ce-qu'on peut ouvrir cette bouteille et essayer de passer une bonne soirée ? J'aimerai bien éviter de penser à tout ça au moins pour quelques heures, tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? » la suppliais-je.

Je ne lui disais pas ça seulement pour détourner la conversation, j'avais un réel besoin de décompresser, de ne plus penser à rien, de rire, mais surtout éviter de penser au fait que dans quelques heures, même si c'était pour une raison des plus sérieuses, j'allais revoir celui qui avait fait vraiment battre mon cœur pour la première fois de ma vie. Celui qui mettait le feu à mon corps d'un simple regard. Et j'avais besoin de faire le vide afin d'être en mesure de gérer tout ça le lendemain.

Avant de réellement débuter la soirée, je n'oubliais pas d'envoyer par texto mon adresse à Edward, me demandant comme une ado de 14ans devant son premier coup de cœur si je devais lui mettre _bisous_ à la fin du message. _Pathétique vraiment !_

Finalement, Alice et moi avions passé une soirée normale entre filles, buvant ( plus qu'il n'aurait fallu) du bon vin, rigolant de tout et de rien et bien sûr parlant de sexe et de mecs comme dans toute bonne soirée filles. Inévitablement le sujet « Edward » était revenu sur le tapis à un moment où l'alcool avait déjà bien fait son chemin dans mon organisme et je m'étais retrouvé à faire une liste de tout les fantasmes que j'aurais aimé réaliser avec lui si j'en avais l'occasion. Alice avait fait de même pour Jasper ce qui n'avait pas manqué de nous faire glousser comme deux collégiennes.

Alice était finalement partie ( à pieds car elle n'habitait qu'à deux pas de chez moi) vers 3h du matin, et sans prendre la peine de me changer étant trop épuisée, et trop bourrée fallait bien le dire, je m'étais écroulée sur mon lit m'endormant pratiquement tout de suite.

Ooooooooooo

Putain ! J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière émanent de ma fenêtre, dont je n'avais pas fermé les volets, m'aveuglant complètement. J'avais la bouche sèche, pâteuse, et l'impression qu'un deux tonnes m'avait roulé dessus tellement mon corps me faisait souffrir. J'essayais de me rappeler des évènements de la veille, ce qui me provoqua un horrible mal de crâne. Revivant petit à petit la soirée, des images d'un certain coup de fil me percutèrent brusquement, me faisant me relever d'un coup sur mon lit. Merde ! Edward ! Quelle heure il était ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil et faillis carrément tomber de mon lit en voyant les chiffres sur le cadran. 9H45.

Putain de merde ! J'étais à la bourre !

_Okay maintenant tu te calmes, tu respires, tu peux le faire si tu bouges rapidement ton cul_

Ne prenant pas compte du vertige qui me gagna en me levant, je me précipitais vers la salle de bain, me déshabillais et fonçais sous le jet d'eau chaude qui fit le plus grand bien à mes muscles endoloris. N'ayant pas le temps d'en profiter, je sortis rapidement, m'habillais d'un jean et d'un petite chemise blanche. Je coiffais rapidement mes cheveux, n'ayant pas le temps de les sécher, me mis une touche de mascara et d'anticernes pour effacer mes deux semaines d'insomnie, et j'avais à peine mis une touche de parfum que la sonnette retentie dans l'appartement.

Je me pétrifiais quelques secondes, puis me repris en prenant de profondes respirations pour essayer de me détendre. Peine perdue, j'étais une boule de nerf. J'ouvris la porte et me pris une grosse claque mentale…

J'avais oublié combien il pouvait être beau. Peut être même plus que le soir de l'inauguration. Le voir au naturel comme ça était saisissant. Il portait un jean délavé posé assez bas sur ses hanches, sur qui laissait une partie de son boxer à la vue de tous, et un tee-shirt à manches longues noir qui épousait à merveille les muscles de son torse, le tout agrémenté d'une veste en cuir posée sur son épaule droite. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient complètement fou, mais je remarquais néanmoins quelque chose qui me fit directement redescendre. Ses yeux. Si à la soirée où l'on s'était rencontré ils étaient d'un vert lumineux, d'une profondeur sans bornes, aujourd'hui ils étaient semblables à ceux de Tanya la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Injectés de sang, fatigués. J'étais choquée.

« Tu me fais pas entrer ? » me demanda t-il de sa douce voix néanmoins rauque, arborant un léger sourire.

Je me repris et cessais de le fixer de cette manière. J'avais les joues en feu de m'être fait prendre de la sorte, alors je m'effaçais pour le laisser passer et détournais les yeux en me mordant fortement ma lèvre.

« Ou…oui bien sûr, excuses moi. Je t'en pris entre… »

Il s'avança lentement dans mon salon et laissa ses yeux faire rapidement le tour de la pièce.

« C'est très joli chez toi, c'est endroit où on l'on doit s'y sentir bien, en sécurité » murmura t-il doucement mais presque tristement. Le jeune homme autoritaire, charmeur et sûr de lui que j'avais rencontré trois semaines plutôt avait fait place à quelqu'un de triste, peu sûr de lui.

Il se retourna vers moi au moment où je voulu lui parler.

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je sois là » me dit-il sombrement. Je lui jetais un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait l'air soudain sur ses gardes.

Il reprit.

« Bella….ce qui se passe avec Tanya…ce n'est pas…je…. » il cherchait ses mots et semblait de plus en plus agité. Je savais que j'avais des raisons de m'inquiéter pour mon amie, et le comportement d'Edward confirmait mes craintes.

Ne voulant pas le brusquer, de peur qu'il prenne la fuite si j'insistais trop, je posais une main sur son bras, nous faisant sursauter tout les deux à cause de la décharge foudroyante que mon toucher avait provoqué. Je décidais néanmoins de l'ignorer, et plus rouge que jamais, le conduisis vers le canapé pour qu'il s'assoit le temps que j'aille préparer du café. Pendant que je faisais couler deux cafés, j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits et me tournais vers le salon pour voir que mon Apollon était toujours aussi nerveux. Il jetait sans arrêt un œil vers la porte d'entrée, et rebondissait presque sur le fauteuil au moindre bruit qui se faisait entendre. Son attitude me décontenançait complètement, et commençait à vraiment m'inquiéter. Je compris que Tanya ne devait pas être la seule à s'être mise dans les problèmes. Edward y était aussi, et bien que je ne le connaissais que très peu, je m'inquiétais maintenant aussi pour lui. La connexion que nous avions partagé, et que nous partagions toujours d'ailleurs me fit prendre conscience que je tenais à lui plus qu'il ne le faudrait. J'avais beau ne rien savoir sur lui, j'avais l'impression de savoir qui il était vraiment au plus profond de lui. Etrange je sais, mais vrai.

Nos cafés prêts, je les mis sur un plateau avec du lait, du sucre et quelques muffins et amenais le tout sur la table basse. Il releva la tête vers moi, me sourit et soupira. Je sens que ça n'allait pas être facile d'avoir des infos.

« Edward, il faut que tu m'aide. Depuis une semaine je ne reconnais plus Tanya, elle a changé, elle est devenue mesquine, hautaine, je m'en foutiste et j'en passe, franchement je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle n'est même pratiquement pas venue à la boutique depuis qu'on a ouvert…. » je pris une profonde inspiration pour contrôler les tremblements de ma voix et repris. « Tu es son mec, tu dois plus souvent la voir que moi ces temps-ci, alors je t'en pris dis moi ce qu'il lui arrive…j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un problème quand vous êtes partis l'autre soir est-ce… »

« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble » me coupa t-il. Je n'en revenais pas. Moi qui pensais qu'elle avait dit ça pour me provoquer, en fait elle l'avait vraiment plaqué.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandais-je n'arrivant pas à y croire.

« C'est compliqué mais disons que nous étions ensemble plus par facilité qu'autre chose » me répondit-il fixant son regard sombre dans le mien.

Je pris quelques secondes pour analyser ce qu'il venait de me dire, puis ne quittant pas son regard car à lui seul il me disait ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, je repris…

« Edward je vais te poser une question mais j'aimerai que tu me répondes franchement » déclarais-je d'une voix un peu plus dure que je ne le voulais. Je continuais après qu'il eu acquiescé non sans hésitation. « Est-ce que toi et Tanya êtes mêlés à quelque chose de pas clair ? ». Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, ma voix s'était faite claire, elle n'avait pas tremblée.

Edward me regarda longuement, intensément, essayant surement de jauger la réaction que je pourrais avoir une fois sa réponse dite. Puis il se racla la gorge, se redressa légèrement pour reprendre surement un peu d'assurance.

« En quelque sorte, oui ». Je le savais ! Ma respiration commença à s'emballer et il reprit rapidement. « Mais Bella, je t'en pris, il ne faut pas que tu t'en mêle, je t'en supplie… »

Je le coupais tout de suite.

« Pas que je m'en mêle ? C'est de ma meilleure amie dont on parle là ! Tu crois vraiment qu'après ce que tu viens de me dire je vais rester là les bras croisés, sans rien faire ? ». Je m'étais levée, la colère recommençant à monter. Il se leva rapidement lui aussi et s'approcha de moi.

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle ». Son ton s'était fait plus dur, ce que je ne compris pas.

« Je ne peux pas croire ça ! Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'est embarquée exactement ? C'est toi qui l'as entraîné là dedans ? ». Je ne maîtrisais même plus ma voix, elle montait dans les aigues au fur et à mesure que ma rage prenait forme.

Je vis le visage d'Edward se durcir, ses yeux devinrent noirs et il me répondit d'une voix si glaciale que je me reculais, le cœur battant fort contre ma poitrine.

« Non Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai entraîné et tu ne peux rien faire pour elle ! D'ailleurs je T'INTERDIT de tenter quoi que se soit ! ».

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mon visage vira au rouge mais cette fois ça n'était pas dut à la gène, mais à la fureur. De quel droit osait-il me dire quoi faire et surtout comment m'occuper de ma meilleure amie ?

« De quel droit tu m'interdis quoi que se soit ? Et puis même si aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus ensemble, tu as été son mec, si tu avais correctement pris soin d'elle au lieu de l'entraîner dans tes conneries on en serait pas là ! Donc ça va être simple…ou tu me dis de quoi il en retourne, ou c'est toi qui t'en occupes mais il est HORS DE QUESTION de rester là sans rien faire c'est clair ? ».

Je savais que de l'accuser de la sorte pour les conneries mon amie était dégueulasse mais il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un à qui m'en prendre. C'était vrai que quelque part il était responsable de tout ça mais je savais très bien au fond que si Tanya avait des emmerdes, c'était qu'elle avait bien voulu les avoir. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser mener par qui que se soit et surtout pas un homme, quoi qu'elle puisse éprouver pour lui. C'était quelqu'un d'indépendant et de fière.

Seulement à l'instant présent, Edward était là, en face de moi et c'est lui qui ferait les frais de mon inquiétude.

Il me dévisagea furieux, puis souffla bruyamment tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je devinais qu'il essayait de se contrôler mais je ne laissais pas tomber.

« Edward ! ». Il passait frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus fortement, tout en se mettant à faire les cents pas devant moi. Il s'arrêta subitement.

« Elle est sous contrat, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'elle ne l'a pas honoré jusqu'au bout » marmonna t-il entre ses dents, se tournant une nouvelle fois vers la porte d'entrée.

« Un contrat ? Quoi comme contrat, on ne peut pas l'annuler ou je sais pas moi… »

Il s'esclaffa brièvement d'un rire dénué d'humour.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de contrat que l'on peut annuler Bella » répliqua t-il sombrement.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce-que ça implique ? C'est quoi, un truc de mafieux, elle a signé avec son sang, quoi ? » je commençais à vraiment m'affoler. « Ca implique quoi ce contrat Edward ? » insistais-je cherchant son regard qu'il persistait à détourner du mien.

« Sa vie » murmura t-il simplement. « Entre autres »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle a mis sa vie en gage ? » m'écriais-je sentant la panique continuer de monter en moi.

« En quelque sorte » affirma t-il impassible.

« En échange de quoi ? »

« Tu en sais déjà trop » lâcha t-il coupant court à cet interrogatoire.

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Je commençais à suffoquer et des larmes commençaient à rouler le long de mes joues. Edward s'approcha vivement de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Trop faible pour lutter je me laissais aller, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Les siens me serrèrent plus fortement contre lui, me procurant la force, l'appui et la sécurité que je recherchais à cet instant. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, inspirant profondément son odeur mentholée, si masculine, si lui.

Appuyant ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête il murmura tristement.

« Je suis désolé ! Tout est ma faute, tu as raison » se reprocha t-il.

Ne quittant pas le cocon de ses bras, de son cou, je lui répondis tout en reniflant légèrement, essayant de me calmer.

« Non tu n'y ai pour rien…enfin si indirectement mais Tanya est une fille qui ne laisse personne lui dicter sa conduite. Si elle s'est laissé entraîner la dedans, elle l'a décidé seule… » Je m'écartais légèrement de lui à contre cœur. « Dis m'en plus, je t'en supplie »

Son regard sur moi était tendre, protecteur mais déterminé.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas » souffla t-il

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu es sous contrat toi aussi ? » chuchotais-je doucement redoutant mais connaissant déjà sa réponse. Il ne répondit pas mais ses yeux se voilèrent quelques secondes et j'eu ma réponse. Je me mis à trembler. Je sus à ce moment là que même si les choses allaient très vite, même si on ne se connaissait que très peu, je tenais déjà à lui. Ce qui s'était passé entre nous il ya trois semaines avait été au-delà de l'attirance…pour tout les deux…ses yeux me le disaient. Ses bras se raffermirent autour de moi.

« Je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour Tanya d'accord ? » il m'éloigna légèrement de lui, puis prit mon menton afin de le relever vers lui et ancrer son regard dans le mien. « Mais je veux que tu me fasse la promesse de rester en dehors de tout ça ! Promets-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à en savoir plus… »

J'opinais brièvement, sachant très bien au fond de moi que je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse bien longtemps, sachant que deux personnes auxquelles je tenais étaient en danger.

« Mais je croyais que l'on ne pouvait rien faire ? Comment vas-tu t'y prendre sans prendre de risques pour elle ou même pour toi ? » M'enquis-je apeurée. Il sourit légèrement sans que cela n'atteigne néanmoins ses yeux.

« Ca c'est mon problème » fit-il sérieusement. « Mais toi promets moi de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré… » Insista t-il, m'implorant du regard. J'hochais la tête.

Il sourit franchement cette fois, replaçant gentiment une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Bien »

Ooooooooooooo

Une heure plus tard, nous étions sur mon canapé, moi dans ses bras tentant de chercher le réconfort, la force qu'il me manquait. Peu de mots avaient été échangés, à part quelques petits mots rassurant d'Edward destinés à me calmer, tout en embrassant régulièrement mon front, mes tempes, laissant une brûlure à l'endroit où ses lèvres passaient.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé quand j'entendis Edward rire légèrement, ce qui me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction et là je me pétrifiais. Comment j'avais pu être aussi idiote ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi tête en l'air !

Il tenait dans sa main la liste que j'avais faite avec Alice la veille au soir concernant les fantasmes que je rêvais de réaliser avec lui. Je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau avec mes yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte. Il me regarda puis éclata de rire. Et quel rire, une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, je voulais l'entendre rire tout le temps. Je rougis furieusement, puis le fusillant du regard je lui arrachais la feuille des mains. Il riait de plus en plus fort s'écroulant presque sur moi en se tenant les côtes. J'étais tellement embarrassée, que je détournais mon regard, me mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

Son rire se calmait, puis tout en me regardant intensément il avança sa main pour libérer ma lèvre de son pouce. Son visage se rapprocha du mien faisant battre mon cœur comme un fou dans ma poitrine.

« Soit pas gênée, si je pouvais réaliser ne serait-ce que le quart de ces fantasmes… » Souffla t-il laissant sa phrase en suspens, telle une promesse. Puis il s'éloigna de moi arborant un magnifique sourire en coin. Je fondais comme neige au soleil.

Il regarda l'heure puis se leva gracieusement.

« Il faut que j'y aille » souffla t-il

« oh » Ce fut tout ce que pouvais dire.

Je le raccompagnais à la porte, puis avant de la passer, il se tourna vers moi et me pris tendrement dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller avec plaisir contre la chaleur de son corps. Il s'éloigna légèrement de moi et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Le paradis. Voilà le goût qu'avaient ses lèvres chaudes, douces, tendres. Je fermais les yeux de bonheur sous les sensations qui m'envahissaient.

Je crois qu'aucun baiser que j'avais eu jusque là n'avait été aussi bon que celui là. Et encore on ne l'avait même pas approfondit.

« Oublie pas ta promesse Bella. Ne tentes surtout rien je suis sérieux compris ? » M'avertissait-il, sa voix ayant retrouvé son autorité. « Je te tiens au courant ». Puis après un dernier baiser sur le front il était parti.

Je me retrouvais seule chez moi et malgré le bonheur que j'avais ressentis dans les bras d'Edward, mon angoisse pour mon amie était toujours bien présente. Une fois de plus j'essayais de joindre Tanya, et une fois de plus, je tombais directement sur sa messagerie.

Epuisée par tout ça, ne voulant plus penser au fait que ma meilleure amie risquait sa vie, j'allais me coucher sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas tellement plus avancé car Edward avait refusé de m'impliquer de quelques façons que se soit. Je sais que je lui avais promis de ne pas m'en mêler mais c'est une promesse que je ne pouvais pas tenir. J'allais tout faire pour sortir ma meilleure amie de là et si je pouvais également trouver un moyen au passage pour aider Edward je le ferais sans hésiter. Il venait à peine d'entrer dans ma vie, mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'en laisser sortir.

Je m'endormie en ayant cette idée en tête que les prochains mois seraient extrêmement durs et éprouvants.

_Alors alors ?_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Il y a une petite promo cette semaine : pour toutes celles qui me laisseront une review, il y aura un petit extrait du prochain chapitre à la clé…_

_Ca en intéresse certaine ? Oui ? Non ?_

_A bientôt les filles, je vous embrasse !_

_Odrey_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello chères lectrices !_

_Je tiens encore à remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et aiment ma fiction et souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles en espérant que vous soyez de plus en plus nombreuses.._

_Voici donc un tout nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud, qui j'espère vous plaira..._

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas..._

Une nouvelle semaine venait de passer depuis cette conversation avec Edward. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas encore eu de nouvelles de ce dernier mais je me doutais bien que rien ne pourrait se produire en seulement sept jours. Il lui fallait plus de temps. Et s'il était lui aussi impliqué, je supposais que ce serait loin d'être facile pour lui d'agir sans prendre le moindre risque, aussi bien pour mon amie que pour lui. Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer chaque jour qui passait d'avoir des infos. Bonnes ou mauvaises mais au moins quelque chose qui me sortirait de ce brouillard intense, permanent dans lequel je me trouvais. Cette situation me vidait complètement. Heureusement j'avais mon travail qui me prenait presque tout mon temps et qui m'évitait un maximum de penser à tout ça. Et la situation ne pourrait que persister étant donné le rythme que prenaient désormais mes journées. Alice bien sûr venait m'aider dès qu'elle le pouvait, c'est-à-dire dès que son propre métier le lui permettait, ce qui équivalait à seulement quelques heures par semaine. Le reste du temps j'étais seule. L'absence de Tanya me pesait dans tout les sens du terme. Je prenais sur moi le plus possible pour éviter d'exploser mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur. J'étais épuisée, physiquement et mentalement.

J'avais à de nombreuses reprises tenté de trouver un quelconque moyen pour pouvoir aider ma meilleure amie mais sans la moindre information sur ce qui en retournait réellement, je n'avais aucune chance. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle avait passé un contrat qui impliquait sa vie, mais il me manquait tout le reste du problème. A savoir avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout ce qu'impliquait réellement ce contrat, en échange de quoi avait-il été décidé ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucles dans mon esprit et malheureusement rien ne pouvait me permettre d'y répondre. J'avais compté sur Edward pour cela mais ce dernier refusait de m'impliquer là dedans. J'en avais même parlé à Alice le lendemain quand celle-ci m'avait exigé un compte rendu exact de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et moi. Au moment où je lui avais parlé des gestes que nous avions eu l'un envers l'autre et du baiser que nous avions échangé avant qu'il parte, elle est devenu carrément hystérique. Sans parler de l'épisode extrêmement gênant pour moi où il avait découvert la fameuse liste de fantasmes. Elle avait explosé de rire et bien qu'un peu irritée au début qu'elle se foute de moi, j'avais pouffé avec elle du ridicule de la situation.

Nous étions donc vendredi soir, je venais juste d'encaisser le dernier client de la journée et m'apprêtais à fermer quand je sentis deux bras fermes se refermer autour de ma taille me faisant crier de surprise. Reconnaissant le rire tonitruant d'Emmet je me débattis tout en riant.

« Allez Em poses moi par terre » m'esclaffais-je.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? » me demanda t-il hilare.

« Mon pardon pour m'avoir plantée à la soirée d'inauguration de la librairie » répondis-je à moitié sérieuse. Il me posa à terre et me regarda avec une moue adorable, celle qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il faisait une connerie et qu'il voulait que je lui pardonne. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait qu'à me regarder avec son air de chien battu pour que je lui passe tout. C'était simple, quoi qu'il fasse, c'était impossible pour moi de lui en vouloir longtemps.

« Oh non Bells je me suis déjà excusé pour ça… d'ailleurs j'avais une bonne raison pour ça » rétorqua t-il un petit sourire rêveur sur le visage. Ca me faisait rire de le voir avec cet air complètement niais. J'avais tellement eu l'habitude de le voir en mode dragueur, et charmeur arrogant que de le voir en amoureux transis m'amusais autant que cela m'émouvait. J'avais hâte de rencontrer celle qui avait enfin réussit à passer au-delà de sa carapace et qui avait transformé le gros dur en gros nounours.

« Tiens en parlant de ça justement, quand est-ce que tu nous la présente, ta « bonne raison » ? » m'enquis-je faisant le tour de la pièce afin d'éteindre toutes les lumières.

Retournant vers mon ami, je fus surprise de le voir gêné, et quelque peu songeur.

« Emmet ? Tout va bien ? » Le questionnais-je étonnée de son changement soudain d'attitude.

« Hein ? Oui…oui ça va, désolé j'étais ailleurs. Heu…écoute je sais pas trop si tu pourras la voir tout de suite, disons que c'est pas vraiment la joie chez elle en ce moment et ça lui prend beaucoup de son temps… » S'expliqua t-il en restant vague sur la question.

« Des problèmes dans sa famille ? » l'interrogeais-je curieuse que ça eu l'air de préoccuper aussi mon ami.

« Avec un membre de sa famille oui, mais j'en sais pas plus, le sujet est assez tabou chez eux » me répondit-il tandis que l'on sortait de la boutique.

« A ce point là ? » m'étonnais-je. « C'est si grave que ça ? »

« Grave je sais pas mais dès que le sujet est abordé, ça devient une vraie pugila dans cette famille » je le regardais perplexe. « Je te jure c'est dingue, tout le monde engueule tout le monde, personne n'est d'accord, résultat ils parlent tous en même temps et c'est limite s'ils ne se foutent pas dessus. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être en pleine guerre des tranchées…et moi qui me plaignais de ma propre famille…à côté chez moi c'est le pays des bisounours » rigola t-il.

Je pouffais avec lui. C'était certain que connaissant la famille d'Emmet, si celle de sa copine était pire, valait mieux rire pour elle que pleurer.

« Tu connais déjà toute sa famille ? » m'exclamais-je surprise.

« La plupart oui… mais faut pas croire à part ça ce sont des gens super, très tolérants et accueillants » s'empressa t-il d'ajouter voyant que j'étais septique.

Nous étions en train de marcher dans la rue jusque chez moi et une fois de plus, je me perdis dans mes pensées regardant mon portable toutes les cinq minutes ce qui ne manquait pas d'alerter mon ami qui me dévisagea suspicieux.

« Ma puce tout va bien ? Je te sens ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure…si t'avais un souci tu m'en parlerai pas vrai ? » se risqua t-il à me demander prudent.

« Oui oui bien sûr » répondis-je distraitement.

« C'est à cause d'un mec c'est ça ? » lâcha t-il tout d'un coup. Je manquais de m'étouffer. Il insista « Non parce que si c'est ça tu me le dis, moi je vais le voir et je vais lui régler son compte s'il t'as fait du mal où s'il t'a prise pour une conne…il va goûter de mon point ce… » S'emballa t-il avant que j'intervienne.

« C'est bon on a compris Rocky » le coupais-je amusée. « Et non il ne s'agit pas d'un mec » lui mentis-je à moitié. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne sache rien de cette histoire. J'étais persuadée que moins de monde serait au courant et mieux ce serait pour nous tous car de toute évidence les gens qui se cachaient derrière ce foutu contrat avaient l'air plus dangereux que je ne le soupçonnais.

Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de me confier à lui. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Emmet m'a toujours protégé et doublement depuis ce fameux jours il ya cinq ans. Depuis notre enfance on se confiait tout, et c'était nouveau pour moi d'avoir des secrets pour lui. J'étais mal à l'aise avec ça mais je décidais que c'étais beaucoup mieux pour lui. Il devait déjà gérer suffisamment de problèmes avec sa copine et sa propre famille qui ne lui laissaient que peu de répit.

Il me dévisagea septique et inquiet mais je le rassurais tout de suite.

« Je t'assure c'est rien d'important, j'attends un coup de fil qui tarde à venir, rien de bien grave vraiment » lui souris-je.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que je ne compris pas mais laissa néanmoins tomber le sujet.

« Tu sais » repris-je malicieusement pensant à ce que j'allais lui dire. « Il doit me rester un fond de lasagnes dans mon frigo que je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir finir toute seule donc si ça t'intéresse… » déclarais-je mine de rien.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me souleva dans ses bras et claqua un baiser sonore sur ma joue.

« Et tu oses me demander si ça m'intéresse ? » s'exclama t-il faussement outré. « Sache mon petit poucet que je suis et serait toujours partant pour une bonne bouffe, surtout si ça implique ta fabuleuse cuisine » Déclara t-il une main sur le cœur, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres.

J'éclatais de rire devant son air de gamin affamé, attendris qu'il utilise toujours, même après toutes ces années le surnom qu'il m'avait donné quand j'avais six ans.

Oooooooooooo

Le lendemain je me réveillais étonnement de bonne humeur, sûrement une conséquence de ma soirée avec Emmet. Il avait vraiment le don, à l'instar d'Alice, de me faire oublier mes problèmes. Nous avions vraiment passé une super soirée sans reparler aussi bien de mes soucis que des siens.

Seulement, au regard des derniers évènements, j'aurais du me douter que cette bonne humeur ne durerait pas. Après un café rapide et une bonne douche chaude je finissais de m'habiller et partis en quatrième vitesse constatant que j'étais vraiment à la bourre ce matin.

Arrivée devant la boutique, je fus troublée de voir que la porte était déjà ouverte. Une seule personne à part moi en avait les clés. Ce qui voulait dire que…

Une fois entrée, le choc s'inscrivit sur mon visage tant la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux paraissait irréelle. La partie qui comprenait le comptoir était sans dessus-dessous, la caisse sortie, les papiers étalés tout le long, et tout ce qui était posé sur le comptoir avait été renversé par terre. Le pire pour moi fut de voir ma meilleure amie, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, les yeux hagards et injectés de sang en train de tout foutre en l'air rageusement. L'espace d'un instant je fus tentée de chercher où étaient planquées les caméras, croyant à une mauvaise blague.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, la haine et le mépris suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. J'avais sous mes yeux une parfaite étrangère. Ce n'était plus mon amie, cette personne là m'était totalement inconnue, et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, depuis la première fois de ma vie, j'eus réellement peur d'elle et peur pour moi tant son visage paraissait inhumain à cet instant.

« Où est-il ? » cracha t-elle férocement. Son corps tremblait de rage.

« Où est quoi ? De quoi tu parles enfin ? » Murmurais-je apeurée.

« NE JOUE PAS A CE PUTAIN DE JEU AVEC MOI ! OU EST LE FRIC QU'IL Y AVAIT DANS LA CAISSE ! » Hurla t-elle tout en balançant la caisse en question tout droit vers moi. Un peu plus et je me la prenais en pleine face.

Le choc et la peur que je ressentis à ce moment m'empêcha de parler. Je voulais tenter de la calmer, de la ramener à la raison, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. J'étais littéralement pétrifiée et terrifiée par son comportement. Elle était complètement hors d'elle et vraiment prête à me sauter dessus.

« REPONDS BORDEL J'AI PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE ! » continua t-elle de crier. Ses yeux parurent sur le point de sortir de leur orbite tant son visage était crispé et rouge de fureur.

J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer. Ma gorge sembla se nouer encore plus si bien que je commençais à manquer d'air.

« Très bien, tu veux pas me le dire ? A ta guise, mais je te préviens que je vais retourner chaque étagère, chaque coin, chaque meuble de ce foutu endroit jusqu'à ce que je trouve… » Déclara t-elle cinglante. Là-dessus elle disparue par la porte à l'arrière de la boutique, celle qui menait dans le bureau de la réserve.

Je m'écroulais par terre, suffocante, des sanglots commençants à se former dans ma gorge. Je pouvais plus m'arrêter. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient dut au manque d'air et ma vision se flouta tant mes yeux étaient embués de larmes. Je n'entendis pas Alice débouler dans la librairie jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve agenouillée en face de moi, paniquée. Je voyais ses lèvres bougées mais n'entendais absolument rien de ce qu'elle disait tant mes sanglots étaient bruyants. Comprenant que j'étais moi aussi en train de péter un plomb, elle me prit par les épaules et me secoua abruptement espérant me faire réagir, ce qui ne manqua pas de marcher. Tentant de contrôler ma respiration, je soufflais plusieurs essayant de calmer un maximum mes pleurs. Lorsque je n'eus plus qu'un petit hoquet, j'entrepris d'expliquer à mon amie la scène qui venait de se dérouler avec Tanya. J'avais bien conscience que ma réaction pouvait paraître exagérée mais étant totalement épuisée et à bout de nerfs à cause de la pression de ces dernières semaines, j'avais craquée.

Un grand fracas résonna dans toute la pièce, signe que Tanya devait retourner tout le bureau pour trouver son putain de fric. D'ailleurs quel argent exactement cherchait-elle ? Parce que si c'était celui des ventes de la boutique elle pouvait toujours fouiller, il avait été déposé à la banque la veille, ne restait plus que le fond de caisse.

Alice me donna un léger coup de coude, me sortant de mon état léthargique, désignant un sac posé à côté du comptoir, que je devinais être celui de Tanya. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me le faisait remarquer, celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vas regarder dedans si tu trouve quelque chose d'intéressant pendant que moi je vais occuper Tanya » chuchota t-elle.

« Tu crois franchement qu'elle serait assez idiote pour laisser trainer quoi que se soit de compromettant dans son sac ? » ripostais-je sur le même ton. « Elle n'est peut être pas elle-même ces derniers temps mais crois moi elle n'est pas conne. »

Elle soupira agacée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de vérifier…maintenant dépêche toi avant qu'elle revienne ! Moi je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour la retenir. » Ordonna t-elle en se relevant. Je la retins par son poignet.

« Quoi encore ? » râla t-elle.

« Sois prudente » Alice commença à rire mais je continuais. « Je suis sérieuse Alice, elle n'est vraiment pas elle-même, elle est dangereuse dans cet état » soufflais-je effrayée et tendue. Et comme pour confirmer mes paroles, on entendit quelque chose se briser fortement dans l'autre pièce. Elle acquiesça rapidement avant de se diriger vers le bureau.

Ne perdant pas de temps je me dirigeais vers son sac et le fouillais activement. Mes gestes étaient précipités et désordonnés tellement mes mains tremblaient. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Je le savais, Tanya était trop maligne pour laisser à la vue de tout et tout le monde le moindre indice. J'entendis des éclats de voix de plus en plus forts. Paniquant je continuais de chercher dans tout les recoins de son sac à main jusqu'à ce que je trouve son portable. On ne sait jamais…

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi, j'entrepris de fouiller son téléphone commençant tout d'abord par les appels reçus et émis. Si dans ces derniers je ne trouvais rien d'inquiétant, dans les appels reçus par contre je remarquais qu'elle avait eut de nombreux coup de fils émanent d'un numéro inconnu. Intéressant mais cela ne m'aidait pas du tout. Les voix se rapprochaient de moi, signifiant qu'il ne me restait que très peu de temps pour trouver quelque chose d'utilisable. Je me souvins alors que Tanya tenait une espèce de carnets de rendez-vous dans son téléphone et je m'empressais d'aller y jeter un œil. BINGO ! Enfin j'espère. Un nom apparaissait fréquemment dedans, pratiquement un jour sur deux. _Caïus._ Malheureusement c'est tout ce qu'il y avait. Pas de numéro, d'adresse ou quoi que se soit qui puisse me mettre sur sa piste.

Décidant que je n'avais pas plus de temps, je revins au menu d'accueil et remis rapidement le téléphone dans son sac. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime tandis que Tanya déboula comme une furie dans la pièce, cherchant son sac des yeux. Elle le reprit, puis se tourna vers moi, pointant son index dans ma direction.

« Jai pas le temps de rester plus, mais je te préviens, la moitié de cette boutique est à moi, donc la moitié du fric aussi, donc je l'aurais d'une manière ou d'une autre et c'est pas tes petites manigances en m'envoyant cette naine qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin » persiffla t-elle mauvaise. Ses propos devenaient de plus en plus incohérents. Sur ces paroles elle traversa la pièce d'un pas rageur, et sortie du magasin comme une folle. D'ailleurs c'est bien ce qu'elle était devenue…folle.

Alice s'avança vers moi, légèrement essoufflée et décoiffée.

« J'espère vraiment que tu as trouvé quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, que je n'ai au moins pas fait ça pour rien » Me prévint-elle.

Je soupirais agacée.

« Et bien à part un nom pas grand-chose non ! » marmonnais-je découragée.

« T'appelle ça pas grand-chose ? » s'exclama t-elle incrédule. « C'est tout de même un point de départ non ? »

« Tu parles d'un point de départ toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec juste un nom ? » Protestais-je sarcatistique.

« En parler à Edward par exemple… » lâcha t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Je secouais énergiquement la tête.

« Non. Impossible. Je lui ai promis de ne pas m'en mêler ! il va être furieux s'il apprend que je fais des recherches de mon côté » répliquais-je pensant à sa réaction lorsque je lui avais dis que je comptais aider ma meilleure amie. Il s'était alors énervé, m'interdisant de tenter quoi que se soit. Il avait parut si en colère et paniqué que je puisse d'une manière ou d'une autre être impliqué dans ses histoires.

« Et alors ? » s'exclama t-elle abruptement. « Tu vois une autre solution toi ? Parce que si c'est le cas dis le je suis toute ouïe » ironisa t-elle. Je gardais le silence sachant qu'elle avait raison. Avec juste un nom, on ne pouvait absolument rien faire. On avait besoin d'aide, et seul Edward pouvait nous la fournir.

Elle sourit, sachant qu'elle avait soulevé un point que je ne pouvais pas contesté. Je sortis alors mon téléphone, lançant un regard noir à Alice qui abordait une mine de vainqueur, et composais le numéro d'Edward. Celui-ci répondit très vite, me prenant par surprise.

« Bella ! » soupira t-il « Ecoute je sais que j'avais promis de te tenir au courant mais pour le moment je n'ai pas pu f… »

« Edward » l'interrompais-je timidement me mordant le lèvre anxieusement. « …heu…écoute…heu j'ai un truc à te dire mais tu ne vas pas être très content » murmurais-je embarrassée.

« Je t'écoute » hésita t-il méfiant.

Je lui racontais alors tout ce qui venait de se passer, la crise de Tanya ainsi que mes petites recherches. Pendant que je parlais, je l'entendais fréquemment souffler bruyamment dans le téléphone, signe qu'il essayait de prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver. Une fois fini, j'attendis une réaction de sa part, qu'il explose, me traite d'idiote et que sais-je encore mais je n'étais confrontée qu'à son silence.

« Edward ? » tentais-je penaude.

« Putain Bella ! » jura t-il subitement me faisant sursauter. « Tu m'avais promis de pas t'en mêler et de me laisser faire bordel ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu es en train de mettre les pieds ! Si jamais Tanya s'aperçoit que tu as fouillé dans ses affaires ou que tu es au courant de quoi que se soit… » S'interrompit-il avant de reprendre. « Merde c'est pas vrai ! » s'énerva t-il fortement.

Je ne savais plus du tout où me mettre. Je savais que je lui avais promis et qu'il avait toutes les raisons de s'énerver après moi mais de là à exploser de cette façon…

« Oui c'est vrai je t'ai promis mais désolée c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés à regarder mon amie s'enfoncer ! Tu m'en demande trop là…surtout après la scène qu'elle vient de me faire ! » Répliquais-je m'énervant moi aussi.

« Bon » trancha t-il. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça au téléphone, je te retrouve ce soir chez toi vers 21h30, et crois moi Bella quand je te dis que j'en ai pas fini ! » m'incendia t-il.

« Edward je… » Commençais-je à protester n'aimant pas le ton qu'il prenait. Qu'il s'inquiète quant à ma sécurité était une chose, mais il n'avait aucun droit sur moi pour me dire quoi faire.

« On verra ça ce soir !» Trancha t-il sévèrement en me raccrochant au nez.

Je restais ébahie. Je savais qu'il ne le prendrait pas bien mais à ce point là ! J'étais autant irritée par son comportement qui selon moi n'avait pas lieu d'être qu'angoissée quant à la tournure que prendrait notre conversation. Je me demandais encore si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir prévenu mais Alice avait raison, je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais avoir des réponses et c'était mon seul allié dans cette histoire. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film. La situation me semblait si absurde et irréelle que j'étais tentée de me pincer pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Rassurée que j'ai accepté d'en parler à Edward, et s'en oublier de m'aider à tout ranger avant l'ouverture, Alice s'en alla me promettant de repasser le lendemain pour un compte rendu détaillé de ma conversation avec lui.

Ma journée fut étonnement calme, ce qui paradoxalement à la fatigue que je pouvais éprouver me déplut. Je n'avais pas eu l'échappatoire dont j'avais besoin pour m'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Donc du coup j'avais ruminé toute la journée, me choppant par là même un putain de mal de crâne. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser à la fin de la journée. Quand est-ce que tout cela allait finir ? Il y a un mois encore tout allait parfaitement bien ! Qu'avait-on fait pour en arriver là ?

Il était 20h quand je fermais la boutique, m'apprêtant à aller retrouver Edward. Tournant au coin de la rue, j'aperçus une silhouette qui me rappelait vaguement Tanya dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment remettre quelque chose que je ne distinguais pas de là où j'étais à un type. Tout ce que je pouvais voir de lui c'était qu'il avait l'air assez grand et plutôt costaud. Je restais sur place à les observer, mon ventre se nouant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, puis repris mon chemin jusque chez moi. Malgré tout, tandis que je marchais je me sentis mal à l'aise mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison. Un drôle de sentiment m'envahit brusquement, si bien que j'accélérais le pas jusqu'à chez moi.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée dans le hall de mon immeuble que je me demandais si je n'avais pas été suivie. Ridicule pensais-je.

_T'es complètement parano ma vieille, faut arrêter le délire, t'es pas dans un film !_

Secouant la tête en riant de moi-même je rentrais alors dans mon appartement pour attendre Edward.

Quelque chose me disait néanmoins que mon impression n'était peut être pas si absurde que ça…

_Alors alors ?_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? perso je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre…_

_Quel est votre avis pour la suite ?_

_J'attends vos suppositions…._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort et n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage….._

_Odrey_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou !_

_Oui je sais que ce chapitre arrive très tôt après le précédent mais c'est un chapitre assez court qui devrait vous apporter certaines questions…et en soulever d'autres. Il est nécessaire pour la suite de mon histoire surtout._

_Donc n'hésitez pas à faire des hypothèses, je serais curieuse de les connaître !_

_Merci à tout ce qui me soutienne et pour les autres n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review, je vous répondrais du mieux que je peux !_

_Bisous à tous_

_Crazy bells : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Oui les retrouvailles seront explosives mais peut être pas de la manière dont on s'attend. Tanya qui devient space ? Oui et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant. Bisous._

_Indosyl : effectivement les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à vraiment arrivés et ça va faire mal :) Pour le nombre de chapitres je ne sais pas trop encore, si je me fis à ma trame je dirais entre 25 et 30 mais ça peut très bien changé…en espérant que tu seras là jusqu'au bout. Bisous._

_Ghoul-19 : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous._

_Lea1985 : contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite , bisous._

_Merci aussi à toutes vos mises en alerte et en favoris !_

Chapitre 5

EPOV

Je venais de quitter l'appartement de Bella et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'étais perdu. Je savais quand je l'avais eu au téléphone qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour aider Tanya mais le pouvais-je seulement ? Même maintenant, alors que je lui ai dis que j'essaierai j'en doutais. Elle comme moi étions trop profond impliqué et piégé pour penser à s'en sortir avant l'échéance sans dommages. Je regrettais tellement que Tanya soit rentrée là dedans, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle y était bien avant que l'on se rencontre. Ce que bien sûr j'avais volontairement mit de dire à Bella.

J'étais donc arrivé chez elle avec la ferme intention de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires er de ne pas cherché à comprendre. Je voulais surtout lui faire peur, il était hors de question pour moi qu'elle soit mêlée de près ou de loin à cette histoire. Elle était tellement innocente, tellement pure et adorable pour qu'on lui fasse du mal. Je ne le permettrais pas. Jamais.

Je voulais aussi plus que tout rester moi-même en dehors de sa vie, même si depuis l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés je ne pensais plus qu'à elle. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'attacher, elle aurait beaucoup d'emmerdes avec moi, entre autres, si c'était le cas. Si j'étais avec Tanya, c'était pour une bonne raison, et même si j'éprouvais beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, j'étais très loin de l'aimer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était une des conditions, jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ en décide autrement. Ce qui s'est d'ailleurs passé il ya peu.

J'étais une marionnette entre ses mains, il me manipulait, dirigeait ma vie sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Tout était décidé d'avance, pas de surprises. J'étais pris au piège dans cette vie. Mais je l'avais bien cherché.

C'est pourquoi Bella ne devait rien savoir de tout, et j'y veillerai, parce que si _il _apprenait qu'elle fouillait d'un peu trop près, s'_il_ apprenait qu'elle était importante pour moi, il lui mettrait la main dessus et soit l'écraserais, soit l'embrigaderai dans son bordel. Et ça ce n'était juste pas possible. Il avait déjà failli le faire avec ma sœur, cela n'arriverais pas en plus avec Bella.

Cette fille m'avait littéralement envoûté… et ce qui s'était passé chez elle tout à l'heure avait complètement brisé la résolution que j'avais prise de m'éloigner d'elle. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Dès l'instant où ses lèvres avaient touchées les miennes, j'ai su que j'étais foutu. Nous avions développé une attraction beaucoup trop forte pour être ignorée. J'étais toujours persuadé que je mettrais un jour ou l'autre sa vie en danger mais son pouvoir était trop grand. J'avais goûté à elle, et maintenant j'étais accro. Plus qu'aux autres saloperies…

J'arrivais à l'entrepôt une demi-heure plus tard pour _le_ trouver en compagnie de Tanya, celle-ci sur ses genoux en train de lui embrasser le cou. J'avais envi de vomir. Ce type m'écœurait au plus au point.

Je repensais au jour où il m'avait entraîné dans ces conneries il ya presque trois ans. Qui aurait cru que _cet homme là_ justement pouvait tremper là dedans ? Lui que je croyais à l'origine si droit, si honnête… je m'étais bien planter.

Malheureusement je ne pouvais absolument rien faire contre lui, c'est lui qui avait l'emprise sur moi, lui qui détenait ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. J'étais obligé de rester, d'honorer son putain de contrat pour pouvoir sortir mon cœur de là.

Déjà un mois que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles alors qu'il me l'avait promis, je commençais vraiment à devenir nerveux et impatient. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, c'est suite à une connerie de ma part. Là j'avais bien fait tout ce qu'il me demandait, j'avais marché droit, il ne devait rien avoir à me reprocher normalement.

Mais ce fils de pute était tellement imprévisible, manipulateur et inconstant que je me méfiais tout de même.

L'enfoiré releva son visage de la chevelure de Tanya vers moi, me lançant un sourire sadique.

« Edward tiens donc, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Nous ne devions pas nous voir avoir la semaine prochaine » déclara t-il de sa voix mielleuse, si fausse et si calme, peut être trop. Je savais qu'il détestait que l'on se pointe sans y être invité mais j'en pouvais plus. Je devais la voir… Pire, j'en avais besoin, c'était vital pour moi.

Sans m'embarrasser d'explication je lui répondis d'une cinglante.

« Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais la voir ! » l'accusais-je d'une voix forte. Son visage jusque là si calme se durcit subitement, assombrissant ses yeux d'un bleu glacial.

« Fais attention au ton que tu prends Edward, je pourrais très retarder encore ta visite…ou faire autre chose si tu vois ce que je dire… » Me prévint-il mauvais. Oh oui je savais ce qu'il était capable de faire… rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentis mes entrailles se tordre de douleur.

« T'approche pas d'elle sinon… »M'énervais-je, ma rage s'insinuant dans chaque parcelle de mon corps tellement l'envie de lui arracher chaque partie de son corps était intense. Et je l'aurais fait, s'il ne la détenait pas.

« Sinon quoi ? Susurra t-il froidement. « Je suis déçu tu sais, je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, n'ai-je pas tenu chaque promesse que je t'ai fait jusque là ? Ne t'ai-je pas permis de le voir chaque foi que je te le disais ? » Je ne dis rien. Il me testait. Je savais que la prochaine remarque que je ferai m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but.

« Vas ! » reprit-il cinglant. « Je te tiendrais au courant. Et sache mon cher que ce n'est pas toi qui décide mais MOI. Tu ne la verras que quand JE l'aurai décidé et la prochaine fois que tu viendras me faire ton petit numéro, tu pourras faire une croix sur tes visites » Terminas t-il glacial.

« Bien » lâchais-je sarcastiquement. « Carlisle ! ». Et je repartis d'un pas rageur me promettant de foutre tout ce qui tomberai sous ma main, en l'air.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou les filles !_

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutient ça me touche beaucoup ainsi que pour vos mises en alertes et favoris je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise et j'espère que ça continuera…_

_Indosyl : Et oui je sais j'adore que mes lecteurs se posent plein de questions, ça doit être mon petit côté sadique …et t'as pas fini lol. Bisou et j'espère que la suite te plaira. _

_anayata : Et oui dans ma fic Carlisle est un pourri, à savoir maintenant si s'il est lié aux Volturis tu le découvrira par la suite. Quant à la personne dont Edward parle, tu le sauras bientôt mais pas tout de suite. Bisous_

_Lea1985 : Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. La personne à qui Edward tient tu devrais bientôt le savoir…je ne dis rien pour l'instant. Bisous et j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre._

_Lyry : La personne qu'edward veut voir, tu devrais bientôt le savoir mais faut encore patienter un petit peu. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Bisous_

_LyraParleOr : Sache que tu es sur la bonne piste sur beaucoup de choses mais je ne te dirais pas quoi… tu devrais bientôt savoir l'identité de la personne détenue…pour le reste…lol. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et t'intrigue et j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre. Bisous._

_Habswifes : merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Bisous_

_Crazybells : Mais…qui te dis que c'est son père ? LOL… Pour le reste la réponse à certaines de tes questions arrivera prochainement. Bisous et merci pour ta review._

_Sachez que j'ai glissé dans ce chapitre beaucoup de petits indices sur certaines questions que vous vous posez ou parfois que vous ne vous êtes pas encore posé… J'en dis pas plus…_

_Je voulais aussi dire un grand merci à AprilxD . Merci ma belle pour ton soutient et tes encouragements, je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire sa fic « Libère moi de ma douleur » qui est excellente. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre…_

Chapitre 6

BPOV

En attendant l'arrivée d'Edward, je décidais de m'octroyer un petit moment de détente avec un bon bain et un verre de vin. J'étais vidée, sans plus aucune énergie et j'avais l'impression que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. J'étais tellement bien, relaxée, que je faillis m'endormir. Décidant finalement que j'en avais assez profité, je sortie, me vêtis d'un jean propre et d'un tee shirt, me disant qu'accueillir un mec que je connaissais à peine en pyjama n'était pas top. Même si c'était Edward.

_Quoi que moi je te dis, tu mets ton petit short noir avec un débardeur et hop c'est dans la poche !_

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais me raconter comme conneries quand je m'y mettais moi ! Et puis compte tenu des mots que nous avions échangé Edward et moi au téléphone, mon petit doigt me disait que l'heure serait loin, mais alors très loin d'être à la rigolade…ou tout autre chose d'ailleurs.

Vingt minutes plus tard j'entendis deux petits coups frappés à la porte. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Les hostilités sont ouvertes. Au moins il n'avait pas frappé comme un malade, c'était bon signe ça non ?

J'ouvris la porte et découvris un Edward plus fatigué que jamais, ses si beaux yeux verts rougis et gonflés… Putain il avait pleuré ? Je le regardais douloureusement, n'osant pas bouger. Je me balançais maladroitement de droite à gauche, me retenant difficilement de le toucher ou le prendre dans mes bras. Quelque chose en moi me disait que ce serait déplacé à cet instant. Sans un mot, je m'effaçais de la porte, le laissant entrer chez moi. Il avança, les épaules basses, son corps paraissait si lasse, si fatigué. Le voir ainsi, l'air de tant souffrir me serra si brusquement le cœur que les larmes manquèrent de me monter aux yeux. Il se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea longuement. Il semblait vouloir me parler mais les mots devaient lui manquer. Alors il s'avança lentement vers moi, toujours plus proche, jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mélangent. Ses yeux étaient à présent baigné de larmes, suppliants, cette image était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, j'avais du mal à la supporter.

Doucement, il approcha son visage du mien, son regard demandant ma permission pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai bien cru que sur l'instant j'allais défaillir tant son geste était débordant de tendresse mais aussi de désespoir. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant d'avantage de moi, et ce geste fut un déclencheur pour lui. Passant ses bras autour de ma taille, il me serra fortement contre lui, manquant de me couper le souffle, tandis que sa bouche se fit plus pressante, plus dure contre la mienne. N'en pouvant plus et ayant besoin de plus de contact, je léchais sa lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il m'accordait immédiatement. Nos langues se rejoignirent alors dans une danse acharnée, sensuelle, et purement érotique, chacune se battant contre l'autre pour avoir le dessus. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de ce contrôle alors que sa vie semblait partir en fumée, je le laissais faire.

Son baiser était incroyable, jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé de cette manière. J'avais l'impression tant c'était intense, que sa bouche faisait l'amour à la mienne.

Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste. Elles se baladaient partout sur moi, découvrant mon corps, apprenant à en connaître chaque parcelle, s'attardant sur mes reins qu'elles entreprirent de masser. Manquant d'air, je brisais notre baiser, haletante, et posais mon front contre le sien. Je sentis alors une légère humidité s'échouer sur mes joues et je compris en relevant les yeux vers lui qu'il pleurait. Mon cœur se brisa et les larmes me montèrent. J'avais toujours cru, depuis que l'on s'était rencontré, qu'Edward était quelqu'un de fort, solide. Mais il n'était qu'un être humain lui aussi. Il avait besoin également de soutient, d'une force extérieure capable de la maintenir à flots.

Je m'interrogeais sur les raisons de sa peine mais je n'osais pas lui poser la question. Je savais très bien qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Alors ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour le réconforter, je le pris dans mes bras, une main déposée sur sa nuque que je massais légèrement, et le berçais doucement. Il enfouit quant à lui sa tête dans mon cou et me pressa contre lui encore plus fort, comme on s'accrocherai à une bouée de sauvetage. Je pouvais toujours sentir ses larmes dans mon cou.

Nous n'avions toujours pas échangé une seule parole, et pour être honnête, même si j'avais su quel était le problème, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit de mots réconfortants dont il avait besoin, mais plutôt d'une présence, de tendresse et d'amour. On aurait dit un enfant dans mes bras. J'avais du mal à supporter qu'il souffre, c'était comme si je pouvais éprouver toute sa peine. Cette connexion se révélait parfois déstabilisante pour moi tant j'avais le sentiment de ressentir chaque émotion qui le traversait.

Au bout de longues minutes, il se détacha finalement de moi et esquissa un sourire, déposant par la suite un baiser dans mes cheveux.

« Merci » souffla t-il, sa voix rendu rauque par ses larmes.

Je lui souris tendrement avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus chastement. Se raclant la gorge pour chasser les trémolos de sa voix, il se détourna de moi, passant de nouveaux plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

« T u veux en parler ? » me risquais-je tout de même à lui demander timidement.

Il me fixa quelques instants les yeux dans le vide, son front se plissant, comme s'il était en train de débattre avec lui-même. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je ne veux plus que tu te mêle de rien Bella, c'est terminé ! » me prévint-il calmement mais durement. Le dévisageant ébahie j'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. « J'ai perdue beaucoup dans cette histoire tu sais, peut être même plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer » continua t-il, la voix dénuée d'émotions. « Toi comme moi savons qu'il se passe quelque chose de fort entre nous. Ne me demande pas comment cela a put arriver mais mes sentiments pour toi sont là Bella…je tiens à toi…énormément, et je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose comme à Em… enfin bref je ne veux plus que tu t'en mêle ! » Trancha t-il sérieusement.

Je n'avais pas quitté son regard durant toute sa tirade, et ce que j'y avais vu m'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot, tant il était emplit de tristesse mais aussi de colère. Je voyais bien qu'il était sérieux et que peu importe les moyens qu'il devrait utiliser, il ferait tout pour m'en empêcher. Je baissais les yeux ayant soudainement honte de moi, honte de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Pourtant, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je referais exactement la même chose.

Me remémorant ses paroles, je me souvins tout d'un coup qu'il allait prononcer le nom d'une personne à qui ces gens s'en étaient pris.

« De qui allais tu parler ? » murmurais-je

« Pardon ? » répliqua t-il incrédule ne sachant pas où je voulais en venir.

« Tu ne veux voulais pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à quelqu'un mais tu t'es arrêté au moment où tu allais prononcer son prénom… » Lui répondis-je.

Il se raidit subitement, son visage palissant à vu d'œil puis détourna ses yeux de moi les poings fermement serrés. Son attitude changea du tout au tout. Il braqua sur moi un visage furieux, ses yeux il y a une minutes baignés de larmes étaient dorénavant noirs de colère.

« C'est de toi que l'on était en train de parler Bella alors ne changes pas de sujet ! » contra t-il sèchement.

Aucuns mots ne pu sortir de ma bouche tant je demeurais interdite par son attitude. Je devais probablement avoir touché un point sensible tant son corps tremblait de rage devant moi. Cet homme me désarçonnait complètement. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. A un moment il pouvait se montrer charmeur, gentil et sensible avec moi jusqu'à redevenir sérieux, craintif et autoritaire pour finalement péter un plomb et devenir froid et colérique. La situation m'échappait totalement si bien que j'étais en train de me demander si j'avais bien fais de faire appel à lui. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

J'étais en train de me rendre compte qu'il fallait que je fasse maintenant attention à ce que je disais pour éviter de tomber sur un sujet sensible. Et manifestement, cette personne qu'il avait faillit mentionner en était un, et de toute évidence très important tant la haine semblait suinter de chaque pore de sa peau.

La curiosité commençai alors à me gagner sur son identité…était-ce quelqu'un de sa famille ? Une petite amie ? Cette possibilité me serra le cœur. Et qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'Edward réagisse ainsi ?

Remarquant que celui-ci m'observait toujours, son visage prêt à exploser, son regard si glacial qu'il me gelait le cœur. L'espace d'un instant, la partie indépendante et rebelle de mon cerveau voulue se lui répondre d'un ton plus dur que le sien, ne supportant pas qu'il décide à ma place mais je décidais finalement de me toute petite.

« Je…je suis désolée ça ne me regarde pas… » Marmonnais-je tout de même la mine renfrognée, baissant subitement les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter le regard qu'il avait sur moi. Je me rendis compte que j'étais prête à supporter beaucoup de choses venant de lui, la colère, les reproches, et même ses « ordres » mais pas sa haine. Ca me blessait que je puisse, même sans le vouloir, lui inspirer ce sentiment.

« Effectivement ! » cracha t-il agressif. « Maintenant comme je te l'ai dis au téléphone, t'avais pas à faire ça Bella ! Putain tu m'as demandé de t'aider, et j'ai accepté ! J'ai accepté de le faire alors que je cours un risque dont tu ignores l'importance… mais pas seulement moi, d'autres personnes sont impliquées tu comprends ça ? Et je te rappel que Tanya en fais partie au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et tout ça pour quoi ? » M'incendia t-il mauvais. « Pour toi Bella ! Parce que je tiens à toi… et toi… » Il eut à ce moment là un rire presque sarcastique qui m'effraya. « Toi tu fais tout pour tout foutre en l'air » termina t-il acide.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte sur le moment que mes actes porteraient autant à conséquence. Il avait raison. Bien que mon geste n'ai eut aucune répercutions, si Tanya s'en était rendu compte, l'attention de ces gens se seraient portée vers moi.

« Je…je ne pensais pas que ça serait si important » murmurais-je la voix chevrotante. « Je veux dire, j'ai juste fouillé dans son sac à main et elle n'était même pas là, personne ne m'a vu, je ne pensais pas que ça serait si grave… ».

Son regard s'adoucit quelque peu mais son visage restait malgré tout neutre, dénué d'expression, et d'autant plus douloureux à supporter.

« C'est là que tu te trompe Bella » protesta –il platement. « Dans le monde dans lequel je suis, rien n'est anodin, tout à son importance, même les plus petits gestes que tu peux faire… »

Je le coupais étonnée que ça en soit à ce point là.

« Mais comment sauraient-ils ce que j'ai fait ? Je veux dire, ils ne savent même pas que j'existe, comment pourraient-ils savoir alors ce que j'ai fait ? » Le ton de me voix montait dans les aigus, il avait réussit à vraiment m'effrayer maintenant.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne savent pas qui tu es ? Tu crois que quand Tanya s'est fourrée dans cette merde ils ne se sont pas renseignés sur elle ? Sur sa vie, ses amis, ses habitudes ? Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses c'est que tu es bien naïve » ironisa t-il avec un petit rire mauvais.

« Alors ils me surveillent ? » Gémis-je apeurée regardant par reflexe tout autour de moi.

« Toi non mais Tanya oui, et moi aussi d'ailleurs… »

Je retenais mon souffle. Alors j'avais raison. La situation était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé et j'avais manqué de les mettre dans le pétrin. Surtout lui. Lui qui était prêt à prendre tant de risques pour moi. Je m'en voulais tellement. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne parvenais pas à rester en dehors.

Il me dévisagea longuement avant de soupirer en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai été dur avec toi mais il fallait que je te fasse comprendre l'ampleur des choses. C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète Bella. C'est pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à…certaines personnes… » Bafouilla t-il embarrassé.

Son visage venait de perdre son masque d'impassibilité. La crise était passée. Je m'autorisais alors à expirer tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons. Je n'avais toujours pas plus de réponses et il fallait que j'arrive à convaincre Edward de l'aider, sans pour autant me mettre en avant et nous attirer des ennuis.

Nous nous installâmes sur mon canapé sans un mot de plus. Aucun de nous n'osait bouger, gênés par la situation précédente. Toujours sans parler, il me prît dans ses bras doucement et me berça contre lui. Nous étions resté un long moment dans cette position et j'étais si apaisée que je m'endormie dans ses bras.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillais complètement courbaturée, avec des yeux si gonflés que j'avais du mal à les ouvrir. M'étirant, je m'aperçus que je ne me trouvais pas dans mon lit. Les évènements de la veille au soir me revinrent alors en mémoire. Je me souvenais de ma dispute avec Edward, ses larmes, notre baiser, et ses bras au moment de m'endormir. Regardant autour de moi, je ne vis aucune trace d'Edward. Il avait dut partir juste après que je me sois endormie.

Soupirant lourdement, je me levais prudemment sentant un léger vertige et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche chaude. L'eau bouillante me fit tellement de bien que je soupirais chaque seconde de contentement. Une fois fait, je m'habillais chaudement, le mois de novembre étant bien entamé, d'un jean et d'un pull noir, et revêtis mes bottes noires. Je me préparais un café bien serré histoire de terminer de réveiller mon corps fatigué et encore engourdit de la veille.

Je me mis à penser à Edward et ses humeurs si changeantes. Bien sûr j'avais compris ce qu'il m'avait expliqué et il était maintenant évident que je ne reproduirais pas deux fois la même erreur. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me résigner à rester dans l'ombre. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de convaincre Edward de me laisser l'aider. Malheureusement, j'étais persuadée que ce ne serait pas chose facile.

Edward cachait bien des choses sur sa vie. En mettant de côté l'histoire sombre qui nous occupait tout les deux, je savais qu'il ya avait bien plus que cela, bien plus que l'écrivain torturé embarqué dans une histoire de drogue ou mafieuse ou je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs. Il s'évertuait à cacher quelque chose d'important sur lui.

Et là mon cerveau trop imaginatif, faut bien se l'avouer, se mit à imaginer bon nombres de scénarii plus délirants les uns que les autres. J'en étais même à me demander s'il était vraiment écrivain. Enfin si bien sûr il devait écrire, mais est-ce là bien son vrai métier ? Et cette personne qu'il a bien faillit mentionner à deux reprises, qui était-elle ?

Ca y est, mes maux de têtes étaient revenus. Ca ne me réussissait pas de réfléchir autant aussi tôt le matin. Cessant toutes réflexions, je me repris un café et par la même une aspirine, puis mis ma veste, pris mes clés et partie au boulot. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, je n'étais pas du tout motivée pour aller travailler, surtout que nous étions samedi, les clients seraient nombreux et Alice ne pourrait pas être là avant la fin de l'après midi aujourd'hui.

Et sur le chemin, toujours ce même sentiment d'inconfort, de ne pas être seule…

Oooooooooooooooooo

_**Au même moment à l'entrepôt, deux hommes discutent**_

« Tu es bien sûr de cela ? » demanda le premier, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, content que le jeune homme dont ils étaient en train de parler ait commis cette erreur.

« Certain » déclara le second, le même sourire collé au visage. « Deux de mes hommes sont sur le coup et l'ont suivit ».

Le premier hocha la tête d'un air entendu et continua.

« Que c'est-on sur elle ? »

« Pour l'instant rien mais…. »

« Comment ça rien ? » sa voix claqua dans l'air tel un fouet. Le second trembla. « Je veux tout savoir » Déclara l'autre durement. « Sa vie, ses amis, ses habitudes, TOUT, jusqu'au nom de son cleps si elle en a un compris ? » tonna t-il.

« Oui…oui Monsieur, ce sera fait » Bafouilla le second en tremblotant, ce qui était rare chez lui. Il n'y a que cet homme qui lui intimait à la fois la crainte et le respect.

« Autres choses ? » persiffla le premier retournant vers son bureau.

L'autre ne savait pas comment annoncer qu'il détenait « une bombe entre les mains ». La sueur commençait à perler sur son front.

« Et bien…en fait…oui Monsieur » hésita t-il, détournant les yeux du regard dur, meurtrier de son supérieur.

« Et bien ? » lâcha l'homme d'une voix forte

Le second lui remit un dossier, sa main tremblant si fort qu'il faillit laisser tomber le document. Son chef jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Son visage pâlit d'un seul coup puis vira au rouge vif, de la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles tellement il était fou de rage.

« QUOI ? » Explosa t-il. « Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça Bordel de merde » jura t-il en envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. « Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule cet enfoiré de merde ! » lâcha t-il acide.

Il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer, le second n'osant bouger d'un seul pouce de peur que son chef braque son arme sur lui et le descende pour lui avoir livré une telle information.

L'autre reprit.

« Très bien, il a voulu jouer, parfait, je vais lui montrer que je suis meilleur à ce jeu là que lui » susurra t-il un sourire sadique se dessinant au coin de sa bouche.

« Que va-t-on faire…Monsieur ? » marmonna l'autre.

« Le discréditer auprès de ses pourris de collègues…pour commencer… »

« Bien Monsieur »répondit le second hochant vivement la tête. « Et pour la fille ? »

« Continu de la suivre et de faire le plein d'infos sur elle…elle va bientôt pouvoir nous servir » termina t-il dans un chuchotement à vous glacer le sang.

_Et voilà !_

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_J'attends de nouveau vos hypothèses pour la suite… donc ne faite pas les timides et laissez moi une trace de votre passage, c'est hyper motivant…_

_Gros gros bisous à tous le monde !_

_Odrey_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou les miss !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et de nouveaux remerciements :_

_Crazybells : merci beaucoup pour ta review la miss ca me fait très plaisir que tu apprécie et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Bisous._

_LyraParleOr : non ça c'est sûr qu'elle ne restera pas en reste, ce ne serait pas bella sinon, têtue comme elle est lol. Merci pour ta review. Bisous._

_Habswifes : lol. Ta review me fait plaisir et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous._

_indosyl : merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous._

_Lea1985 : merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous._

_anayata : tu as raison il ne peut plus se passer de bella et ça ira crescendo. Pour le reste tu as de bonnes idées mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Bisous_

_Et merci à AprilxD pour ton soutient, tes messages m'ont permis d'avoir un peu plus confiance en ce que je fais. Bisous la miss !_

_Merci aussi pour les nouvelles mises en alertes et en favoris !_

_Sur ce voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas avec une petite annonce à faire…_

_Bonne lecture…_

Chapitre 8

Epov

Il devait être à peut près 20h et j'attendais devant l'entrepôt que les gars passent me prendre. Je venais juste de faire ma livraison quotidienne à l'autre pourris et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je l'avais trouvé étrange. Trop coulant, il me caressait trop dans le sens du poil et ça ne me plaisait pas. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de se conduire de cette manière.

J'allumais une cigarette tout en me remémorant ces derniers jours. Lors de ma visite à Bella j'avais craqué dans tout les sens du terme et maintenant elle devait probablement se douter de quelque chose. Pas de tout et heureusement car si elle savait qui j'étais réellement et pourquoi je faisais tout ça, tout serait compromis, la vie de mon ange incluse.

Pourtant dieu sait que j'avais envi et besoin de me confier. J'avais appris à maîtriser mes émotions, les contrôler pour finalement arriver à ne plus rien ressentir. Mais pour ce coup ci j'étais trop impliqué et le poids de mes mensonges pesait parfois trop lourd sur mes épaules. Heureusement pour ça que j'avais ma sœur et mes « amis » sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais pété un câble.

J'avais hâte que ce double jeu se termine et vite. Que je puisse revoir mon amour et la serrer contre moi. Elle me manquait comme pas permis. Son doux visage, ses beaux yeux bleus, son sourire, son rire, tout me manquait. Dès le premier regard que j'avais posé sur elle j'étais tombé amoureux.

Pourtant, j'étais en train de la trahir en aidant Bella et en la faisant rentrer dans ma vie. Elle commençait à prendre une place beaucoup trop importante dans mon cœur et ça ce n'était pas bon. Je n'avais pas le droit, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mon cœur était littéralement scindé en deux, les deux parties étant totalement opposées et non compatibles à l'heure qu'il est.

J'expirais une énième bouffée, foutant un coup de pied dans la poubelle juste à côté. Mon « amour » pour Bella si on pouvait qualifier ce que je ressentais pour elle de cette manière prenait tant d'ampleur que je me demandais si plus tôt que je ne le pensais il n'allait pas égaler le _sien_. Pourtant si j'avais un choix à faire…ce ne serait pas Bella…enfin je crois…je ne sais plus.

Des phares clignotaient deux coups dans ma direction. Je jetais ma cigarette par terre et une fois la voiture arrêtée devant moi, je montais à l'arrière.

« Cullen » me salua le type à côté de moi. « Comment vas ? » demanda t-il, me tapant l'épaule.

« T'as des infos ? » esquivais-je sa question.

Il soupira lourdement.

« Pas plus qu'il ya une semaine, je suis désolé mec mais on peut pas avancer avec le peu que tu nous donne… »

Ca j'étais au courant. Les missions que ces enfoirés me filaient ne me donnaient que le but et non le contenu. Fallait pas rêver non plus. Ils ne me faisaient pas assez confiance pour ça…si tant est qu'il y en ai… de la confiance. Car même s'ils détenaient la preuve que selon eux jamais je ne pourrais les trahir, il y avait toujours un risque. Et sur ce coup je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

« Je sais » soufflais-je. « Mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai ».

« Alors il faut que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure » ordonna l'homme à l'avant de la voiture. « Nous n'avons plus le temps maintenant ».

« Tu sais ce que ça implique ? Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça… »

« Tu seras couvert, t'en fais pas pour ça, mais tu dois prouver ta loyauté, donc tu vas accepter cette mission et l'exécuter quoi qu'il en coûte... C'est beaucoup trop important pour qu'on laisse passer maintenant, trop de choses sont en jeu »

« Très bien. De toute façon je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… » Bougonnais-je.

« En effet » affirma t-il. « Le boss a demandé à te voir dès que l'on sera arrivé… » Ajouta t-il en me jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur. C'était ce genre de regard qui faisait comprendre qu'on allait avoir des ennuis.

Je n'avais même pas prêté attention au fait que la voiture avait redémarrée pour nous amener à la « planque » comme on l'appelait. Durant le trajet je ne cessais de me ronger les sangs à l'idée de cette mission à venir. Pour être honnête avec moi-même je ne savais vraiment pas comment et si j'allais pouvoir la mener comme il le fallait. Je n'étais certain que d'une seule chose, c'était que je n'allais pas en sortir moi-même. Ca allait tout changé et se serait inévitable.

Seth à côté de moi me donna un coup de coude pour me faire comprendre que l'on venait d'arrivé. Sans un mot je fis mon chemin vers le bureau du boss. J'entrais sans frapper, de toute façon il savait que cela ne pouvait être que moi. La petite pièce était enfumée et sentait l'alcool et le cigare à des kilomètres. Elle était très encombrée, des dossiers étalés un peu partout sur le peu de meubles qu'elle comportait, ainsi que par terre sur la moquette défraichie et jaunie par le temps et probablement le tabac accumulé.

« Assied toi Cullen » ordonna t-il sans lever les yeux de son vielle ordinateur. Heureusement ce «'bureau' si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi n'était qu'un second lieu me disais-je, car si les 'clients' comme il les appelait le voyaient tel quel, son nombre d'affaire aurait grandement dégringolé.

« Boss »

« Comment se passe ton roman ? » questionna t-il toujours me regarder.

« Lentement…j'ai pas le temps ni l'inspiration pour continuer pour l'instant » soupirais-je.

Il leva enfin les yeux et planta son regard sérieux et qui se voulait sévère dans le mien. Cet homme avait une carrure imposante, une prestance qui pouvait déstabiliser n'importe qui mais pas moi. Et il le savait. Mais comme j'étais le meilleur parmi ses hommes, il ne disait rien. Pourtant c'était son crédo. Effrayer pour pouvoir imposer sa loi.

« Il le faudra pourtant. L'éditeur n'arrête pas de nous relancer, c'était le marché et tu vas bouger ton cul pour le respecter jusqu'au bout… »répliqua t-il.

« Quel chance, un contrat de plus à mon palmarès. Je pourrais bientôt entrer dans le livre des records » ironisais-je.

« Pas ce ton avec moi Cullen ! » ne m'incendia t-il. « Tu feras ce qu'on te demande c'est bien clair dans ta petite tête de merdeux ? » protesta t-il.

« Clair comme de l'eau de roche _boss_ » souriais-je faussement.

« Black t'as parlé de ta prochaine mission ? » reprit t-il en se redressant sur son siège.

« Hummm »

« Les autres t'in dit quand elle devait avoir lieue ? »

« Le mois prochain » marmonnais-je sombrement. Ca me plaisait pas du tout de faire ça, et je comptais bien le faire savoir. « Tu sais ce que je risque en faisant ça ? » continuais-je durement.

« Et toi tu sais que l'on ne prendra aucun risque… » Déclara t-il agacé de mon manque de motivations. Mais honnêtement j'aimerai bien le voir à ma place une seconde. Ce n'est pas lui qui risqueront de tout perdre. « En attendant, rentre chez toi et dors un peu, t'as une sale gueule, je mettrais Seth en planque à ta place »

« Trop aimable, on se demande à qui je dois cette tête… » Persifflais-je en me levant. Puis je sortis sans faire attention aux grognements de mon patron.

Repassant par le « hall » de le planque relooké en salon, je remarquais que les gars étaient tous attablés en train de jouer au poker, l'alcool coulant à flot.

« Hey mec » m'interpella Seth. « Tu te joins à nous ? j'ai une revanche à prendre pour la dernière fois » rigola t-il.

« Non c'est bon je rentre j'ai eu ma dose » déclinais-je, enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean. « Et puis se serait trop facile de te plumer encore une fois » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter en sortant.

L'air frais m'agressa quand je sortis du bâtiment. Respirant à pleins poumons, je repensais à ma puce. Chaque fois que l'on sortait et que l'air frais la balayait, j'adorais la façon qu'elle avait de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, ses joues rougies, en se serrant contre moi. Je crois que si elle pouvait se cacher sous ma peau elle n'hésiterait pas. Mais ce que j'adorais, c'est bien qu'elle s'évertuait à fuir le froid, c'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus. L'hiver et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, c'était dans ses moments où elle était le plus heureuse. C'était peut être insignifiant comme détail pour quiconque mais c'était ce qui me manquait à moi. Tous ces petits détails qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était. Cette façon qu'elle avait de se différencier des autres. Une larme roula le long de ma joue quand je me rendis compte que ce serait probablement le premier noël où l'on ne sera pas ensemble.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'à l'appartement de Bella. Levant les yeux jusqu'à son étage, je remarquais qu'il y avait encore de la lumière malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Je restais quelques minutes le regard rivé à se fenêtre, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

Cette fille m'obsédait. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Je ne la connaissais qu'à peine et déjà elle avait sut aller là où peu de personne n'avaient accès. Elle m'avait touché, elle et son entêtement. Sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre dès qu'elle était nerveuse ou embarrassée. Ses rougeurs magnifiques sur ses joues. Ses lèvres faisant des choses magiques aux miennes lors de nos baisers. Son odeur si caractéristique, si _elle._ Mais aussi sa loyauté et sa détermination à sauver les autres. Cette fille était tout simplement parfaite. Je ne le méritais probablement pas. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, plus je la voyais, et plus je la laissais s'imposer en moi.

Et là je sus. Je sus que je ne pourrais pas faire autrement que de la laisser entrer dans ma vie. Ou plutôt dans une de mes vies.

Sous une impulsion, je sortis mon portable et l'appelais.

« Edward ? » me répondit une petite voix endormie.

« Vas à ta fenêtre de salon et regarde en bas » lui murmurais-je.

Je l'entendis bouger, puis vis le rideau s'écarter légèrement. Un sourire lumineux s'étalait sur son beau visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci ? »

« Je t'invite » affirmais-je pour une fois sûr de moi.

« Que…Quoi ? » répondit-elle un peu perdue.

« Ce soir. Je passe te prendre et je t'invite…à un vrai rendez-vous… »

« Où ? Pourquoi ? » Sa voix montant quelque peu dans les aigus. Je notais tout de même sous la panique un pointe d'excitation qui me ravi au plus au point.

« Où…tu verra. Et pourquoi…parce qu'il est temps je dirais. Sois prête pour 21h… pour le meilleur rendez vous de ta vie »

« Prétentieux » déclara t-il en souriant. Même si je ne pouvais pas vraiment le voir d'ici, je sentais son regard intense braqué sur moi qui me picotait la peau d'une délicieuse façon.

« Entre autre » riais-je. « Tu t'apercevra vite miss Swan que je suis loin d'être le mec parfait » me sentis-je obligé de la prévenir.

« Ca tombe bien, j'ai un faible pour les mauvais garçons » répliqua t-elle malicieusement.

Cette fille était faite pour moi…

« A demain miss Swan » soufflais-je

« A demain ».

Après avoir raccroché et fait un signe vers elle, je repris le chemin jusque chez moi. Mon appartement était assez grand et moderne. Je l'avais voulu dans les tons gris aciers et noir, très masculin.

Retirant ma veste, j'allais jusqu'à ma salle de bain pour me détendre sous une bonne douche évitant soigneusement de penser à Bella…ce qui s'avérait être plutôt…difficile. Néanmoins j'étais mort et la fatigue eu raison de moi.

Je sortis, me séchais, et sans prendre la peine de revêtir quoi que se soit je me couchais…laissant mes démons prendre le contrôle de mon esprit.

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui…_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends impatiemment vos reviews…_

_Ensuite j'ai une petite annonce à passer. Mon autre fiction étant prévue pour être courte, il ne me reste que 5 ou 6 chapitres à peu près. J'ai une autre fic en tête qui me trotte depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Elle sera totalement différente de ces deux là. C'est une Edward/bella et je suis en pleine écriture. Je peux vous donner le titre, ce sera « Ames sœur » et donc je cherche quelqu'un qui puisse me corriger, me donner son avis etc donc celles que ça intéresse… Elle ne sortira pas avant le mois prochain.._

_Voilà pour le blabla_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt_

_Odrey_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bien le bonsoir à vous les filles !_

_A ce que je vois l'identité de cette fille vous intrigue, patience patience bientôt vous saurez qui elle est…_

_En attendant voici un tout nouveau chapitre avec le fameux rendez vous de nos tourtereaux…_

_Je vous voudrais remercier de tout mon coeur crazybells, frimousse30, Habswifes, shona91, anayata, lamue12, Lea1985, indosyl et bien sûr ma petite AprilxD, vos reviews m'ont fait hyper plaisir…_

_Merci aussi aux mises en favoris et en alerte…_

_Je suis désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais promis au prochain chapitre.._

_Bonne lecture à vous les miss…._

Chapitre 9

« Bleue ou noire ? » Répétais-je pour au moins la troisième fois.

Je me tournais vers Alice qui apparemment avait mieux à faire avec son portable que de me conseiller sur ma tenue. C'était vraiment le comble ! Pour une fois que j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle et de ses conseils pour m'habiller, elle s'en foutait royalement. Si je n'avais pas été aussi nerveuse j'en aurais ris.

« Alice ! » m'énervais-je

« Humm quoi ? » répondit-elle presque étonnée que je lui parle.

Je laissais les robes que j'avais choisies sur mon bureau puis allais m'assoir à côté d'elle sur mon lit.

« Mais enfin à qui est-ce que tu écris depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Jasper » rougit-elle timidement. « Tu sais, ce mec est vraiment parfait ! » soupira t-elle.

« Tiens donc » ricannais-je. « C'est vrai que je l'avais pas tout à fait compris depuis le temps que tu m'en parles »

« Il est si romantique, et gentil, et le meilleur…c'est un dieu au pieu… » soupira t-elle sans faisant comme si je n'avais rien dis.

« Ravie de l'entendre…bon on peut retourner à mes robes ou pas ? » m'impatientais-je sacahant que j'avais rendez-vous dans une heure et demi et j'étais très loin d'être prête.

Mais apparemment mon amie n'était plus sur la même planète que moi. A ce que je voyais, _Jasperland_ avait occulté tout le reste et retenait prisonnière Alice.

« Tu sais que la nuit dernière il m'a fait jouir six foi ? SIX FOIS ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? par contre il m'a fait essayer une position… » Continua t-elle à piailler.

« Alice Alice stop ! » l'interrompais-je en me levant. « J'ai pas du tout envie de savoir les détails de votre vie sexuelle » grimaçais-je.

« C'est par ce que tu es coincée et frustrée » répliqua t-elle nonchalamment.

« Mais pas du tout » contrais-je en secouant la tête frénétiquement. « Et puis de toute façon si tout se passe bien peut être que ce soir… » Murmurais-je

« Oh c'est vrai que tu as rendez-vous dans…MON DIEU BELLA A PEINE UNE HEURE ET DEMI ! » se ressaisie t-elle d'un coup me hurlant dessus.

« Non sans blague » ironisais-je. « C'est vrai c'est pas comme si je te le rappelais depuis quoi…trente minutes ? » répliquais-je sarcastique.

« Oui bon ça va ça va ! Montres moi plutôt les robes que tu as sortis » ordonna t-elle en s'agitant dans tout les sens.

Elle prit dans ma boîte à bijoux différents types de colliers et boucles d'oreilles, ramena mes paires de chaussures et tout son fatras de maquillage qu'elle avait apporté avec elle en venant chez moi.

« Ces deux là » lui montrais-je en les exposant de chaque côté de mon corps.

Elle se posta devant moi, une main sous son menton, mine de réfléchir.

« La bleue » se décida t-elle. « Elle fait ressortir tes yeux et peau, Edward adorera à tout les coups » affirma t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

« Ok » soupirais-je

« Bon, vas prendre ta douche, mettre ta crème, te raser et…faire ce que tu as à faire et reviens ici pour que je maquille et te coiffe » m'imposa t-elle, me poussant vers ma salle de bain.

Etonnement, je fus prête dans les temps. Me regardant dans mon miroir, j'eu du mal à reconnaître la femme sous mes yeux. Mon amie avait fait un travail remarquable. Mes cheveux ondulés étaient remontés en un chignon lâche qui laissait tomber quelques mèches. Seuls mes yeux étaient mis en valeur, mais une petite touche de gloss ponctuait néanmoins le tout. J'avais passé ma robe bleue, m'arrivant à mi-cuisses, et des escarpins à petits talons (au grand dam d'Alice).

Je me trouvais belle !

Alice se posta derrière moi et m'enlaça en souriant.

« Tu vas rendre fou Edward »

Mes joues se colorièrent vivement tandis que je répondis à son sourire.

« Merci Alice » la remerciais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« De rien ma belle » souri t-elle. « Mais par pitié saute lui dessus ce soir, fais toi un peu de bien, tu seras moins aigrie » ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Merci » bougonnais-je vexée. « Ca fait toujours plaisir tes compliments »

A ce moment, le sonnette retentie dans l'appartement. Mon cœur manqua un battement et un voile de panique s'insinua dans mes veines. Je restais pétrifiée quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me frappe le bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends, vas lui ouvrir » me pressa t-elle à mi-mots.

Me ressaisissant, je me raclais la gorge, inspirais un grand coup et allais ouvrir la porte. Mon souffle se coupa quand je vis le dieu devant moi. Edward portait un jean noir qui le moulait exactement la où il fallait, avec une chemise blanche d'où les premiers boutons étaient enlevés, laissant entrevoir le haut de son torse recouvert d'une très légère pilosité. Ce mec était un fantasme sur pattes. Sexy et virile comme il en existe peu.

Son sourire s'agrandit sous mes yeux plus qu'appréciateurs. Rougissante des pieds à la tête je m'écartais pour le laisser entrer.

« Bonsoir jolie Bella » ronronna t-il effleurant à peine mes lèvres des siennes. « Alice » Salua t-il ensuite mon ami en souriant.

« Edward » minauda t-elle apparemment autant hébétée que moi par la beauté de l'homme en face de nous.

« Et bien, nous devrions y aller, j'ai réservé dans vingt minutes » m'expliqua t-il.

« Oui…Alice, je t'appelle, tu laisseras les clés dans la boîte aux lettres » lui recommandais-je en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Amusez vous bien » souria t-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous nous trouvions devant le _Crépuscule_, un genre de restau/spectacle ou des musiciens Jazz venaient y jouer. L'ambiance du lieu paraissait intime et chaleureux et propice à la séduction selon moi. Une serveuse nous conduisit à une petite près d'une grande baie vitrée avec vue sur la ville illuminée. Nous avions commandé des apéritifs, martinis pour Edward et vin blanc pour moi. Ce dernier me fixait de son regard brûlant, faisant frissonnée la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Mon entrejambe s'humidifia instantanément.

« Alors Bella, parles moi un peu de toi » susurra t-il de sa voix chaude.

« Je crois que je t'en avais dis déjà pas mal sur moi à la soirée où l'on s'est rencontré, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ? » murmurais-je mal à l'aise.

« Mais tout. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Par exemple d'où t'ai venue l'idée d'ouvrir une librairie ? » S'enquit-il posant une main sous son menton l'air intéressé par ma pauvre petite vie.

« Et bien, j'ai ça en tête depuis toujours je crois. Depuis toute petite j'ai le nez dans les livres, je passais mon temps à lire chez moi, à la bibliothèque ou dès que j'avais un moment de libre. Ma vie sociale en a d'ailleurs beaucoup pâtie, les autres disaient que j'étais bizarre, et se moquait. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai connu mon meilleur ami, il a un jour prit ma défense et depuis m'a toujours protégé, trop parfois même » lui expliquais-je.

Il semblait complètement pendu à mes lèvres, buvant le moindre de mes mots, ce qui soit dit en passant était troublant. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si intéressante, si captivante dans les yeux d'un homme. Il paraissait accorder une importance toute particulière au moindre détail que je lui livrais sur moi. Mais nous n'étions pas à égalité. C'était peut être le moment pour moi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

« Et toi ? » repris-je le sortant de la fascination qu'il semblait avoir pour ma bouche. « Parles moi un peu de toi » demandais-je en buvant une gorgée de mon verre. La musique changea pour un doux air de piano.

« Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante tu sais, elle ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle » esquiva t-il se fermant légèrement.

« Moi je suis sûre que si, et j'ai envie de te connaître » affirmais-je.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » soupira t-il en se résignant.

« Parles moi de tes parents » dis-je doucement.

Un voile de tristesse et d'une autre émotion que je ne parvins pas à identifier traversa son visage. Il demeura un instant silencieux me scrutant, cherchant probablement dans mon regard ce qu'il pouvait ou non me dire pour me faire confiance. Pensant que finalement il ne répondrait pas, je posais ma main sur la sienne, le faisant frémir, pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait se fier à moi. Cela eu l'air de fonctionner car il prit la parole d'une voix plus sombre.

« Ma mère s'est remariée quand j'avais 12ans deux ans après la mort de mon père, pensant qu'il nous fallait une présence masculine à ma sœur et moi »

« Et vous ne vous entendez pas bien avec lui ? » déduis-je hésitante ne voulant pas le brusquer.

Il eu un petit rire dénué d'humour.

« Ca c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire » marmonna t-il en détournant le regard.

« Et ta sœur ? » changeais-je de sujet. « Vous êtes proche ? »

« Oui » sourit-il tendrement à l'évocation de cette dernière. « Je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans elle. On s'est toujours protégé l'un l'autre…mais apparemment ce rôle appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant »

« Un petit ami ? »

« Oui, mais je ne m'en fais pas. Je veux dire je suis un peu triste qu'elle n'est plus autant besoin de moi mais j'ai rencontré le gars, et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je sais qu'il prendra soin d'elle aussi bien que moi ».

Je souris doucement à ces paroles. Je découvrais là un homme blessé par ses parents mais terriblement aimant et protecteur avec les gens qu'il aimait. Je savais que j'étais loin d'élucider le mystère Edward Cullen mais pour moi, le peu qu'il acceptait de me livrer était un pas de plus dans son monde.

L'ambiance pendant le reste du diner s'allégea et nous parlions de tout et de rien, faisant doucement connaissance sans pour autant trop approcher des sujets personnels. J'appris par exemple qu'il adorait jouer du piano et qu'il avait failli en faire son métier. Il était fou de crème glacée vanille. Sa couleur préférée changeait en fonction de son humeur, aujourd'hui c'était le bleu. Nous n'avions pas évoqué nos anciens amours et je me demandais combien de filles il avait attrapé dans ses filets étant donné le physique de dieu qu'il a.

Avant le dessert il m'invita à danser, ce qui avait fini en un fou rire mémorable tellement j'étais mauvaise. Le désir était partout autour de nous, nous englobant. Le moindre prétexte était bon pour se toucher et chaque caresse de sa main sur ma peau me rendait frémissante et excitée comme jamais. De son côté il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état que moi à en juger par l'érection que j'avais sentie contre mon ventre lorsque l'on dansait.

La vérité c'est que j'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je l'ai. Tout en lui me faisait envi, du timbre rauque de sa voix à l'intensité de son regard posé sur moi.

Décidant que la soirée ici était finie, et devant ce bourdonnement de désir, nous repartîmes vers sa voiture pour me raccompagner chez moi. L'atmosphère dans la voiture était étouffante, brûlante et presque insupportable. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, la caressant doucement de haut en bas, s'attardant à faire des cercles sur mon genou. Puis elle remonta et instinctivement j'écartais mes cuisses poussant un petit gémissement. Sa main remonta alors de lus en plus haut vers mon intimité. Il effleura du doigt mon shorty trempé. Je poussais mes hanches vers sa main en gémissant de plus belle.

« Putain Bella, tu es complètement trempée » grogna t-il de sa voix rauque.

A ce moment là, et à ma grande déception, nous arrivions devant mon immeuble. Edward arrêta le moteur, descendit de la voiture pour venir ouvrir ma portière et m'aider à descendre. Refermant brusquement derrière moi, il me plaqua ensuite durement contre la portière, capturant ma bouche dans un baiser fougueux. En voulant d'avantage, je grignotais sa lèvre inférieure, récoltant un grognement de sa part, avant d'insinuer ma langue dans sa bouche. Elles partirent dans une danse endiablée, explorant au maximum chacune leur tour la bouche de l'autre. Edward plaqua son érection apparemment douloureuse contre mon ventre et exerça un léger frottement afin de se soulager. Ce geste nous fit gémir bruyamment tout les deux.

A bout de souffle, nous finîmes par nous écarter l'un de l'autre, et saisissant ma main il me conduit presque en courant vers les ascenseurs. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous étions restés à nous fixer avec une envie monstre, priant pour arriver le plus vite possible chez moi.

Devant ma porte, pendant que je sortais mes clés, mon dieu vivant se plaqua de nouveau contre moi. Il lécha sensuellement ma nuque, laissant une marque brûlante sur son passage. Sa langue continua de passer sur mon épaule et dans mon cou, le grignotant doucement. Je gémissais de plus belle, laissant pour un temps la recherche des clés de côté.

« Edward » soupirais-je

« Les clés ma belle » murmura t-il sans cesser ses caresses.

Je les trouvais finalement, nous fis entrer et dévorante de désir, je plaquais fougueusement Edward contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« J'ai tellement envi de toi » gémit-il passant ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses me rendant pantelante. J'en pouvais plus. Je voulais qu'il m'arrache mes vêtements et me fasse sienne ici maintenant, contre ce mur. Jamais auparavant je n'avais éprouvé un désir et un plaisir semblables pour un homme quel qu'il soit.

Seulement, sans que je n'y comprenne rien, Edward me repoussa doucement, me tenant à bout de bras, les yeux fermement serrée, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'enquis-je inquiète. « J'ai fais quelque chose… » Je ne pus continuer.

« Non non Bella, tu es parfaite, et crois j'en ai autant envi que toi » murmura t-il essoufflé, me regardant à peine.

« Et bien…pourquoi alors…je comprends pas » chuchotais-je timidement.

« Si les choses vont plus loin entre nous il faut que tu saches quelque chose » parla t-il sombrement.

Mon cœur battait comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Qu'allait-il m'annoncer ? Et s'il était marié ? Peut être avait-il déjà une petite amie…mon cœur se serra brusquement à cette simple idée et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je déglutie ravalant celles-ci et attendis.

Il posa un regard insistant sur moi, jaugeant sûrement de ma future réaction et avec la mine d'un condamné à mort sortit son portefeuille et en tira ce qui avait l'air d'une photo.

« Edward ? » tremblais-je. « Tu as une petite amie c'est ça » m'emballais-je faisant les cents pas. « Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, j'aurais dus m'en douter, j'aurais dus… »

Je fus stoppée par ses doigts sur ma bouche.

« Je n'ai pas de petite amie » chuchota-il douloureusement.

Là-dessus, il me tendit la photo, de sa main tremblante, et je la pris fébrilement, mes yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Je restais quelques secondes ainsi avant de baisser mes yeux sur la photo en question.

Mon souffle se coupa immédiatement et je reculais d'un pas secouant frénétiquement la tête.

« Non » pleurais-je

« Je suis désolé » Une larme roula sur sa joue.

_Alors verdict ? _

_Des hypothèses ?_

_Je veux pleins pleins de reviews, j'adore vous lire…._

_Gros bisous !_

_Odrey_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou tous le monde !_

_J'arrive avec un tout nouveau chapitre et quelques révélations, je vous préviens tout de même ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux mais c'était nécessaire…_

_Merci à :_

_Citronade : Voici le nouveau chapitre tu vas pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe.. Gros bisous _

_anayata : tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, quand au lemon lol désolée c'est pas pour ce chapitre mais t'inquiète pas ça va suivre… bisous et merci pour ta review._

_LuneBlanche : merci pour ta review, voici quelques réponses. Bisous_

_Lea1985 : la réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous et merci pour ta review._

_indosyl : je sais je suis sadique…et j'adore ça…lol . merci pour ta review et voici le nouveau chapitre. Bisous_

_Habswifes : réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous_

_shona91 : oui je sais je suis sadique et j'en suis fière lol. Voici le nouveau chapitre, bisous._

_crazybells : voici la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Bisous et merci pour ta review._

_Merci également pour vos mises en alerte et en favoris vous êtes super…._

Chapitre 10

Mes larmes continuaient de rouler le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je crois que je m'étais attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Pourtant j'avais l'évidence devant moi. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans ma tête.

« Je peux t'expliquer » souffla t-il la voix rauque.

Aucun son ne sortis de ma bouche. Ca faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour cela, ce serait injuste et complètement déplacé de ma part. Il était évident qu'Edward avait un passé comme tout le monde. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que celui-ci soit encore si présent dans sa vie.

« Comment s'appelle t-elle ? » chuchotais-je la voix tremblante.

« Emma » murmura t-il tendrement.

Ses mains n'avaient pas quittées mes hanches un seul instant et je ressenti le besoin de m'éloigner quelque peu de lui. Je commençais à manquer d'air, le flot d'informations ayant eu à ingurgiter ces dernières semaines devenant trop lourd à porter. Posant mes mains sur son torse, je le repoussais légèrement avant de me détourner et de m'assoir sur mon canapé. Il vint me rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard, le visage déformé par la peine que je venais sans doute de lui faire. Je m'en voulais de le souffrir avec ce genre de réaction mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » parvins-je à articuler malgré le peu de voix qu'il me restait dut au manque d'air dans mes poumons.

« Cinq ans » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je ne le regardais pas. Je ne voulais pas voir la souffrance sur son visage, miroir de ce que moi je ressentais. Néanmoins il fallait que je sache. Je relevais donc les yeux vers lui et il dut probablement voir ce qu'il s'y passait car il prit une profonde inspiration et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« J'étais encore à la fac à ce moment là et mis à part mon beau père je n'avais aucun autre problème dans ma vie autre que quelle fille j'allais bien pouvoir ramener chez moi pour la nuit. Mes études étaient ce qui passait avant tout pour moi. Rien ne m'intéressait, je n'avais pas le temps pour une relation ou autre connerie de ce genre et je le faisais bien comprendre à celles qui passaient par mon lit » commença t-il honteusement. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et me fixa d'une étrange manière.

Je posais malgré tout une main hésitante sur la sienne pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Il esquissa un sourire et continua.

« Un soir, j'étais rentré chez moi plus tard que d'habitude et dans le salon il y avait un couple avec leur fille. Mon « père » me les avait présenté comme étant des associés à lui, enfin le père, et il voulait que je fasse connaissance avec leur fille, pour le bien de ses affaires disait-il. Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quels genres d'affaires il était à cette époque là et je ne voyais pas trop en quoi le fait de m'entendre ou pas avec elle aurait une importance. Mais j'ai fais comme il m'a dit. J'ai commencé à sortir avec elle, à l'emmener dîner, aux soirées auxquelles je me rendais et j'ai été étonné de découvrir une fille vraiment intéressante. On avait pas mal de points communs, elle était douce, gentille, sensible…. »

Il soupira douloureusement.

« Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle petit à petit. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais envi de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un, de m'engager, de tout donner. Oh ça oui, je lui aurais tout donné sur un plateau d'argent si elle me l'avait demandé. Notre histoire a duré six mois. Six mois où je souriais tout le temps. Six mois où chaque instant passé loin d'elle me déchirait le cœur. Et puis un jour elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Sur le coup j'ai été choqué, et j'ai fuis. Je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfants si tôt. Déjà à cause de mes études que je voulais à tout prix finir mais aussi par égoïsme. Je la voulais pour moi seul. Il était hors de question pour moi de la partager. Mon beau père lui était bizarrement satisfait de tout ça et me forçait à m'impliquer. Je ne voyais pas à ce moment là pourquoi il y attardait autant d'importance ».

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et se pinça le nez pour se calmer. Moi je restais stoique, j'attendais de savoir la suite avant de laisser parler la moindre émotion. Pour l'instant je n'étais rien qu'une éponge à information.

« Alors j'ai obéis. Parce que mon beau père n'était pas une personne à qui on peut désobéir mais aussi parce qu'elle me manquait cruellement. Mon éloignement me pesait de plus en plus et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'accepte cet enfant si je ne voulais pas la perdre. Petit à petit j'ai commencé à m'attacher à ce bébé à venir et j'avais hâte de pouvoir le tenir contre moi. Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de sa mère. Je la voyais déprimer de plus en plus chaque jour qui se rapprochait de la naissance. J'ai pourtant tout essayé pour l'emmener avec moi dans cette grossesse. Au début j'ai pensé que cela venait de mon attitude de départ mais ça n'avait rien à voir…et ma fille est née. Ma petite Emma. Je suis tombé amoureux de mon bébé dès que je l'ai vu. Je savais dès que je l'ai tenu contre moi que plus rien ne pourrait me séparer d'elle ».

Le sentiment de joie et de fierté qu'il l'avait envahi à l'évocation de sa fille venait de s'évanouir subitement. Des sanglots prirent forme dans sa gorge et je sus que je n'allais pas aimer la suite. Mon cœur se serra de le voir si déchiré.

« Ce que je n'avais en revanche pas prévu c'est que j'allais devoir l'élever sans sa mère. Peu de temps après notre retour à la maison, je la trouvais en train de pleurer souvent dans la journée. Elle s'excusait sans arrêt, me suppliait de lui pardonner ses erreurs. J'y comprenais rien et le pire pour moi, fut qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sa fille. Et un jour je suis rentré plus tôt de cour et je l'ai trouvé dans notre chambre, par terre des flacons de médicaments vides autour d'elle. Je l'ai amené à l'hôpital mais c'était trop tard »

Il pleurait à présent et je ne fus pas capable d'en voir plus. Je m'approchais donc de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et pleura silencieusement pendant de longues minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment une femme aussi chanceuse qu'elle, ayant un homme merveilleux et amoureux près d'elle ainsi que le fruit de leur amour ai pu avoir envi d'en finir. Cela me dépassait. Il renifla bruyamment puis sans quitter mes bras se déplaça de manière à poser son dos contre ma poitrine et sa tête sur mon épaule.

« J'ai appris plus tard dans une lettre qu'elle m'avait écrite que notre relation avait été montée de toutes pièce par nos parents. L'enfant aussi était prévu, ils ont tout fait pour que cela arrive » continua t-il amèrement.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? A quoi est-ce que cela les avançait ? » M'écriais-je choquée.

« Ca je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant mais apparemment, si elle a marché avec eux au début, les choses ont rapidement changées, elle est elle aussi tombée amoureuse de moi et le mensonge l'a submergé au fil du temps jusqu'à ne plus rien pouvoir supporter. Elle a toujours été très fragile. Au début je l'ai détesté de ce qu'elle m'avait fait mais aussi de nous avoir abandonné moi et notre fille. Puis la colère passé, je ne dis pas que j'ai compris ou que je ne lui en veux plus, mais je l'ai aimé et elle m'a donné mon ange alors pour ça je lui pardonné… » Murmura t-il douloureusement.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? » lui demandais-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Jessica »

« Et ta fille où est-elle ? »

« Elle est retenue, ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu » répondit-il acide.

« Quoi ? Comment ça retenue ? C'est les mêmes qui… »

« …oui , c'est en quelque sorte une monnaie d'échange sans en être une »

« Je saisie pas » déclarais-je perdue

« Ils pensent pouvoir me faire faire tout ce qu'ils veulent mais je sais aussi qu'ils aimeraient la garder pour qu'une fois plus grande elle rentre dans leur combine…une histoire de famille… »

« C'est dégelasse ! » m'offusquais-je. « Comment osent-ils faire ça à une enfant ! »

Ses déclarations me révulsaient. Quel genre d'être humain serait capable d'un tel acte ? Ils me donnaient envi de vomir…

Je réalisais à cet instant le genre d'épreuves par lesquelles avait dut passer Edward et ça m'écœurait. Le voir si fragile, si vulnérable dans mes bras me donnait envi de le protéger du monde, de prendre soin de lui, de le rendre heureux. Je l'aimais…

Cette réalisation brutale me décida à ne pas plus réfléchir et me lancer dans cette relation aussi compliquée et compromise soit elle. Bien sûr j'avais toujours l'impression d'étouffer sous la dose d'évènements et d'information mais là il ne s'agissait pas de moi. L'homme dans mes bras avait beaucoup trop souffert en si peu de temps et je voulais être celle qui lui apportera une petite dose de bonheur. Je voulais qu'il ait confiance en moi, qu'il se confit à moi, qu'il apprenne à partager avec moi. Je voulais découvrir sa vie et la réparer du mieux que je pouvais.

Je l'aimais…

« Edward ? »

« Mumm »

« Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que tu me caches sur toi ». C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais je voulais savoir définitivement dans quoi je m'engageais.

Il se tourna vers moi et planta son regard vert encore baigné de larmes dans le mien.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir…oui…et je comprendrais qu'avec tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre tu décide de tout laisser tomber, je ne t'en voudrais pas » murmura t-il douloureusement.

Je le fixais intensément scellais ma promesse du début d'un NOUS. Je crochetais mes bras autour de sa nuque et le rapprochais de moi, bien décidée à concrétiser cet amour naissant…

Cette nuit, j'allais enfin goûter au corps de mon futur amant…

_Voilà mes petites chéries…_

_Je sais j'ai pas coupé au bon moment mais promis dans le prochain chapitre il y aura enfin du lemon…lol_

_Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et des révélations d'Edward ?_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience_

_GROS BISOUS_

_Odrey_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello les gens !_

_Oui je sais ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté… honte à moi lol_

_En tout cas encore merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, je vous retrouve en bas pour un peu de blabla…_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

_Je le fixais intensément et scellais ma promesse du début d'un NOUS. Je crochetais mes bras autour de sa nuque et le rapprochais de moi, bien décidée à concrétiser cet amour naissant…_

_Cette nuit, j'allais enfin goûter au corps de mon futur amant…_

Le soleil transperçait fortement à travers mes persiennes, sa chaleur venant caresser ma peau nue. Une autre source de chaleur me brûlait le dos et je soupirais de bien être. Le bras de mon amant se resserra autour de ma taille, sa main remontant doucement pour venir se poser sur ma poitrine. Je souriais largement tout en me remémorant la nuit dernière.

_Flash Back_

_Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes…_

_Je collais mon corps à celui de mon amour, cherchant à ne plus laisser la moindre parcelle de vide entre nous. Notre baiser s'intensifiait de plus en plus, nos langues n'en étaient plus à se chercher ou à prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre. C'était fougueux, passionnel et mon cœur battait si fort que j'étais sûre qu'Edward devait le sentir sur son torse. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes fesses, les empaumant, les malaxant avant de d'attraper mes cuisses pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je frottais mon intimité trempée, brûlante contre la sienne qui à ce que je sentais n'était pas en reste. Je n'en pouvais plus, un feu presque insupportable prenait possession de tout mon être, de toutes parties en moi. _

_Emporté par son désir, Edward se déplaça pour venir coller mon dos au mur._

_« Bella… » Souffla t-il le souffle court._

_Je gémissais en réponse et posais mes lèvres dans son cou, laissant la pointe de ma langue venir goûter sa peau sucrée._

_« J'ai tellement envi de toi… » Gémit-il presque douloureusement._

_Je capturais à nouveau sa bouche pour un long baiser, savourant son haleine chaude, aspirant chaque soupire qui sortait de sa gorge. Il me fit descendre puis du bout des doigts laissait glisser les bretelles de ma robe, déposant de petits baisers mouillés sur mes épaules. Ses gestes étaient bouleversants de tendresse et j'en frissonnais que plus. Détachant ses lèvres des miennes, il planta son regard brûlant, sombre de désir dans le mien. Ses mains abaissèrent le haut de ma robe jusqu'à ma taille, dévoilant mon soutient gorge noir. Ma peau se couvrit d'une légère chaire de poule, et la douleur de mon bas ventre continuait de crier à la délivrance._

_L'heure n'était plus à l'urgence, à l'animalité mais à la passion… à la fusion de deux corps qui se réclamaient puissamment. Nos respirations saccadées s'accordaient à la perfection, symboles de cette osmose parfaite qui se construisait._

_Il resta quelques secondes à me regarder, ses prunelles débordantes d'adoration, de passion puis il se baissa et laissa à sa langue le loisir de découvrir cette partie de mon corps. Il en embrassait chaque parcelle, déposant une marque brûlante sur son passage. Sa langue descendit entre mes seins avant de se poser sur le droit. Il titilla mon téton durcit rien que pour lui, le suçotant gentiment, le mordillant à travers la fine dentelle de mon soutient gorge. _

_« Edward… » Soupirais-je basculant la tête en arrière submergée par ces sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir. Il passa ensuite à mon autre sein, lui infligeant la même torture tandis que sa main malaxait son jumeau. Mes doigts se faufilèrent dans sa tignasse, tirant doucement dessus. _

_Relevant son visage il m'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche pendant que mes mains déboutonnaient activement sa chemise qui finit au sol. Il en fit de même avec mon soutient gorge et reprit ses douces caresses sur ma poitrine, la massant sensuellement alors que je faisais courir mes doigts le long de son torse, mes ongles le griffant légèrement. Son gémissement fut étouffé par notre baiser au même titre que le mien._

_Arrivée à la barrière de son jean, je glissais à peine mes doigts sous sa ceinture, effleurant telle une plume sa peau douce. Il frémit violemment à cette douce caresse, redoublant d'ardeur dans ses baisers._

_« Ta chambre » murmura t-il, sa voix rendue rauque._

_Je le conduisis vivement vers ma chambre, nos lèvres ne se détachant que pour se poser sur la peau de l'autre. Je nous fis entrer et le poussais pour qu'il s'asseye sur le lit. Je me mis à genoux devant lui, le dévorant du regard et défis lentement son jean afin de le lui retirer, emportant avec lui son boxer noir. Je permis à mes yeux de détailler avec gourmandise son superbe corps en passant ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure._

_« Ce que tu vois te plait ? » chuchota t-il, un sourire en coin dessiné sur ses douces lèvres._

_Je ne répondis pas mais m'approchais avec une lenteur surement insupportable pour mon amant, de l'objet( impressionnant fallait bien le dire) de ma convoitise, mes yeux ne quittant pas une seconde les siens. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, la respiration d'Edward se faisait de plus en plus erratique et il avança ses hanches vers moi, signe d'impatience._

_« Patience… patience Monsieur Cullen » ronronnais-je laissant mon souffle balayer son sexe frémissant. « Chaque chose en son temps »_

_J'effleurais à peine de mes lèvres sa turgescence, le faisant languir encore et encore._

_« Bella… je t'en pris »_

_Satisfaite de mon effet, je passais un premier coup de langue et son corps se cambra violemment. Son goût était un délice et je m'attelais à le déguster de la plus exquise des façons. Je le pris finalement en bouche et un gémissement collectif résonna dans la pièce. L'avoir en moi me transporta littéralement. Ma féminité me brûlait tant que mon désir coulait maintenant sur mes cuisses. Je le suçais encore et encore plus fort, caressant d'une main sa base et de l'autre ses bourses._

_« Mumm… oui… han… encore » gémit mon amour bruyamment emmêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux._

_Je retirais son sexe de ma bouche et suçotais son bout doucement, le laissant sur la brèche, aux portes de son orgasme. _

_Le sourire aux lèvres, je ne le vis pas m'attirer brusquement dans ses bras et m'allonger sur le lit. A bout, ses gestes devinrent frénétiques. Il m'arracha violemment le reste de ma robe et fit subir le même traitement à mon shorty, le déchirant littéralement ce qui m'arracha un couinement. Edward déposa alors une myriade de petits baisers tout le long de mon corps avant d'arriver à hauteur de mon sexe. Je gémissais d'anticipation. Je le voulais… de toutes les manières possibles et il fallait que ça arrive maintenant car je savais que je n'allais pas tenir sinon…_

_Il passa un doigt le long de ma fente, avant de l'incérer doucement à l'intérieur de mon antre chaude. Je poussais un petit cri sous la sensation tandis que ses lèvres aspirèrent mon clitoris gonflé de désir._

_« Mon dieu… » Soufflais-je._

_Il ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, et me pompa de plus en plus vite, m'approchant à mon tour du bord. Sa bouche se fit plus pressante sur mon petit bouton, laissant de temps à autre ses dents le mordiller gentiment. Mes gémissements se transformaient en cris et à son tour il s'arrêta aux portes de mon orgasme, me laissant essoufflée et frustrée. Remontant le long de mon corps, il déposa ça et là de petits baisers sur ma peau en feu et arrivé au dessus de mon visage rouge de plaisir, il porta ses doigts couverts de mon désir à sa bouche. Cette vision incroyablement érotique m'alluma au plus au point et je capturais avidement sa bouche, provoquant sa langue dans un duel sans merci. Je sentis le bout de son sexe contre le mien, se frottant activement._

_« Edward… je t'en pris… viens… »_

_Ses yeux verts brillants d'adoration se perdant dans les miens, il poussa lentement en moi, progressant doucement jusqu'à arriver au bout. Le posséder en moi nous arracha un cri à tout les deux. Il resta un moment immobile en moi, savourant de concert cette intense connexion entre nous. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps ne supportait plus cette attente. Je bougeais alors mes hanches, lui démontrant mon envie de continuer. Il déposa alors un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et commença ses vas et viens. Si les premiers étaient lents, empreints d'une sensualité et d'une fusion extrême, ils firent vite place à la passion qui débordait de nos corps._

_« Plus… vite… je t'en pris… Edward » criais-je sous ses assauts qui devinrent rapides après ma demande._

_« Bordel Bella… c'est trop bon… tu es tellement serrée… humm »_

_Ses gémissements se transformèrent en de forts grognements, ses hanches claquants de plus en plus fortes contre les miennes. Nous ne contrôlions plus rien, seuls nos corps s'exprimaient… laissaient transparaître ces forts sentiments._

_Nous approchions tout les deux de notre délivrance et mon amant déplaça alors une de ses mains sur mon petit bouton de rose pour le stimuler en faisant des petits cercles dessus, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que j'explose, mes parois se refermant violemment sur son sexe._

_« MON DIEU OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » hurlais-je, mes ongles s'ancrant fortement dans ses épaules alors qu'il jouit à son tour._

_« PUTAINNNNNNNNN BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » hurla t-il à son tour, son visage enfouit dans mon cou tandis qu'il explosait en long jets dans mon antre._

_La respiration courte, aucun de nous n'osait bouger, ne voulant pas, en tout cas pour ma part briser cette bulle que nous venions de construire autour de nous. Chacun s'apaisait en humant l'odeur de l'autre et Edward finit par se dégager de mon corps, laissant derrière lui une sensation de vide… comme si je venais de perdre une partie de moi. Il s'allongea près de moi et m'attira contre son torse, sa main caressant tendrement mes cheveux et il nicha son nez dans mes cheveux, aspirant leur odeur à grande goulée._

_Ma main posée sur son cœur, je le sentais battre toujours aussi fort et pendant un instant je me demandais si les mêmes sentiments que les miens l'habitaient. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, nos gestes parlaient pour nous. Et c'est ainsi que le sommeil nous gagna, un sourire de pur bonheur ne quittant pas mes lèvres._

_Fin flash back_

Je me tournais dans ses bras et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me bouleversa. Mon amour était endormit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte dans un sourire. Quelques mèches étaient posées lascivement sur son front et je m'empressais de les écarter doucement, voulant profiter un maximum de la beauté de son visage.

Je restais là, à le contempler dans son sommeil pendant de longues minutes. Il semblait si apaisé, si beau, qu'une larme s'échappa pour glisser sur ma joue. Je repensais à son discours d'hier soir. Cet homme avait souffert plus qu'une personne normale ne l'aurait dut. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment on pouvait s'en prendre à une petite fille, et encore plus quand cette personne faisait partie de sa famille. Edward tenait plus que sa propre vie à son bébé et être séparé d'elle le déchirait à la limite du supportable. D'ailleurs où allait-il chercher cette force qui semblait l'habiter ? A la manière dont il avait craqué la veille, cela ne devait pas être souvent qu'il se laissait aller. Il voulait probablement être fort et indestructible pour sa fille et surtout pour ne pas être prit en pitié.

J'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait fait suffisamment confiance pour me confier cette partie de sa vie. Et même si je savais, de son propre aveu, qu'il me cachait encore beaucoup de choses, j'étais prête à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que cette confiance s'accroisse et qu'il puisse enfin se livrer entièrement à moi. Mais je savais qu'il allait falloir m'armer de patience car il avait construit autour de lui un mur si solide et impénétrable que ce n'était sûrement pas par la force que je pourrais réussir à franchir ce barrage.

Je voulais le rendre heureux. Plus que tout. Et même si je n'oubliais pas Tanya, ma meilleure amie, Edward allait être une personne que je m'évertuerais à sauver aussi. J'étais tombée amoureuse de cet homme charismatique, sombre, mais en même temps si fragile, si blessé, si détruit par son passé. Sa fille était désormais sa seule force… alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour en être une autre et qu'il puisse recouvrer confiance en la femme en général.

Je déposais un baiser sur son front puis me levais pour aller nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Je fis une halte à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage, brosser mes dents, et m'habillais d'une nuisette puis me dirigeais vers ma cuisine. Regardant dans mon frigo et mes placards, je sortis le nécessaire pour préparer des œufs brouillés ainsi que des crêpes. Je fis également couler du café et préparais du jus d'orange frais. Vraiment heureuse pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me mis à siffloter pendant que je cuisinais et nous préparais la table pour notre petit déjeuner. J'entendis quelques minutes plus tard l'eau de la douche coulée et un franc sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

Mon nouvel amoureux en sortit 20minutes plus tard, habillé dans son jean de la veille, le torse nu et ses cheveux laissant s'égoutter de petites gouttelettes d'eau. Putain qu'il était beau ! Je me trouvais encore sous le choc qu'un dieu pareil ait pu partager mon lit cette nuit. Je le reluquais sans aucune discrétion ce qui le fit sourire de contentement.

« Affamée ? » susurra t-il en s'approchant de moi de moi à la manière d'un fauve s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie. Je rougis furieusement au double sens de sa question et me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir bruyamment. Cet homme était un pécher auquel il était difficile de résister.

« Bien dormis ? » murmurais-je doucement alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et déposait de tendres baisers sur mon visage.

« C'est la première fois que je dors vraiment… toute une nuit » déclara t-il sérieusement, ses prunelles vrillant les miennes intensément.

« Des cauchemars ? » soufflais-je en caressant délicatement la fine peau sous ses yeux.

« Entre autres… mais je dirais plutôt de longues nuits blanches répétées » lâcha t-il sombrement.

Ne voulant pas gâcher cette belle matinée avec de sombres pensées, je le fis s'assoir afin de lui servir son assiette ainsi que son café. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon visage, comme s'ils tentaient de le sonder.

« Tu sais… pour hier soir… je ne veux pas que… tu te force pour ma fille » commença t-il en prenant ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres. « Je veux dire… je peux comprendre qu'un enfant te mette mal à l'aise et que tu préfère une relation plus… simple… surtout que tu ne sais pas encore tout pour moi… et je suis désolé pour ça aussi… mais ma fille passera avant tout… »

Je le coupais en déposant ma main sur ses douces et chaudes lèvres.

« Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je fais. Ta fille ne me dérange pas. Je sais qu'elle passera toujours avant tout et c'est on ne peut plus normal… mais je veux vivre cette histoire avec toi… aussi compliquée soit-elle… je ne peux pas aller contre ça » déclarais-je en ancrant profondément mon regard dans le sien, espérant qu'il comprenne à quel point j'étais sérieuse. A quel point mes sentiments pour lui me feraient accepter tout et n'importe quoi du moment qu'il soit heureux.

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Notre baiser s'intensifiant, je vins me caller entre ses jambes, passant mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il quémandait de sa langue l'accès à la mienne. Nous partîmes alors dans un long baiser langoureux qui nous aurait probablement conduits plus loin si son portable n'avait pas sonné dans sa poche. Brisant notre étreinte d'un air désolé, il répondit.

« Oui »

…

« Quand et combien ? ». Le ton de sa voix s'était fait plus dur, plus froid. Je n'étais plus face au Edward d'il y a quelques secondes.

…

« On sera nombreux ? Parce qu'eux le seront sûrement »

…

« Ok j'arrive » trancha t-il en raccrochant.

« Un problème ? » m'enquis-je en tentant de réfréner ma curiosité.

« Oui... non… Enfin il faut que j'y aille » répondit-il distant en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour s'habiller.

Son attitude me déstabilisa. Qui était donc au téléphone pour provoquer une telle réaction chez lui ? Et de quoi parlait-il ? Apparemment on l'avait investit d'une « mission » qui supposait qu'il soit nombreux… mais pour quoi faire ? Etait-ce une des choses que j'ignorais sur lui, dont il refusait de me parler ?

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage froid et fermé ce qui m'effraya immédiatement. Ne me laissant pas en placer une, il déposa un baiser rapide sur mon front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Edward ! » l'appelais-je

« Je t'appelle plus tard ». Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Dire que son comportement ne venait pas de me blesser aurait été un gros mensonge. Après la nuit que nous avions passée, je m'attendais non pas forcément à des explications ou des justifications mais au moins à ce qu'il ne m'expédie pas de cette manière.

Je savais que je l'aimais. Mais je n'étais vraiment pas sûre qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Mes questions étaient nombreuses et mes mains se mirent à trembler. J'avais eu à faire à deux parties totalement opposées d'Edward et cela m'effrayait car jamais il n'avait été comme cela avec moi. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine qui se serra douloureusement. J'étais à la fois inquiète pour lui et pour ce qu'il allait sûrement se passer, mais aussi furieuse qu'il m'ait traité presque comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous après ce cou de fil… comme si j'étais une étrangère…

OooooooO

_Deux heures plus tard…_

« Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ? » s'enquit l'agent auprès de son supérieur, vérifiant une fois de plus que son arme était bien chargée.

« Il arrivent » répondit en chuchotant son interlocuteur. « Que tout le monde reste sur ses positions… attendez mon signal… il faut que l'échange ait eu lieu » ordonna t-il à ses hommes à travers son micro.

« Tu es sûr qu'il ne me reconnaîtront pas ? » s'inquiéta l'agent, tentant de garder son masque impassible intact alors que sa voix le trahissait.

Son supérieur ne répondit pas mais il lui fit comprendre par son regard qu'il y avait toujours un risque. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son meilleur agent et il ne pouvait pas mener à bien cette mission sans lui. Lui qui connaissait désormais par cœur le milieu…

« Monsieur » intervint une voix de femme dans le micro. « L'échange est presque fait… nous avons vérifié partout il n'y a pas d'autres hommes ».

« Attendez mes instructions » répliqua l'homme à ses agents. Puis quelques secondes plus tard…« Maintenant ! »

Tous se dirigèrent vers les cinq hommes sur le quai qui ne les avaient pas vus arriver.

« Tu parles de pros… ils ne vérifient même pas si le lieu de rendez vous est sûr » pensa l'agent déconcerté de tant d'imprudence. Ce n'est pas son « employeur » qui aurait agit comme cela… son fric était beaucoup trop précieux à ses yeux. Si une telle chose devait arriver, l'ensemble de ses hommes signeraient leur arrêt de mort immédiat.

Il se décida lui-même à intervenir après s'être assuré qu'aucun de ces hommes ne faisaient partis de l'organisation dont lui-même dépendait.

Il repéra l'un des hommes qui tentait de fuir et le coursa sur à peine quelques mètres avant d'immobiliser l'individu, le maintenant face contre terre, son genoux contre son dos. Et tandis qu'il lui passait les menottes…

« Agent Cullen… je vous arrête… vous avez le droit de garder le silence… » Énonça t-il presque machinalement. Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas, il s'était arrêté à son nom… il l'avait reconnu… et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre…<em>

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos réactions._

_Pour le lemon j'espère qu'il vous a plu, c'est le premier que j'écris et j'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois…_

_Sinon je voulais faire un petit peu de pub pour la fiction d'AprilxD « libère-moi de ma douleur », allez la lire c'est un régal. Et j'ai également commencé à publier ma nouvelle fiction « quelqu'un comme toi » alors si l'envie vous dis d'aller y faire un tour… je serais ravie de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs et lectrices…_

_Sur ceux… je vous fais des gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt…_

_Odrey_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello les miss !_

_Comme toujours je vous remercie de vos super reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et pour celles qui n'osent pas, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais avec plaisir… vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela motive…_

_gmadininav : merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu ai aimé. J'espère que celui-ci te plaiera tout autant. Bisous._

_littleangelordevil93 : merci pour ta review. Voici la suite. Bisous._

_Habwifes : Contente que cela te plaise. Voici la suite… Bisous_

_misslapy : le sourire sadique est du gars qu'Edward arrête. Voici la suite. Bisous._

_anayata : la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Je suis ravie que le lemon t'ait plu. Bisous et voici la suite._

_indosyl : Et oui tu avais vu juste lol. Tu es très perspicace. Voici la suite. Bisous et merci pour ta review._

_Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous donne rendez vous en bas._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

EPOV

« C'est pas possible, bordel comment tu as pu être aussi con ? »

« Ca va je sais que j'ai merdé, pas la peine de me le rappeler ! » rétorquais-je mauvais

Cela faisait une heure que mon boss me gueulait dessus dans son bureau. Effectivement pendant l'intervention j'avais commis une belle erreur de débutant qui risquait bien de me coûter la vie… J'avais révélé mon identité lors de l'arrestation au port à un mec du milieu. Et ça c'était impardonnable. J'avais jamais véritablement rencontré ce type pendant mes « missions » mais étant le beau fils d'une des têtes pensantes, j'étais bien connu dans ce monde et aussi risible que cela était, j'étais crains. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'arrangeait pas mais c'était aussi la merde car si pendant une intervention on venait à savoir que j'étais flic et donc une taupe dans ma propre « famille », j'étais mort et dieu sait ce qu'il adviendrait de ma fille.

Et malheureusement, en triple idiot que je suis, j'avais livré ma tête sur un plateau d'argent aujourd'hui. Si ce bouffon parlait, j'étais mort. Alors que mon chef me hurle ma faute à la gueule était logique mais j'en étais suffisamment conscient pour qu'on me le rappel en boucle.

« NON CA VA PAS PUTAIN ! Si ce mec te dénonce je pourrais plus rien pour toi Edward. Et étant donné que j'ai besoin de toi sur la prochaine mission que t'on confié les autres, il y a pas intérêt à ce qu'il parle ! »

« Ce bouffon n'a pas d'avocat du milieu… il n'y a pas de raisons à ce qu'il… »

« … il a demandé à passer un coup de téléphone » me coupa durement mon boss en s'asseyant enfin après de longues minutes à tourner en rond sur son fauteuil.

« A qui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! » s'énerva t-il de nouveau. « Je le sens mal Edward… je le sens vraiment très mal… »

Il prit momentanément sa tête dans ses mains, baragouinant dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles.

Il avait raison. On était dans une impasse. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen de rectifier le tir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une vibration dans ma poche me tira de mes pensées.

_Dans deux heures où tu sais… il y a du nouveau. Tanya._

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Putain jamais ça s'arrêtait…

« Je dois y aller… il y a du nouveau » fis-je à mon patron en me levant.

Celui-ci leva brièvement les yeux et passa une main sur son visage. Il avait vraiment l'air exténué. Je m'en voulu automatiquement sachant que qu'à cause de moi et mes conneries ils étaient tous dans la merde. Il y a des jours où j'avais du mal à savoir qui j'étais réellement… le mafieux… ou le flic. Je m'effrayais tout seul et j'avais une telle peur de me perdre que j'en faisais des cauchemars terribles. Sans ma fille, sans ma seule source d'oxygène, je me perdais. Et je me demandais si une fois que tout cela serait terminé, (si toutes fois cela termine un jour) je n'aurais pas définitivement disparu.

Pourtant depuis peu il y avait une faible petite lumière dans ce long tunnel. Bella. Quand j'y repense je me suis conduit comme un parfait connard en m'enfuyant comme ça de chez elle tout à l'heure. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de me rattraper auprès d'elle car je ne supportais pas qu'elle puisse m'en vouloir, pas elle. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais passé une nuit paisible, sans cauchemars, le cœur apaisé de toutes souffrances. Sa présence, sa chaleur m'avait rassuré. Dans ses bras, j'avais tout oublié le temps d'une nuit. Notre étreinte avait été si passionnée, si fusionnelle que mon corps en tremblait encore. Ce que j'avais ressenti avait été fort, puissant et même si j'avais encore du mal à identifier ce sentiment, je savais que je pourrais plus m'en passer malgré toute la bonne volonté que je pourrais y mettre.

Après tout, peut être que si je m'accrochais suffisamment fort à elle je parviendrais à ne pas me noyer. A rester à la surface de cette eau sombre qu'est ma vie.

Je pris mon portable et décidais de lui envoyer un petit message. Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler maintenant, mes nerfs étaient encore beaucoup trop à vif et j'avais peur que si elle s'énervait, que moi j'en fasse de même et lui fasse encore du mal. Il fallait tout d'abord que je me calme, que j'aille à ce putain de rendez vous, et après j'irais la voir et tenterais de me racheter.

_Pardonnes moi d'avoir été si con ce matin… ce n'est pas toi. Je passe te voir ce soir… si tu veux bien. E._

Il ne se passa même pas cinq minutes avant d'obtenir une réponse de sa part.

_Si tu veux… .B._

Aie. Apparemment vu la « chaleur » que dégageait sa réponse, elle devait surement m'en vouloir, et je ne pouvais vraiment pas l'en blâmer.

_Tu m'en veux… E._

_Je devrais ?_

Bon. Je crois que pour le coup il n'allait pas falloir que je joue au malin et il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner auprès d'elle.

J'étais toujours en route pour l'entrepôt et une fine pluie commença à tomber. Je rabattis le col de mon manteau plus haut sur mon cou, et sortis mes gants pour échapper au froid soudain de cette après midi déjà bien avançée.

Je réfléchissais à un moyen de faire amende honorable auprès de ma belle mais j'avais du mal à trouver quelque chose qui jouerait en ma faveur. Lors de notre dîner, Bella m'avait fait clairement comprendre que les cadeaux avec elle étaient formellement exclus, seulement j'avais besoin d'un moyen, en plus de mes excuses, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était importante pour moi et que ça présence m'apaisait, me donnait de l'espoir.

Alors quoi ?

Des fleurs ? Peut être bien… mais je ne connaissais pas ses fleurs préférées et finalement cela me paraissait trop peu.

Des chocolats ? Mouai… quoi que utililisés comme il le faut… Humm… pourquoi pas après tout. Mais pas comme cadeau… Je gardais cela dans un coin de ma tête.

Un bijou ? Non là c'est sûr elle allait me tuer…

Et finalement l'idée parfaite m'est apparut. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Elle allait adorer c'est sûr et certain.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir plus car j'arrivais à l'entrepôt. C'était le moment ou jamais de voir si j'avais été démasqué.

Le hall principal étant vide et silencieux, je marchais vers un petit escalier en aluminium que je pris pour grimper jusqu'au premier où se trouvait un petit bureau. Sans frapper j'y entrais et constatais la présence de Tanya, Carlisle, et le big boss.

« Ah Edward ! J'ai bien cru que tu nous fausserai compagnie » déclara mielleusement mon « patron » tandis que Tanya passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Comme si j'avais le choix » marmonnais-je méfiant.

Tous me regardaient bien trop bizarrement pour que je ne me méfie pas. Je ne le sentais pas bien du tout.

« Sais-tu mon garçon pourquoi nous t'avons convoqué ? » parla mon beau père d'une voix forte et imposante. Cette même voix qui hantait mes cauchemars depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. Depuis qu'il s'était servit de moi comme un vulgaire bout de viande pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Nous t'avons parlé d'une mission il ya de cela quelques temps, mission pour laquelle tu avais accompagné Tanya à l'inauguration de cette librairie » reprit-il en souriant. Je sentais la nausée monter en moi.

« Oui, et après cette soirée j'ai refusé… » Contrais-je en haussant le ton.

« Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant ! D'autant plus que cela devrait être facile pour toi maintenant étant donné que tu la fréquente »

Mes poings se serraient au point d'enfoncer mes ongles dans la chaire de mes paumes jusqu'au sang. Je savais depuis quelques temps que je serais confronté à un pareil dilemme. Mon patron au FBI lui-même avait exigé que j'accepte cette mission ultime pour qu'enfin ils puissent les coincer et par la même libérer ma fille une fois que tout ces pourris seraient incarcérés. La bille me remontait dans la gorge et un violent désir de tout foutre en l'air s'empara de moi.

Comment pouvais-je faire cela ? Mon cœur me faisait un mal de chien tandis que les trois paires d'yeux braquées sur moi attendaient une réaction.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » articulais-je entre mes dents en commençant à suffoquer.

« Tu as carte blanche. Mais je pense que le chemin que prend votre relation est un bon début. Du moment que tu récupère ce qui est à nous… le reste je m'en fiche… » Fit le troisième homme d'une voix blanche, aussi coupante et glaciale qu'une lame.

Je posais mon regard sur la soi-disant « amie » de ma douce et un dégoût aussi profond que celui que j'éprouvais pour moi-même me submergea. Je n'avais jamais frappé une femme mais l'envie était si forte que dus me retenir au dossier de la chaise présente devant moi.

« Je croyais que c'était ta meilleure amie » crachais-je avec force, ma rage brouillant ma vue.

« Rien qu'un pion pour qu'elle l'achète avec moi… et cette idiote si naïve a tout gobé sans se poser de questions » ricana t-elle en posant une multitude de baisers dans le cou de son amant.

« Tu as toujours été la meilleure quand il s'agit de manipulation… quelle qu'elle soit » susurra t-il en la lorgnant d'un regard lubrique avant de se mettre à l'embrasser goulument et de toucher perversement son corps sans se soucier des deux personnes encore présentes.

Carlisle fixait pensivement les arbres à travers la fenêtre.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Edward, donc comme d'habitude obéis et fais pas de vagues… ou les conséquences seraient néfastes pour tout les deux » murmura t-il, sa voix résonnant comme un dangereux avertissement.

J'eus un petit rire sarcastique.

« C'est sûr que ce que tu as déjà fais jusqu'à maintenant ne pouvais pas te suffire pour me faire souffrir ! » m'énervais violemment.

Puis sans accorder un regard ni une parole de plus je pris le large. Une fois dehors, je laissais ma rage s'évacuer avec puissance, frappant avec force dans le mur jusqu'au sang et hurlant ma douleur comme jamais.

J'allais devoir trahir la seule personne qui je pensais jusqu'à quelques heures représentait pour moi l'espoir de m'en sortir. J'avais été si heureux et paisible près d'elle que j'avais oublié les raisons de notre rencontre. Bien sûr j'avais décliné tout de suite après, cette mission, mais il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas me laisser m'en sortir comme ça. Le FBI s'en était mêlé et j'avais essayé de garder une certaine distance avec Bella, lui faisant croire que je pouvais l'aider avec Tanya mais c'était peine perdue… Cette attraction, ce lien qui nous unissait était plus fort que moi et me ramenait sans cesse à elle. Et maintenant j'étais coincé de tous les côtés…

Coincé car mon propre boulot et ma couverture me poussaient à le faire…

Coincé car c'était la seule façon de sortir ma fille de là…

Mais surtout coincé car je prenais conscience que mes sentiments pour Bella Swan était plus fort que je ne le pensais…

Je finis à bout de force par m'écrouler au sol, ramenais mes genoux contre mon torse, et ma tête dans mes mains je me mis à sangloter violemment pour la deuxième fois depuis deux jours. La pluie tombait plus forte, trempant mon corps jusqu'aux os mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je sentais monter en moi un sentiment aussi puissant que ma douleur, aussi destructeur que ma rage… un amour que je ne pensais plus possible depuis la mort de Jessica. Un amour qui je le savais m'anéantirait lorsque son objet se rendrait compte de ma trahison… et mes pleurs redoublèrent en conséquence.

OoooO

Je ne sais combien de temps j'avais passé assis là contre ce mur quand une vibration dans ma poche me sortis de l'état de léthargie dans lequel j'étais après ma crise.

_Je devrais t'en vouloir… en fait je t'en veux, mais j'ai besoin de te voir. Il est tard et je me demandais si tu comptais toujours venir ce soir ? B_

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure de mon portable, je me rendis compte qu'il était très tard. J'avais dus rester un sacré bout de temps ici, anesthésié de toutes sensations et de toutes notions, y compris celle du temps.

La pluie avait cessé et c'est avec peine que je me relevais pour prendre la direction de l'appartement de bella. Je me rendis compte qu'à cet instant j'avais besoin que d'une seule chose… elle. Sa chaleur. Sa voix. Celle là même qui était à l'origine de mon état de folie.

J'eu à peine le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, et elle portait un petit short en coton gris et un soutient gorge alors qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main son tee-shirt pour dormir. Ses joues déjà roses prirent une délicieuse couleur framboise lorsque mes yeux la détaillèrent avec envi.

Elle me fixait avec inquiétude et incompréhension et je me souvins de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais… trempé des pieds à la tête, les yeux probablement rougis et gonflés d'avoir trop versé de larmes.

« Edward… » Souffla t-elle la voix chevrotante en prenant ma main pour me conduire à l'intérieur.

« Hey… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » reprit –elle tout doucement en passant son autre main sur ma joue.

Je fermais les yeux et accentuais le contacte de ma joue sur sa paume en soupirant d'aise. Rouvrant les yeux, je me contentais d'approcher mon visage du sien pour capturer sa bouche. Si au départ ce baiser fut doux et tendre, rapidement mon désir prit le relais et ma langue envahit sa bouche sans lui demander la permission.

J'avais besoin d'elle, de la sentir m'envelopper autour d'elle, m'encercler de son odeur si tentante. Elle ne répondit à mon baiser qu'au bout de quelques secondes, surprise de tant d'ardeur et de hargne de ma part mais finit tout de même par se laisser aller. Ne me séparant pas de sa bouche, je la soulevais brusquement l'obligeant à encercler ma taille de ses jambes, et allais rapidement jusqu'au canapé où je la déposais avec moins de douceur que je ne l'aurais voulu, lui arrachant un couinement. Glissant ma tête dans son cou, je respirais allègrement sa peau avant de venir la goûter de ma langue. Mes mains ne restant pas sans rien faire, je caressais sensuellement la peau soyeuse de ses cuisses avant de les passer sous son short pour venir effleurer ses fesses nues.

Même à travers mon pantalon trempé et son vêtement, je sentais contre mon sexe la chaleur de son centre humide. Ma belle, retira en gémissant sous mes attouchements ma chemise pleine d'eau et fit de même avec le reste de mes vêtements, me laissant nu et bouillant au dessus d'elle. Ses doigts suivirent les contours des muscles de mon torse, provoquant un long frémissement de plaisir de ma part. Puis elle caressa lentement l'intérieur de mes cuisses, justes sous mon sexe en se relevant pour embrasser à son tour mon cou. Je la sentais vibrer et trembler autant que moi, la chaleur prenant possession de nos corps, nous poussant à assouvir au plus vite ce besoin que nous avions l'un de l'autre.

Je posais mon front contre le sien, et mon regard encré dans le sien, je retirais son soutient gorge pour venir gober une de ses pointes. Je la titillais doucement avant de la sucer et la mordiller amoureusement avant de passer à l'autre. Ma douce s'arqua sous cette exquise caresse et chercha en vain son souffle. Je parsemais une pluie de petits baisers le long de son ventre puis soufflais doucement sur son petit bouton.

« Mon dieu… Edward » cria t-elle tandis que je pris ce petit morceau de chaire tendre entre mes lèvres pour le sucer avidement. Deux de mes doigts entrèrent subitement dans son antre, allant et venant de plus en plus vite au gré de ses gémissements bruyants.

« EDWWWWAAARDDDDDDDDDD » finit-elle par hurler en explosant autour de mes doigts.

Je les portais à ma bouche, m'abreuvant de son goût si divin et sucré, puis glissais ma langue dans sa bouche pour qu'elle puisse se goûter à travers moi.

Je me reculais légèrement et pris un temps pour la regarder.

« Tu es si belle » murmurais-je.

Elle tenta de se relever pour me rendre la pareille mais je l'en empêchais. Ce soir c'était tout pour elle. Je voulais lui faire ressentir les sensations qui me traversaient en sa présence. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour moi.

Je pris alors un préservatif dans ma poche de jean, l'enfilais, puis connectant mon front au sien, mes yeux aux siens, je poussais en elle dans un fort coup de rein qui nous arracha à chacun un gémissement de bien être. Soudé ainsi à elle, je me sentais plus fort, entier et comblé, oubliant par la même occasion tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas nous.

J'entrepris alors de puissants et rapide vas et viens, savourant sa chaleur autour de moi.

« Bordel… tu es si étroite mon ange… c'est trop bon… » Gémis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

« Je t'en pris… plus fort »

J'accélérais en grognant suite à sa supplique et je sentis cette chaleur familière et intense prendre forme au creux de mes reins. Soulevant ses jambes, je les passais au creux de mes coudes et poussais encore plus fortement en elle, criant à l'unisson avec elle, mon sexe encore plus profondément encré dans sa chaleur sous cet angle.

J'étais très proche et elle aussi. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre et le rythme de mon bassin devint frénétique sous le déferlement de sensations qui prenait tant d'ampleur en moi.

« Edward… je … je vais… je… OH MON DIEU OUIIIIIIIIIIIII » hurla t-elle en se resserrant autour de moi. Son corps fut prit de soubresauts sous l'intensité de son orgasme.

Quelques coups de reins puissants après je la rejoignis.

« OHHHHHHHHHH »

La respiration encore faible, je posais ma tête contre la poitrine de mon amour, m'apaisant doucement au son des battements encore rapides de son cœur. Ses doigts se perdirent dans mes cheveux tandis que les miens s'égaraient sur sa peau brûlante, déclenchant une légère chaire de poule.

Nous restâmes un long moment sans rien dire, s'apaisant mutuellement. Je partis dans sa chambre chercher sa couette puis nous couvris avant de me replacer contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui Edward ? » se risqua t-elle à me demander d'une toute petite voix.

Ma redressant sur un coude, essayant de ne pas trop l'écraser dans le petit espace que nous offrait son canapé, je la contemplais tendrement mais douloureusement, me rassasiant de sa beauté, de ses joues encore rougis de plaisir, puis je replaçais une mèche de ses cheveux collée à son front, derrière son oreille.

« Tu me fais tellement de bien » murmurais-je tendrement en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

« Edward… » fit-elle en se redressant.

« Ils m'obligent à faire quelque chose qui me répugne » lui répondis-je sombrement sachant qu'elle comprendrait de qui je parlais.

« Et … tu es vraiment obligé ? »

J'opinais en voûtant les épaules sous le poids de ma culpabilité.

« Si je veux que ma fille me revienne… mais j'ai peur… de faire trop de mal… »

Elle prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et encra ses si beaux yeux chocolat dans les miens, son sérieux me troublant au plus haut point.

« Alors fais le ! Pour ta fille. Tu dois faire tout ce qu'ils te demandent, c'est important » déclara t-elle simplement.

Mon cœur se serra derechef. Comment pouvais-je songer à me servir d'elle ? A la trahir et lui faire du mal alors qu'elle se souciait tant des gens qui l'entouraient. C'était une personne si bonne, si pure, qui s'inquiétait pour moi. La première depuis longtemps. Et j'allais la démolir.

Si seulement elle savait que c'est d'elle que je parlais, et qu'elle me donnait son « consentement », presque l'ordre de lui faire du mal sans qu'elle le sache pour que mon bébé me revienne.

A cet instant je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de me foutre en l'air. Je n'étais pas mieux que ces connards que je maudissais tant.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et voulant me perdre à nouveau et tout oublier, je lui refis l'amour encore… et encore jusqu'à oublier qui j'étais.

OoooO

Je m'éveillais une fois encore en sursaut et en sueur, le corps tremblant de peur. Mes cauchemars avaient repris, malgré les bras de Bella m'entourant, malgré la chaleur rassurante de son corps. Je n'avais plus un seul instant de paix.

J'avais passé chaque nuit depuis trois semaines maintenant près de ma douce, l'aimant chaque nuit encore plus fort. Je n'arrivais plus à me passer d'elle, sa présence m'était devenue indispensable, comme une protection contre le monde extérieur. J'étais encore étonné de la rapidité et de l'ampleur avec laquelle notre relation évoluait.

Nous avions construit autour de nous une bulle qui nous suivait partout. Si nous nous retrouvions le soir, il était impensable que nous restions quand même la journée sans s'appeler plusieurs fois. Je devenais possessif, protecteur et excessivement méfiant par rapport aux autres… ce qui était risible quand on savait que le principal danger près d'elle était moi.

Bien entendu, Carlisle et l'autre pourri se frottaient les mains. Ils étaient ravis au possible et chaque jour, je me dégoûtais un peu plus. Je me demandais ce que j'allais devenir le jour où je la perdrais… car c'était sûr et certain qu'elle me quitterait quand elle saurait. Et ce jour là… je sombrerais. Car elle était devenu mon monde, ma vie et je pouvais désormais me l'avouer… j'étais fou amoureux de cette femme extraordinaire. Je l'aimais à en crever…

Ce soir, j'avais prévu de lui offrir ma petite surprise, celle à laquelle je pensais pour me faire pardonner l'autre fois mon comportement, mais surtout, je voulais en profiter pour lui avouer que je l'aimais comme un fou. Que sans elle je n'étais rien. Qu'elle était devenue mon monde…

Je n'avais pas peur que de son côté elle ne ressente pas la même chose car il fallait savoir que la nuit, ma douce parlait dans son sommeil. Et à plusieurs reprises je l'avais entendu fredonner qu'elle m'aimait. La première fois que ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, mon cœur s'était gonflé dans ma poitrine, menaçant d'en décoller. Je m'étais senti heureux. Je n'avais pas eu peur ou quoi que se soit comme je le pensais… non… j'avais embrassé ses cheveux et l'avais serré plus étroitement encore.

BPOV

Dire que j'étais heureuse ces dernières semaines serait un doux euphémisme. Je me sentais plus que ça. Ma vie avait prit un nouveau tournant et pour la première fois depuis des lustres je m'abandonnais totalement à quelqu'un.

J'en avais voulu à Edward le premier matin où nous nous sommes réveillés ensemble mais lorsqu'il avait débarqué chez moi dans un état pitoyable, j'avais oublié ma rancune et nous avions fait l'amour d'une manière différente de la veille. Autant notre première fois avait été passionnée et douce, autant cette fois j'eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à se rassurer, à oublier mais aussi à se sentir aimé. Je lui avais donc donné ce qu'il avait besoin et depuis cette nuit là, nous étions pratiquement inséparables. Même lorsque j'étais au travail nous avions besoin de garder ce lien avec l'autre. Alice me disait que notre relation était en train de devenir trop fusionnelle, que je devais faire attention de ne pas me faire bouffer par ça… mais la vérité c'est que j'aurais beau tenter quoi que se soit pour l'éviter, c'était impossible. J'avais besoin de lui comme j'avais besoin d'air pour respirer. Sa présence m'était devenue indispensable, ma peau avait sans arrêt soif de la sienne, jamais je n'étais assez proche de lui.

Malgré tout, je sentais que quelque chose le tracassait. Il avait parfois cette distance vis-à-vis de moi, presque imperceptible mais suffisamment visible pour tirer une petite sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête. Quelque chose, autre que ce qu'il me cachait déjà le rongeait de l'intérieur et parfois après l'amour, je surprenais une larme coulé sur sa joue. Et chaque fois j'avais l'impression que l'on me broyait le cœur. Je ne supportais pas de le voir souffrir plus qu'il ne le devrait mais sans toutes les données, je ne pouvais pas l'aider entièrement.

J'apprenais quotidiennement à vivre avec ses secrets et comme il passait la majorité de son temps avec moi, quelques petites choses m'interpellaient. Trois fois par semaine, son portable sonnait toujours à la même heure le soir. Il décrochait et partait quelques minutes après, revenant quelques heures plus tard mal en point. Sans parler des nombreux sms qu'il recevait à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit…

Je ne comptais plus les fois où j'avais été tentée de fouiller dans son téléphone pour trouver des réponses à mes questions mais je me retenais chaque fois au dernier moment.

Bref le mystère était toujours aussi présent et opaque autour de mon petit ami et j'espérais qu'il me ferait un jour assez confiance pour me dire ce qu'était sa vie. N'importe quelle fille à ma place se serait méfié et aurait fuit face autant de mystère. C'est probablement ce que j'aurais dus faire… Mais c'était devenu impossible pour moi. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre j'en souffrirai mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Si c'était pour lui alors j'étais prête à beaucoup de choses. Plus qu'un nouvel amour, il était devenu en un temps record une partie de moi, aussi vitale que pouvait l'être mes poumons ou mon cœur. Sans lui… je ne pourrais pas vivre. Je me faisais peur à éprouver tant d'amour pour homme mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

OoooO

« Emmet va enfin nous présenter sa moitié » fit Alice alors qu'elle m'aidait à ranger dans les rayons de nouveaux arrivages de livres.

« C'est vrai ? Quand ça ? » M'enquis-je en m'agenouillant pour ramasser le carton vide.

« Samedi soir. Mais il devrait t'appeler pour t'en parler. Il veux aussi que tu amènes Edward »

Je me retins de grogner. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi il voulait que j'amène Edward. Ecartant le fait qu'il était mon compagnon et donc qu'il était naturellement invité, il voulait le cuisiner. Mon meilleur ami s'était toujours montré méfiant envers mes petits amis depuis que l'un d'eux avait déconné. Son avis avait une grande importance pour moi et j'espérais que mon amour arriverait à le convaincre et qu'ils finiraient par s'apprécier.

Seulement ce n'était pas gagner ! Sans le connaître, mon ami avait déjà une dent contre lui suite à la dernière soirée que nous avions passée ensemble il y a quelques semaines. Il n'avait pas apprécié de m'avoir vu mal, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que ce n'était Edward qui était en cause mais Tanya.

Espérons tout de même que cela se passera bien…

Nous venions de terminer l'étalonnage et tandis qu'Alice prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils, je nous préparais deux mugs fumants de café que j'apportais accompagné de brownies que j'avais préparés la veille avec Edward… Séance cuisine qui s'était terminée en séance coquine puis en ménage d'une heure pour tout nettoyer.

« Au fait… Edward a des nouvelles pour Tanya ? » M'interrogea Alice en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Pas vraiment… mais je sais pas… il est bizarre dès qu'on touche au sujet ».

« Bizarre comment ? »

Je sirotais doucement mon café avant de reposer ma tasse sur la table.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est comme s'il était en colère… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi il serait en colère ? Tu crois qu'il aurait découvert quelque chose qui le mette dans cet état ? »

J'haussais les épaules et pris un morceau de brownies entre mes doigts et l'émiettais.

« Je ne sais pas… c'est difficile de lui parler quand il est comme ça… il est… ailleurs ».

Je m'inquiétais toujours autant pour ma meilleure amie mais j'essayais de me convaincre que si Edward découvrait quelque chose d'important il m'en parlerait. J'espérais sincèrement que j'allais la retrouver un jour, et même si de mon côté je continuais à essayer de l'appeler ou de me rendre à son appartement, je faisais confiance à Edward.

J'avais appris que Tanya avait déserté son appartement lors de l'une de mes visites impromptues par le concierge.

Elle me manquait. J'aurais tant voulu partager mon bonheur avec elle. J'espérais de tout cœur que lorsqu'elle saurait que c'était avec Edward elle me pardonnerait facilement.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? » reprit Alice, m'extirpant de mes réflexions. « On pourrait peut être sortir tout les quatre avec Jasper et Edward ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Edward a prévu quelque chose pour moi »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Je secouais la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit de me tenir prête pour 21h ». J'eu un petit sourire en me rappelant ce matin. Il m'avait répété au moins six fois la même chose avant de passer la porte, faisant à chaque fois des allers retours entre elle et moi pour s'assurer que je n'oublierais pas.

Il semblait si heureux et léger, ses yeux verts brillants de malice et de joie. Je crois que j'étais tombée encore plus amoureuse de lui… ne savant même pas qu'il était possible de l'aimer encore plus fort.

Elle me sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur mon bras.

« Tu es heureuse avec lui pas vrai ? »

J'opinais en rougissant.

« Tu le mérites… vraiment. Mais fais quand même attention. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » m'avertit-elle.

Elle leva une main au moment où j'allais parler.

« Attends avant de me couper. Je sais que ce qu'il ressent pour toi est aussi fort que ce que toi tu ressens. Je le sais, j'ai bien vu sa manière d'être avec toi. Il est carrément fou de toi. Mais… je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir cette peur pour toi… » S'inquiéta t-elle.

Je lui souris doucement, appréciant d'avoir une amie telle qu'elle. Ca faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager tout ça, à qui se confier. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais j'étais sûre d'Edward. Je veux dire, il ne m'avait jamais caché qu'il gardait certaine choses secrètes…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle… tout se passera bien pour moi. Je t'assure » la rassurais-je en me levant, emportant avec moi nos deux mugs vides ainsi que l'assiette de gâteaux.

La boutique était étonnamment calme aujourd'hui c'est pourquoi nous nous étions accordé cette petite pause. Peu de clients passèrent après ça et Alice dut partir rejoindre son homme pendant que je terminais de tout ranger et compter la caisse.

J'entendis la clochette de l'entrée résonner.

« C'est fermé » clamais-je poliment sans relever la tête.

Je vis l'ombre de cette personne se poster sans rien dire devant mon comptoir et relevais enfin les yeux.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan… puis-je accaparer quelques minutes de votre temps ? »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre.<em>

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des idées pour la suite ? _

_Faites exploser la petite bulle… j'attends vraiment vos impressions._

_Gros bisous à toutes et à bientôt pour la suite._

_Odrey _


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir à toutes!_

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction._

_Je suis désolée, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et que c'est pour moi un véritable boost pour avancer dans mon histoire... merci également aux nouvelles lectrices qui ont mis ma fic en alerte et en favoris, j'espère que vous serez de plus en plus nombreuses.._

_Bonne lecture à vous et je vous retrouve en bas..._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

J'étais encore dubitative quand à la visite que j'avais eu plus tôt dans la soirée, je ne savais pas trop vraiment quoi en penser. Peu après le départ de cet homme, j'eu un appel de mon homme qui m'annonçait avec regret que notre soirée romantique et la petite surprise qu'il m'avait réservé devaient être reportées car un problème de dernière minute s'était manifesté. Je l'avais trouvé très étrange au téléphone, il parlait très bas et j'avais pu sentir une certaine crainte suinter de sa douce voix. En arrière plan j'avais pu entendre des voix bourrues d'hommes qui semblaient se disputer violemment.

J'étais donc rentré chez moi, quelque peu déçue mais malgré tout inquiète. Je m'étais risqué à lui demander ce qu'était ce problème si important pour avoir annulé notre rendez vous mais sa réponse suivait le chemin de ce qu'il me disait à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas répondre où qu'il cherchait à détourner le sujet. Il contournait la discussion sur nous et m'assurait que je lui manquais et qu'il ferait tout pour rentrer au plus vite. Puis il avait raccroché...

J'enlevais alors mes escarpins puis me dirrigeais vers ma petite cuisine pour me sortir un verre puis la bouteille de vin blanc que nous avions entammé la veille. Je m'en servis un peu dans mon verre puis me dirrigeais vers mon Mac que je pris avec moi sur mon canapé. J'avalais une gorgée puis entrais enfin le nom de l'homme qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis quelques heures.

Carlisle Masen.

Et tandis que la recherche s'effectuait, je me remémorais cette discution plutôt étrange avec lui.

_" Puis-je accaparer quelques minutes de votre temps?" répéta l'homme en face de moi alors que je n'avais pas répondu la première fois._

_J'avais façe à moi un homme assez imposant, à la carrure effrayante. Il n'avait pas une allure d'ours comme pouvait l'avoir Emmet mais il se tenait d'une telle manière qu'il faudrait vraiment être fou pour oser se frotter à lui. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat aussi glacial et froid que pouvait l' être la lame d'un couteau, contrastant grandement avec la douceur de sa voix. Je pouvais d'ores et déjà dire que cet homme était dangereux. En quoi et pourquoi je ne le savais pas, et je ne voulais pas le savoir, mais ma peau ressentait suffisamment ce drôle de frisson pour que j'en sois convaincue._

_" Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur?" l'interrogeais-je surprise que ma voix n'ait pas plus tremblé que cela._

_Il ne répondit pas mais s'avança dans la boutique, promenant attentivement son regard dans la pièce. Un petit sourire se dessinait au coin de sa bouche._

_" Monsieur?" l'appelais-je une nouvelle fois._

_" Voilà un bien bel endroit Isabella... une chance que vous l'ayez acquit aussi facilement" répondit-il d'une voix calme tout en continuant sa petite inspection._

_Attends attends c'est quoi ce délire? Comment savait-il mon prénom? Et qu'en savait-il de la manière dont j'avais obtenue cette boutique. Je déglutis fortement, mais mon souffle étant à moitié coupé, je commençais à hoqueter. Je tentais par tout les moyens d'empêcher mes mains de trembler et regardais toutes les secondes vers la porte, évaluant la distance que j'aurais à parcourire si besoin était._

_" Ecoutez Monsieur..."_

_" Masen. Carlisle Masen" s présenta t-il en se retournant finalement vers moi, son sourire toujours en place. Je ne me sentais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise._

_" Monsieur Masen. J'allais fermer quand vous êtes arrivé, donc s'il y a quoi que se soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider dites le moi mais sinon je vous demanderai de bien vouloir quitter cet endroit pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi." déclarais-je d'une voix que j'avais espéré ferme mais qui avait néanmoins déraillée sur la fin._

_Son sourire s'agrandit et je le vit se rapprocher lentement du comptoir derrière lequel je me trouvais. Instinctivement je reculais. Il se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux, geste qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnu puis soupira presque tragiquement._

_" Bella... Chère bella. Si vous saviez qui j'étais vraiment, jamais vous ne vous seriez permis de me parler sur ce ton" parla t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme. Il me fit froid dans le dos._

_" Que voulez vous dire? Que devrais-je savoir sur vous?"_

_Il eu un rire bref mais néanmoins mauvais avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge._

_" Oh je suis persuadé que votre petit ami serait à même de répondre à ces questions ma chère"_

_" Qu'est ce que mon petit ami a à voir là dedans?"_

_Il se contenta de sourire, me lorgnant d'un regard lubrique._

_" S'il vous plait dites lui que je le salue et que je suis heureux et honnoré d'avoir enfin rencontré sa petite amie" . _

_Puis sans plus de cérémonie, il inclina légèrement la tête dans ma direction avant de passer la porte de la boutique, faisant teinter la petite clochette._

Revenant à l'instant présent, je remarquais que ma recherche avait aboutie. Je repris une gorgée de mon verre pour donner une certaine contenance, puis ouvris le premier site indiqué. Malheureusement, très peu d'informations y étaient indiquées, de même que sur les quelques autres sites que je trouvais. Tous relataient que ce Carlisle était un brillant chirurgien, possédant un large éventails de diplômes tous plus impressionnants et différents les uns que les autres. L'homme allait sur ses quarantes cinq ans et il avait déjà été marié trois fois. Sa dernière épouse en date n'était pas connue mais apparamment elle avait déjà deux enfants d'un précédent mariage et son nouveau mari avait pri sur lui de les adopter. J'appris également que sa fortune faisait partie de l'élite et je me demandais bien ce qu'un homme comme lui était venu faire dans une boutique aussi modeste que la mienne. Et plus important... comment connaisssait-il Edward? Où et comment s'étaient-ils rencontré et pourquoi avais-je ce bizzare sentiment au coeur de mon ventre?

Je n'avais pas osé en parler à Edward au téléphone, jugeant que le moment était loin d'être approprié et sans que je sache exactement pourquoi, je redoutais sa réponse, s'il daignait déjà me répondre.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à me mettre sous la dent, je fermais brusquement mon pc puis fini mon verre avant d'aller le reposer dans l'évier.

Au moment où je décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentie sur ma table basse.

" Salut beauté" entendis-je une voix chantante à l'autre bout du fil.

Je souris joyeusement.

" Hey Em, je suis contente de t'entendre"

" Ba oui ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles alors..."

" Alors tu vérifie si je ne suis pas morte entre temps?" riais-je, déclenchant la même réaction chez mon ami"

" Entre autre oui... non en fait je t'appelais pour savoir si le nain t'avait prévenu pour la soirée?"

" Tu sais que si elle t'entends l'appeler à nouveau comme ça tu risque fort de ne pas avoir de descendance..." le taquinais-je. Depuis qu'Alice et Emmet s'étaient rencontré six mois auparavent, les remarques taquines fusaient entre eux et c'était à qui arriverait à descendre l'autre en premier et lui ferait fermer sa gueule. Tout deux possédaient un caractère fort et provocateur et ils étaient absolument inconcevable que l'un ait le dessus sur l'autre.

Et Em avait enfin trouvé le moyen de la destabiliser. Si Alice était quelqu'un de sûre d'elle et bien dans sa peau, elle nourrissait néanmoins un petit complexe sur sa taille et si elle s'était efforcé de le cacher par tout les moyens, mon ami l'avait tout de même remarqué et se faisait une joie de la faire enrager là dessus.

" T'inquiètes pas pour ça va... j'attends toujours de voir... et je lui réserve d'ailleurs quelques surprises pour cette soirée" l'entendis-je ricanner.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, retenant difficilement un soupire.

" Vous ne vous arrêterez jamais tout les deux"

" Jamais"

On rigola quelques instants avant que mon ami se racle la gorge et reprit un ton sérieux.

" Et donc... heu... tonnnnn... Edward est lui aussi invité" lâcha t-il difficilement.

" On dirait presque que ça t'écorche la bouche de me dire ça" rétorquais-je un peu agacée qu'il juge mon homme sans même faire l'effort de le connaître.

" Bells" soupira t-il.

" Non Emmet on a déjà eu cette discussion et très franchement j'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir. Surtout aujourd'hui." le coupais-je sèchement.

" Je le sens pas bella"

" Mais enfin, tu ne l'a rencontré qu'un seule fois et tu ne lui as même pas parlé... sur quoi exactement tu te bases pour le juger comme ça?" m'écriais-je.

" Il t'as fait pleurer Bells!" rétorqua t-il sur le même ton. " Et tu sais que je ne supporte pas qu'un mec te fasse pleurer. J'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé... c'est toujours là en moi!". Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa tirade et une larme non contenue glissa le long de ma joue, au souvenir de cette journée.

" C'est différent avec Edward... je t'en pris essais au moins de le connaître... je veux dire vraiment. S'il te plaît Em... pour moi" suppliais-je presque désespérément.

" Hmmppfff" l'entendis-je grogner, et je sus que j'avais gagné.

" Je suis persuadée qu'après quelques bières tu le verra autrement" riais-je

" Est-ce qu'il aime le baseball?" demanda t-il en ignorant ma dernière remarque.

" Heu... je crois oui. Pourquoi?" hésitais-je

" Vendredi soir prochain il y a match, dis lui de venir et on verra comment ça se passe!"

" Je... heu... tu veux le rencontrer seul à seul... sans moi? Avant la soirée?" m'inquiétais-je soudainement. J'essayais de m'imaginer ce que ce serait de le laisser seul dans une pièce avec mon meilleur ami, et malgré l'assurance et la force que mon petit ami portait en lui, le résultat me faisait peur.

" Oui pourquoi? T'as peur que j'en fasse qu'une bouchée? que le pauvre petit se fasse dessus quand il me verra et qu'il ait besoin de sa femme pour le défendre?" ricanna t-il.

" Emmet" grondais-je.

" Exuses moi, mais je trouve la situation plutôt comique" explosa t-il dans un rire tonitruant. " T'inquiètes pas va, je vais pas le manger ton homme... enfin pas s'il est sérieux"

" Emmet!"

" Ok ok... dis toi que nous allons apprendre à nous connaître et quoi de mieux qu'un bon match entre mec et quelques bières. Comme ça il sera plus détendu quand je lui dirais certaines choses".

Je ne répondis pas mais soufflais fortement. Mon ami ne changerai jamais. Mais malgré tout c'était cela que j'aimais chez lui. Je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi mais je voulais également lui montrer que j'étais capable de décider seule si une personne était assez bien ou non pour moi, qu'il ne serait pas forcer de toujours s'occuper de moi, que je pouvais très bien le faire toute seule désormais. Et puis il y avait Edward maintenant.

" Bells" reprit-il plus sérieusement. " Tu lui as dis pour... pour... enfin tu sais..." demanda t-il prudemment.

" Pas enccore non." murmurais-je sombrement.

Et je savais que tôt ou tard il allait falloir que je lui parle de cette période de ma vie, mais la vérité c'était que j'avais peur de sa réaction et encore plus de la mienne. La seule personne à qui je m'étais confiée hormis Emmet c'était Tanya et les quelques jours qui avaient suivient ma révélation, je n'avais plus été moi même. Replonger dans ses moments là demeurait extrêmement dur pour moi, et je me disais qu'actuellement, mon petit ami avait déjà assez à faire avec ses problèmes pour en plus rajouter les miens.

" Ma puce" soupira mon meilleur ami.

" Pas maintenant Em s'il te plaît! Et je t'interdis de le faire!" l'avertis-je.

" Evidemment! je ne suis pas assez con pour trahir ta confiance. Et de toutes manières ce n'est pas à moi de le lui dire" me rassura t-il d'une voix douce. Immédiatement je m'en voulu d'avoir osé pensé le temps d'une nano seconde qu'il pourrait le faire. J'avais honte.

" Excuses moi... je ne suis jamais objective et rationnelle lorsqu'il s'agit de ça..." murmurais-je honteuse.

" Je sais chérie, je sais! Bon alors tu lui en parles pour vendredi? 20h chez moi"

" Très bien. Et pour la soirée?" m'enquis-je désireuse de pouvoir enfin rencontrer celle qui avait fait s'enflammer le coeur de mon frère de coeur.

" Le samedi soir prochain, au resto le Twilight... je vous présenterai ma Rosie" répondit-il d'une voix tendre.

" J'ai hâte" souris-je

" Moi aussi. Je te laisse, le frère de ma douce vient d'arriver. On se voit plus tard... prends soin de toi. Je t'aime bells"

" Promis. Je t'aime aussi Em" . Puis je raccrochais.

Un petit bip sur mon portable m'indiqua qu'Edward venait de m'envoyer un message.

_Mon ange je dois passer voir quelqu'un avant de rentrer. Je te promet de ne pas être long, vas dormir ne m'attends pas. E._

Génial. Vraiment génial!

C'était pas ce soir que j'allais avoir des réponses à mes questions. Toujours des secrets... Il y avait des moments où j'avais peur que tous ces secrets ne finissent au final par nous éloigner, et ce malgré le lien fort qui nous unissait. Je savais être capable de supporter beaucoup de choses pour lui mais s'il ne finissait pas par me parler au bout d'un moment n'en aurais-je pas marre?

Je tentais de me convaincre que non, que j'étais quelqu'un de plutôt patient et qu'il avait déjà fait un grand pas en me parlant de sa fille mais une toute petite partie de moi, minuscule mais néanmoins bien présente, avait certains doutes.

Je partis prendre cette fameuse douche bien chaude puis me commandais à manger au traiteur Japonnais du coin. Je me mis tout de même en tête d'attendre malgré tout Edward mais les heures passaient et toujours aucun signes.

Anxieuse, je faisais défiler rapidement les différentes chaînes à la télévision, constatant agacée que je ne trouverais rien de suffisamment interessant pour me distraire un peu. A bout de forces, je finis par m'assoupir sur le canapé. Je me sentis décoler de la surface moelleuse du divan par deux bras chaud et déposée sous une couette chaude. Puis du fin fond de ma rêverie, si éloignée que j'eu l'impression que j'étais encore en train de rêver, je sentis des lèvres soyeuses effleurer gentiment mon front et une voix rauque et triste me parler, mais je n'identifiais rien à part le mot _désolé_ qui revenait en boucle. Puis je sombrais complètement dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une agréable odeur de café qui me tira du sommeil et je sortis doucement de la chaleur réconfortante de mon lit, pressée de rejoindre mon homme.

Je le vis dos à moi, en train de retourner dans une poêle ce que je supposais être des pancakes, tout en déhanchant son magnifique fessier sur la musique qui sortait de mes enceintes.

Je m'humidifais lentement les lèvres, me délectant de ce spectacle plus qu'alléchant. Il portait un jean foncé posé assez bas sur ses hanches, me laissant apercevoir le haut de son boxer, son torse était nu ainsi que ses pieds et je me jurais que si ses superbes fesses muslées à souhait continuaient de me narguer de la sorte, je lui arracherai son pantalon sur le champ avant de mordre dedans.

Tarée je sais, mais citez moi une seule fille qui resterait de marbre devant ce spectacle?

Je m'approchais de lui lentement puis déposais tendrement mes mains sur son ventre musclé que je caressais.

" Hummm" fredonna t-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes.

" Bien dormie mon ange?"

" humm tu m'as manqué hier soir" murmurais-je en déposant un baiser dans son dos.

Il se retourna et encercla de ses bras ma taille puis déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres puis sur mon front.

" Je suis désolée ma puce d'avoir annulé notre soirée mais..."

Je le coupais en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles bougèrent ensemble quelques instants sans qu'aucun de nous ne cherche à approfondir. Je me séparais enfin de lui à bout de souffle.

" Tu n'as pas à te justifier! je me doute bien que si tu as dus le faire c'est que tu n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Et c'est moi qui suis désolée.. tu avais l'air tellement heureux de ce que tu nous avais préparé"

" Et bien... figures toi que c'est le weekend et que normalement je suis libre comme l'air donc..."

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne et pris possession immédiatement de ma langue. Notre baiser se fit fougueux et passionné et c'était avec urgence que chacun débarrassa l'autre de ses vêtement. Je me retrouvais rapidement nue sur le plan de travail de ma petite cuisine avec un Edward complètement excité entre mes cuisses.

Passant ma main entre nous deux, j'entrepris de caresser doucement sa verge le faisant grogner contre mon épaule qu'il lécha et mordilla. Puis sa langue descendit le long de mes clavicules, traçant un sillon brûlant jusqu'à ma poitrine douloureuse. Mes pointes complètement tendues pour lui, il en prit une en bouche qu'il suça avidement. Je jetais ma tête en arrière, gémissante et pantelante sous ses douces caresses.

Puis sans que je ne le vis venir, il m'attira brusquement à lui, ses mains tenant fermement mes cuisses et s'enfonça lentement en moi. Je gémissais de bonheur à cette sensation répétitive de plénitude dès que nous ne faisions qu'un. Le sexe avec Edward était à chaque fois un pur régal. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait ressentir le quart de ce que lui faisait ressentir à mon corps et à mon coeur.

Il débuta de longs et profonds vas et viens, butant à chaque fois à des endroits que je ne soupsçonnais même pas avant, accelérant petit à petit ses pénétrations jusqu'à prendre un rythme endiablé. Mon amant enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en grognant tandis que j'enfonçais mes ongles dans ses épaules en criant une fois que l'orgasme m'envahit de toutes parts. Quelques coups plus tard, Edward se raidit et poussa un long gémissement rauque en se déversant en moi.

Le souffle court, mon amoureux innonda mon cou et mon épaule d'une pluie de petits baisers pendant que je passais mes mains dans sa chevelure.

" Je sens que ce weekend promet bien des choses" souris-je.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, nous étions tout les deux affalés sur la canapé, somnolents dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant un programme débile à la télévision. Traçant de petites arabesques sur son ventre dénudé, je me demandais comment aborder avec lui les deux sujets qui me préocupaient, à savoir la soirée avec Emmet et la visite de ce Carlisle Masen à la boutique la veille au soir.

" Edward"

" Humm"

" Tu serais daccord pour passer une soirée avec mon meilleur ami?" me risquais-je d'une petite voix.

" Ton meilleur ami... tu veux dire celui qui peux pas me voir?" s'enquit-il en se redressant.

" Ce n'est pas qu'il ne peux pas te voir... dis toi qu'il aurais réagit tout pareil avec autre, il est juste protecteur. Et il veux apprendre à te connaître, c'est bon signe non?"

" Mouai" marmonna t-il dubitatif.

Je m'appuyais sur mon coude droit et posais ma tête dans ma main. Je plongeais ensuite mon regard dans celui de mon compagnon, le suppliant de mes yeux.

" S'il te plaît Edward" l'implorais-je.

Il ne disait rien et tentait d'éviter mon regard par tout les moyens.

" Edward. Tu sais que c'est important pour moi que vous vous entendiez tout les deux" tentais-je encore une fois de le convaincre. Il me dévisagea enfin et ses yeux semblaient m'implorer de ne pas le forcer à faire cela. Mais c'était important pour moi qu'il accepte d'essayer de s'entendre avec mon meilleur ami et c'était sûr que s'il refusait l'invitation d'Emmet, celui ci ne ferait plus aucun effort.

Voyant que je ne capitulais pas, il souffla lourdement.

" Très bien c'est bon j'irais passer cette soirée avec lui ça te vas?" soupira t-il en souriant néanmoins.

" Merci mon coeur!" m'extasiais-je en me relevant légèrement pour lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue.

" Comme si je pouvais te refuser quoi que se soit de toute façon" marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.

Mon sourire s'agrandit mais se fana bien vite lorsque je pensais au prochain sujet que j'avais à aborder avec lui.

" Tu veux un thé?" demanda t-il en passant un doigt sur ma joue provoquant un fort rougissement de mes pommettes.

" Oui merci" lui souriais-je.

Il se leva puis se dirrigea vers la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir puis sortit les sachets de thé à la menthe du placard ainsi que deux tasses. J'étais fascinée de voir avec quelle aisance mon petit ami déambulait à moitié nu dans mon appartement, s'appropriant le lieu comme si c'était le sien.

L'espace d'un instant, je nous imaginais tout les deux, vivants ensemble, exemptés de tout nos problèmes. Je nous voyais faisant la cuisine ensemble, mitonant de bons petits plats l'un pour l'autre...

Oui j'adorerai vivre tout ça avec lui... un jour... quand tout cela serait fini.

Car pour l'instant si l'on avait du mal à se passer l'un de l'autre, notre relation bien que forte était trop récente, et trop de choses restaient encore entre nous pour que l'on s'engage sur cette voix... sans oublier qu'il avait une fille...

" bella" m'appella mon amant, me tirant de mes réflexions.

Je lui souris et pris la tasse qu'il me tendit en m'asseyant au comptoir du bar de la cuisine.

" Tu semblais bien songeuse" chuchota t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux verts. Jamais un regard ne m'avait autant bouleversé que le sien. Des yeux comme les siens ne pouvaient pas me mentir. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me dire certaines choses mais il avait été clair avec cela dès le début. Maintenant me restait à savoir si cet homme en faisait parti et pourquoi il était venu me voir à la boutique surtout.

Alors je me lançais.

" Qui est Carlisle?"

Sa réaction à l'évocation de ce nom ne me rassura pas du tout...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre les filles<em>

_J'attends vos reviews et impressions avec impatience donc n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage..._

_Je vous souhaite à toutes un très bon réveillon et vous dis à l'année prochaine_

_je vous embrasse!_

_Odrey._


	14. Chapter 14

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une petite note pour vous mettre au courant. Je sais que cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre mais je vous rassure, ils sont tous en cours d'écriture et devraient être posté très prochainement.

J'ai eu quelques petits soucis qui ont fait que je n'avais plus ni l'envie, ni la motivation nécessaire pour écrire sur ces fictions mais tout va mieux maintenant et je reprends petit à petit l'écriture, et j'espère de tout cœur que je n'ai pas perdu toutes mes lectrices.

Néanmoins, j'avais commencé à écrire autre chose, une histoire qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, sur laquelle j'ai beaucoup écris et que je tiens à vous faire découvrir.

Je pense poster le premier chapitre d'ici quelques jours mais en attendant voici le résumé :

« Edward a perdu l'amour de sa vie et se plonge dans un style de vie douteux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive… Mais qui est-elle ? Et que choisir quand amour et devoir s'oppose ? »

J'espère vous avoir un petit peu intrigué avec ce résumé et vous avoir donné envi de lire le premier chapitre.

Voila voilà pour les nouvelles et ne vous inquiétez pas, encore une foi les prochains chapitres de mes autres fics vont très bientôt être postés…

Gros bisous à toutes et merci de me suivre, vos messages pour mes précédents chapitres m'ont fait très plaisir !

Odrey


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjours à toutes !_

_Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour cette longue absence sur cette fiction mais les aléas de la vie ont fait que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !_

_Merci en tout cas pour tout vos messages sur le dernier chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, je sais pas je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose mais bon je compte sur vous toutes pour me dire :)_

_Un énorme merci à ma correctrice pour le super boulo qu'elle a fait !_

_Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p>" Edward" l'interrogeais-je pour la seconde fois. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il me regardait sans vraiment me voir, figé dans une expression qu'il m'était difficile à interpréter.<p>

Ma voix le sortit néanmoins de cette sorte de transe. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et darda sur moi un visage dur.

" Co... comment connais-tu cet homme?" Balbutia t-il.

" Il est venu me voir à la boutique... pourquoi Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui?"

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé! ordonna-t-il sans appel.

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise par le ton qu'il employait, mais lui racontait tout de même l'étrange visite à laquelle j'avais eu le droit la veille.

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure et devint glacial et dur. Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes après que j'eus terminé et se tira violemment les cheveux.

" Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui compris? Si jamais tu le vois dans les parages je veux que tu m'appelles, à n'importe quel moment Bella!"

Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles pour moi, ne semblant plus vouloir s'arrêter ce qui commençait à vraiment m'inquiéter. Je ne savais pas qui était ce type ni le lien qu'il avait avec Edward, mais sa soudaine panique ne me rassura pas du tout et me conforta même dans mon sentiment que cet homme était dangereux.

J'avançais doucement vers Edward, tentant doucement de l'arrêter. Il me donnait vraiment le tournis à arpenter la pièce frénétiquement comme ça. Je posais ma main sur son bras, mais il s'écarta de moi comme si je l'avais brûlé.

Son geste me blessa, mais ce dernier ne sembla se rendre compte de rien, il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et tira violemment sur ses cheveux.

" Edward! Parle-moi, c'est qui ce mec? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état?"

Mais c'était comme si je n'avais rien dit. D'ailleurs, se rendait-il compte que j'étais là, avec lui, dans cette pièce?

Puis tout à coup il se redressa vivement.

" Il faut que j'y aille!" déclara-t-il toujours sans me regarder.

" Quoi? Mais... pourquoi? Je croyais que l'on devait passer le weekend ensemble? Non, mais c'était quoi son problème? Pourquoi cet homme le mettait-il dans un état pareil?

Je regardais incrédule mon petit ami se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se changer puis revenir au salon comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Me dépêchant de le suivre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée, je remarquais que son corps tremblait, ses poings étaient si fermement serrés que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'oeil.

Je posais une main sur son bras pour le retenir, mais comme tout à l'heure il le retira rageusement. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

- Mais parle-moi merde! criais-je à bout.

Il se raidit et se tourna finalement vers moi. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux, j'eus un mouvement de recul face à cette extrême noirceur qu'ils exprimaient. Son beau visage était d'une pâleur à faire peur et son corps entier irradiait de colère. J'avais déjà pu le voir auparavant en proie à de la rage, mais rien qui n'équivalait à ce que j'avais en ce moment même devant moi.

- Il faut que je parte, murmura-t-il après un moment. Je suis désolé.

- Non Edward je... qui est cet homme pour que tu sois aussi en colère?

- Personne... je... écoute, ne posent pas de questions d'accord? Je vais régler ça. Il ne reviendra plus te voir. Je m'occupe de tout.

Honnêtement je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que ce fût bien à moi qu'il parlait ou qu'il essayait de convaincre. Il posa un bref baiser sur mon front et passa la porte dans la seconde qui suivit.

Dépitée et perdue je me dirigeais vers mon canapé pour m'asseoir. Trop de choses étranges se passaient autour d'Edward, trop de non-dits. J'étais prête jusqu'à maintenant à respecter cette part importante, fallait bien le reconnaitre, de lui qu'il me cachait délibérément, mais après ce qui venait de se passer je n'en étais plus vraiment sûr. Il m'avait assuré mainte et mainte fois qu'il me parlerait de ces choses, mais cela devenait une habitude... au lieu d'avoir les réponses à certaines interrogations, s'en étaient d'autres encore qui venaient s'ajouter.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa vie de si important et si grave pour que son visage trahisse une telle peur?

Je me fis un autre thé puis allais m'habiller. Je voulais voir Alice pour éviter de penser à tout ça, car j'avais peur de trop réfléchir et d'arriver à prendre une décision à laquelle je refusais pour l'instant de penser.

En temps normal cela aurait été Tanya que j'aurais été voir, mais toujours sans nouvelles d'elle c'était impossible. Elle me manquait tellement. J'aurais tant aimé retrouver ma meilleure amie, lui confier les peurs qui m'assaillaient à cet instant, lui parler de mes doutes quant à ma relation.

Puis je me rappelais qu'en plus de jouer les fantômes, elle était l'ex de mon petit ami. Jamais je n'aurais pu, de toute manière parler librement avec elle de tout cela.

Au moment où j'allais mettre ma veste, mon téléphone sonna. J'hésitais une seconde à laisser sonner puis finalement décidai d'aller répondre.

- Mademoiselle Swan? Fit une voix masculine au bout du fil.

- C'est moi oui.

- Inspecteur Uley, je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne vous dérangerais pas si ce n'était pas important, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si Edward Cullen est avec vous?

- Heu... je... non, pourquoi il a des ennuis? M'inquiétais-je tout de suite.

- Savez-vous où il est? Me demanda l'inspecteur en ignorant royalement ma question.

- Non il ne me l'a pas dit, il est parti il y a à peine une heure. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Bon sang je commençais à en avoir assez de tous ces mystères.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, je suis désolé. Dites-lui juste qu'il me rappelle le plus vite possible. C'est vraiment important Mademoiselle Swan.

- Très bien.

Je regardais un moment le téléphone après que l'inspecteur eut raccroché puis le reposait doucement sur la table.

Oui, définitivement Edward Cullen avait beaucoup trop de secrets. Peut-être même bien plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.

Une heure plus tard je me retrouvais dans le petit salon d'Alice, nouvellement aménagé. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que je gardais le silence, le nez plongé dans mon mug de café.

- Vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce qui te tracasse? S'impatienta Alice.

Jasper, que je n'avais pas remarqué en arrivant s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Alice.

- Problèmes de coeur? Se douta-t-il en remarquant ma mine déconfite.

- On peut dire ça, murmurais-je.

- Je croyais pourtant que tout allait bien entre vous? s'étonna Alice en attrapant la main de Jasper posée sur son épaule.

Je haussais les épaules. Je revoyais le visage d'Edward ivre de colère. Puis celui de Carlisle.

- Bella

Je soufflais et racontais finalement tout ce qui venait de se passer ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Une fois fini, je relevais les yeux et croisais le visage contrarié de Jasper.

Je haussais un sourcil et ce dernier se passa la main dans les cheveux visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose que je devrais savoir? Interrogeais-je Jasper tandis qu'Alice se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'a vraiment pas voulu te dire qui était cet homme?

Je reposais ma tasse à peine entamée sur la table basse et posais mes coudes sur mes genoux en m'avançant sur mon siège.

- Non, déplorais-je. Il s'est énervé, m'a interdit de lui reparler et s'est tiré.

Il resta silencieux.

- Tu sais qui est Carlisle Masen?

- C'est son beau-père Bella!

J'écarquillais les yeux, retenant mon souffle.

Pardon? Était-il sérieux? Cela n'avait aucun sens! Pourquoi m'aurait-il caché cela? Et surtout pourquoi réagir de la sorte...

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit? M'énervais-je. C'est vrai quoi, au lieu de s'énerver comme il l'a fait...

Je me levais rapidement. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir en place. Edward Cullen allait me devoir quelques petites explications! J'en avais marre de toutes ces cachotteries sur sa vie.!

- Parce que... comment dire... ce n'est pas vraiment un homme très fréquentable Bella, m'expliqua Jasper calmement. Edward a eu raison de t'interdire de lui parler.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Il trempe dans des affaires pas vraiment légales si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit-il évasif.

- Comment sais-tu ça? Intervint soudainement Alice. Tu as déjà eu à faire à lui?

- En quelque sorte...

Bon sang, mais dans quoi Edward était-il embarqué? Et pourquoi venir me voir pour me parler de ma boutique?

Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure en quête de réponses que mon soi-disant petit ami ne souhaitait pas me donner.

Il allait falloir que cela change et vite, car je ne tolèrerai pas cela très longtemps et je savais comment j'allais m'y prendre.

- Jasper, interpellais-je, interrompant les messes basses qu'il échangeait avec mon amie. J'ai besoin de ton aide...

POV Edward

Il n'avait pas le droit! C'était MA mission, c'était à MOI qu'on l'avait confié. De quel droit ce pourri avait-il approché Bella?

Je crois qu'hormis ma fille, jamais je n'avais été en colère de cette façon. Je n'avais pas vraiment été très tendre et rassurant avec ma belle, mais mieux valait que je m'éloigne d'elle immédiatement avant qu'elle ne découvre une partie de moi qui définitivement me l'aurais fait perdre.

Ma main caressait sans cesse mon arme que j'avais glissée dans ma ceinture, prête à s'en servir à l'instant même où je l'aurai en face de moi.

À l'instant où j'avais quitté l'appartement de ma douce j'avais reçu un message me disant bien que le seul et unique avertissement en ce qui la concernait. Si la mission n'était pas exécutée rapidement, quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuperait de manière plus radicale.

Putain d'enfoiré!

Cela ne lui avait pas suffi de s'en prendre à ma fille, maintenant c'était le tour de Bella. J'avais bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il lui avait fait peur, et cela je ne le supportais pas. Cet homme était vraiment capable de tout. Juste pour s'assurer que je filais droit. Que j'honorais ma part du marché.

Si seulement il savait cet enfoiré. S'il savait ce qui était en train de se jouer en ce moment même derrière son dos. J'avais bien promis à mon supérieur de ne plus faire de vagues pour ne pas nous compromettre, mais là ce merdeux allait beaucoup trop loin.

J'en avais marre. Je voulais retrouver mon ange, sentir sa délicieuse odeur de bébé, entendre sa douce voix. Elle me manquait tellement et cette affaire durait beaucoup trop longtemps et entraînait trop de gens vers le fond.

Tanya en avait fait les frais, puis ma soeur qui en voulant m'aider s'attirait de plus en plus d'ennuis. Et maintenant Bella.

C'était trop, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pouvais plus permettre aux gens que j'aimais, de se retrouver en danger à cause de moi. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me demandais si je ne devais pas laisser Bella tranquille. Elle allait souffrir à cause de moi et intérieurement, je doutais qu'elle puisse supporter cette situation très longtemps.

Je l'aimais. J'en étais sûr depuis quelque temps déjà même si je ne lui avais encore rien dit. Et c'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas plus mal. Ma tête menaçait d'exploser de rage, d'impuissance. Il fallait que je fasse un choix. Un choix des plus durs mais néanmoins nécessaire. Et même si j'en étais malade le choix s'imposait à moi. Entre ma fille et mon amour il n'y avait malheureusement pas la place pour toutes les deux. Si je voulais récupérer mon bébé il fallait que je sacrifie Bella, il fallait que j'exécute cette putain de mission. Et ce salaud de Carlisle allait s'en assurer. J'étais sûr qu'il était prêt à tout pour ça.

Mais j'allais m'assurer tout de même à ce que ma Bella Isabella ne souffre pas plus que nécessaire. Ma mission sera exécutée dans les règles et je la perdrai, car même si j'avais toutes les bonnes raisons du monde, jamais elle ne me pardonnera. Et je ne pourrai même pas lui en vouloir.

Je commençais à penser que ma vie se déroulerait toujours sur le même schéma. Chaque fois que je croyais être en droit d'aimer, d'être heureux, amoureux, le rêve se transforme en cauchemar.

Trop énervé, je décidai de prendre un taxi pour me rendre là où je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis de longs mois. En apparence, la maison apparaissait comme un petit bijou sortit d'un écrin de verdure. Elle semblait chaleureuse, lumineuse, de jolis petits parterres de fleurs jonchant un petit chemin de gravats blancs. Et pourtant cette maison me faisait frissonner. Elle me donnait envie de partir en courant et de ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Cela n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Il fut un temps où je jouais joyeusement dans le jardin avec ma soeur, mon père nous courant après avec un pistolet à eau, ma mère visionnant affectueusement la scène depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Puis les rires s'étaient effacés lorsqu'il fut parti, amenant à sa place un silence froid et dur. Lorsque Carlisle s'était imposé dans nos vies. Mon père et lui étaient des amis de longue date. Il venait souvent d'ailleurs nous rendre visite et se montrait on ne peut plus charmant avec ma mère et ma soeur. En ce qui me concernait c'était une autre histoire.

Si on y réfléchissait bien d'ailleurs, je suis aujourd'hui persuadé qu'il avait des projets pour moi dès cette époque-là. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants et malheureusement pour moi, j'en avais fait les frais.

Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, Carlisle avait demandé l'autorisation à mon père de m'emmener dans un endroit spécial à cette occasion. Ce dernier qui avait une confiance aveugle en lui s'était empressé d'accepter et ce qui serait plus tard mon beau-père nous avait conduits dans un club de jeux. Des filles dansaient sur une petite scène, certaines autres se déhanchaient directement sur des tables de jeux enfumées. Carlisle m'avait présenté à des gens ce soir-là, ne cessant de dire que j'étais l'avenir, que j'accomplirais de grandes choses. Évidemment à ce moment-là je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Je lui faisais confiance et j'étais fier qu'il démontre avec tant d'entrain mes valeurs. Peu importe pour quoi. Je pensais savoir qui était Carlisle et je me disais bêtement qu'il comptait certainement m'inclure dans son entreprise, qui je le savais par mon père, était plus que florissante.

Mon avenir était assuré...

Ah ça oui il m'y avait inclus. Mais pas dans le milieu que je pensais. Heureusement que les études que j'avais entreprises après mon bac lui étaient inconnues. Et surtout elles me servaient plus que jamais aujourd'hui.

J'approchais d'un pas décidé les trois marches précédents le perron et me mis à frapper comme un fou à la porte.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que... Edward? S'exclama ma mère en ouvrant rapidement la porte.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je n'avais pas rendu visite à ma mère de mon plein gré depuis la mort de la mère d'Emma. Depuis que j'avais appris les intentions de mon cher beau-père. On se voyait bien sûr aux réunions de famille, mais chacune tournait horriblement mal à chaque fois et je finissais dehors.

Je n'osais imaginer l'image que je devais lui renvoyer à cet instant pour lui inspirer une telle réaction. Je lisais très clairement de la peur dans ses yeux.

- Où est-il? Sifflais-je méchamment.

- Mon chéri... souffla-t-elle en approchant une main de mon visage. Je la repoussais sèchement et forçais le passage pour rentrer.

- CARLISLE, hurlais-je dans toute la maison.

- Mais enfin Edward qu'est-ce qui te prend à hurler comme ça? S'écria ma mère choquée.

- Reste en dehors de ça, maman!

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton veux-tu?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Tonna une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Parfait.

Je sortis mon arme de ma ceinture et la pointai sur le front de l'ordure qui me servait de beau-père, ignorant le cri horrifié de ma mère derrière moi.

- Papy... c'est qui, qui crie? Résonna une petite voix sanglotante qui me glaça instantanément d'effroi.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review ?<em>

_A bientôt pour la suite_

_Gros bisous_

_Odrey_


End file.
